Searching For Home
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: Jasmine and Nikolas have finally escaped Greece! But can they survive knowing Stavros is lurking behind them, somewhere in the shadows? Rated Pg13 for Dark Themes. Plz R & R! Chap 28 is FINALLY UP!
1. Characters & Summary

**Title**- Searching For Home

**Rating**- Pg-13- Mainly for dark themes, and possible violence.

**Summary**- Emily Quartermaine has disappeared without a trace . Nikolas Cassadine has died mysteriously. Lucky and Liz mourn Nik's death and continue their desperate search for Emily, will they ever find her and bring her home? Main Characters: NEm..

_**Disclamer- (I am trying to cover everything I can) The characters in no way represent real people: hence Characters (Not real) GH & their characters DO NOT belong to me, I am simply using them in a story which is fiction. I DO NOT own GH or its characters. All characters are belong to and are the property of General Hospital and ABC Television Network / Studios.**_

**_However the characters of Anthony, Arianna, Darien, and Sierra are Bowen all mine_**. They will be explained later. Please do not take them, nor use them. If you would like to use them PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! Thank you. :-)

Time period 2001 on...(Probably 2003, then it should go more smoothly.)

This story will mainly feature Emily and the 4 Musketeers (Lucky, Nikolas, Liz, & Em.) The cast I am using for the teens – adulthood will be the cast from 2000/2001. I am using the 2000/2001 cast because they are _my_ originals. I started watching GH around early 2000 so I never saw anything pre-2000 unless it was very brief clips.

**Characters**-

**Emily Bowen Quartermaine**- 17- years old, adoptive daughter of Monica & Alan Quatermaine, younger adoptive sister of AJ Quartermaine & Jason Morgan. Best friends: Lucky, Nikolas, & Elizabeth.

**Lucky Spencer**- 19 years old, son of Luke & Laura Spencer, best friends with half brother Nikolas Cassadine, Elizabeth Webber, Emily Bowen Quartermaine. Lucky's girlfriend is Elizabeth.

**Nikolas Cassadine**- 20 years old, son of Laura Spencer & Stavros Cassadine,half brother to Lucky Spencer. Best friends with Lucky, Elizabeth Webber, and Emily Bowen Quartermaine.

**Elizabeth Webber**- 18 years old, girlfriend of Lucky Spencer. Best friends with Lucky Spencer, Nikolas Cassadine, and Emily Bowen Quartermaine.

More characters to come but I don't want to ruin anything/give anything away if I were to reveal who these other characters are.

**_(Author's Notes- Hi everyone!! I'm back with another story!!! I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks for everyone who is still reading and enjoying "Emily's Secrets." Now...on to "Searching For Home" --Am)_**


	2. Chap 1 Mourning and Missing

**_(Author's Note- Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy my new story!! Please Review -E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #1- Mourning and Missing**

**Port Charles- **

Luke and Laura Spencer, Stefan Cassadine, Alexis Davis, and Helena Cassadine have already spoken of the passing of Nikolas Cassadine.

It was now those who loved him most – even more than Laura and Stefan did...his best friends.

"Nikolas Cassadine...What can I say about one of my best friends?" A very tearful Elizabeth Webber said.

"How can I express the man that was, the man that he became, the best friend that he always was? He didn't have it very easy when he first came to Port Charles. He and his brother at the time bought into the whole feud between their families, but a few years later, through some really rough times they became best friends."

Elizabeth paused...

"Myself, Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky Spencer, and Emily Quartermaine were all and still are best friends...but now Nikolas is no longer here to share the good times, and help with the bad times...and Emily Quartermaine ran away shortly after his death...I just don't know what else to say except, Nikolas was one of my best friends...I wish I could bring him back...I love you, Nikolas. We all do, and will all miss you so much." Elizabeth concluded as she walked away.

"My brother...As Elizabeth said, we didn't get along at all when he first came to town. Nikolas and I hated each other. We both bought into our family feuds against each other...but through Elizabeth and Emily, we became friends, we all became best friends...Now Nik is dead, Em has left, and we're falling apart...The 4 Musketeers are now down by two...Even though we're all in pain, and we're all hurting, we know Nik would want us to move on eventually...We know you'd want us to find Emily, Nikolas. And that's what we'll do. We love you Nikolas. You'll always be in our hearts." Said Lucky as he stepped down tearfully.

**Greece**-

A girl of about 16 years old, bruised and battered sat huddled & backed up in a dark corner, fearing her impending doom from her kidnapper.

"You_ know_ better than to talk back to me, don't you street rat? DON'T YOU?!" Her assailant yelled fiercely.

"Yes." Came the immediate but shaky voice as she tried to scramble backward – only to find the wall in her way – knowing what was to come...

Soon, all she saw was black.

**Another Part of Greece- **

A young man was lying in bed unconscious, completely unaware of what was to come.

**Port Charles**-

"Hey...you ok?" Liz asked Lucky.

"Yes...no...First Nik, then Em? Why them? I mean, I'm not trying to wish it on anyone else, but in general – why Nik and Em of all people? They didn't do anything wrong—" Lucky started

"Of course they didn't do anything wrong Lucky, _you_ didn't do anything wrong, _I_ didn't do anything wrong..._we_ didn't do anything wrong...it just...was. I can't think of a single reason why Nik had to leave us so soon, so young. And Emily...well I think this just really pushed her over. I mean she wasn't depressed or anything. Yeah Juan was giving her a hard time, and we all knew how she felt about Nikolas. I think she just needed to get away right now, mourn in her own way. She'll come back, she has too. She cares more about others than she does herself." Elizabeth said.

"And if Emily doesn't come home, I'll give her a few months tops, _then_ we're gonna look for her. I just hope she calls us and lets us know she's ok..." Lucky said.

"Me too Lucky. Me too..." Liz said.

_**(Author's Note- I hope you're intrigued. :-) Please review!! Thanks!! -E.B.F.R.)**_


	3. Chap 2 Frightening Reunions

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter #1!! It wasn't the greatest. Hopefully my new chapters for this story will get better. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #2**- **Frightening Reunions**

**2003**

It has been 3 years since Nik passed away and Emily left town. Lucky and Liz endlessly searched for her to no avail. Even with Luke's help, Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Lucky! What are we going to do? It's been 3 years and we _still_ don't know where Em is!! I'm worried sick, I mean what if she's hurt, or scared, she doesn't know where she is, she lost her memory or she's de—"Liz said frantically.

"Elizabeth!! NO!!! We're **_not_** going to think like that of Emily. There are still 3 musketeers alive, and I'll be damned if we lose another one of us." Lucky said seriously.

**Greece**- A few months later...

"Hey boys." Said a mother with blonde hair, blue eyes, and clearly devoted to her children and her children only.

"Hi Mama." The 3 year old boys replied simultaneously.

"What are you drawing?" Said their mother.

"All 3 of us." Said one boy with short brown hair.

"That's me, that's you, and that's my brother." Said the second boy with a little longer hair (styled differently) than his brother.

"Sweetheart, that's great. I can't—" Suddenly the mother stopped short and paused for a few seconds hearing intimidating footsteps, eyes going slightly wide.

"Boys, you have to listen to mommy, ok? You know your hiding spot? You gotta go to your hiding spot ok? Go now. The monster is coming again. Go, go hide. Hurry." Said the mother as her boys started to scamper off.

"But _wait_ boys..." Said the evil voice from the door.

The boys froze in place, unsure of what to do, and who to listen too.

**Port Charles-**

After another 5 weeks of searching for Em, Lucky and Luke came back without any luck (no pun intended).

"How much longer do you think we can continue to search for her Lucky?" Liz asked, not wanting to give up hope.

"I'm not stopping until she's found period. Alive...or..." Lucky let his sentence trail off, not willing to say what was to them, the unthinkable.

**Greece- **

"Please! Please! Don't drag them into this—" Said the boys' mother.

"SILENCE!!!" And after some consideration by the monster...They may go." The monster replied.

As the boys left, the monster grabbed the girl and pinned her down. As he did so, he put chains to her wrists, restraining her to the bed she now laid on.

"I want you to meet someone. But first you have to be properly prepared. Trust me, this is how he wants you." Stavros said evilly.

"The way your _**guest**_ wants me, or the way **_you_** want me?" Said the girl, scared, but obviously not wanting to put up with her captor right now. This of course earned the girl a few more blows to the face...

The monster called in his guest, who now came into the room.

"Street rat, I want you to meet my son, Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas, I want you to meet your new _wife_, Jasmine." Said her captor – Stavros Cassadine.

**_(Author's Notes- Twist wasn't it? lol :-) Hope you like!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!!! --Am)_**


	4. Chap 3 Uncertain Fear and Freedom

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one :-) Sorry L&L2 Lovers :) They're not in this specific chapter. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #3- Uncertain Fear and Freedom**

When we last left you...

"This is my son, Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas, I want you to meet your new _wife_, Jasmine." Said her captor – Stavros Cassadine.

"Jasmine, how old are you?" Nikolas asked, with a tinge of dominance in his voice.

Jasmine was too full of fear to answer.

"Answer me, Jasmine." Nikolas said.

"**_Jasmine!!_** You will soon find out that my son is exactly like me. In. Every. Way. Trust me, you mouth off to him and his punishments will be far worse than what I give you on a normal day. So as you're told and ANSWER him, _now!_" Stavros warned.

"Nineteen years old." Jasmine whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"And as proof of his loyalty to me, Nikolas..." Stavros leans over to Nikolas and whispers something in his ear.

"I will...but **not** in front of _you_." Nikolas replied coldly to his father.

"Why not!?" Stavros asked incredulously.

"Because. The only one allowed to see my _wife_ naked, as you put it, is **_me_**. NO one else!" Nikolas said from a low fierce tone to an angry roar.

"Niko—"Stavros started

"Get out NOW!! GO!! GET OUT!" Nik said as he pushed Stavros out of the room, and slammed the door.

Nikolas then slowly walked toward the bed where a fearful and crying Jasmine lay chained down. 

'_Nikolas no! Oh no...this isn't the Nikolas Cassadine I've heard of...Please don't let it be true...please...Nik no...please...**anything else** but this...'_ Jasmine thought silently, tears streaming down her face, eyes squeezed shut, and face toward the side.

As Nikolas gently takes her arm in his hand, Jasmine is physically shaking. Nikolas sits on the bed and gently rubs his hand over hers and with his other hand...

* * *

* * *

...reaches into his pocket...for a key.

"Jasmine...you're free." Nikolas said as he unlocks the chains binding Jasmine's wrists.

"Please, Jasmine. Look at me." Nikolas asked.

Jasmine slowly opened her blue eyes to see now Nikolas leaning on the wall she was facing. All she saw in Nikolas' eyes was deep concern for her, posing no threat to her at all.

"You're free." Nikolas repeated.

"Thank...thank you...but why?"

"Because. I will never, ever hurt a woman like that. Ever. No female deserves that kind of treatment. Women deserve better." Nikolas said.

"But, I don't get it..."

Nikolas slowly walks over to her and whispers into her ear:

"Shh...don't let on, but it's all an act. I'm only pretending to do what he wants. I'm trying to go home, and now that I know I have you and from what Stavros tells me, your twin boys to save, you're coming with me." Nikolas says.

"But you can only fake him out for so long before he figures it out..." Jasmine said.

"I know...I...I just hope you're a good actress...because I can easily do the yelling, demanding, and ordering around, but I'm afraid you'll really have to act the rest of this out, with the crying, and fear." Nik said sadly, not wanting for any of this to happen.

"No offense to you, this probably more applies to Stavros – but the fear factor in this whole charade is covered. That's easy...I don't have to pretend to be scared." Jasmine replied.

"Ok...I'm really, really sorry. We'll work as fast as we can to get back to the States...Here, I snuck this in." Nik said as he pulled a stage-makeup kit out from his jacket pocket.

Jasmine looked at him quizzically.

"My friend back home is a painter, and she was quite good at makeup too, so while I was here in town, something inside of me told me to buy this." Nik said.

The stage-makeup was the correct coloring for bruising, and a little fake blood for fake cuts, etc.

"Ok, I'll go into the bathroom and start applying it on...hopefully we'll be able to hide this." Jasmine said.

"Leave that one to me." Nik said.

"Are you ready?" Nik said quietly.

"As I'll ever be." Jasmine replied just as quiet.

"Let's get this over with..." Nik said feeling extremely guilty, even wanting to cry – as if he were to actually go through with what his father told him to.

**_(Author's Notes- Short Chapter's huh? Sorry :-) Again this story isn't that thought out/planned. I just type as I go. lol Well I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter coming soon. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	5. Chap 4 Punishments and True Identity

**_(Author's Notes- Hi everyone!! Well I've finally updated this story. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going to go with it. Hope everyone likes it. Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #4- Punishment and True Identity**

It has been another 3 years since we last left you.

**Greece**-

Nikolas and Jasmine have been deceiving Stavros since he originally introduced Nik to Jasmine. During that time, Nikolas and Jasmine slowly fell in love. They were planning to get married for love, not out of force from Nik's father. They were both very happy – only in secret though, for they weren't about to let Stavros break up what they had. However, one day Jasmine's emotions and anger toward Stavros put her in a bad situation.

Meanwhile Nikolas was in the tunnels of their current castle, figuring out a way to escape and get off the island when something in the pit of his stomach told him something wasn't right.

'_Jasmine!_' Nikolas thought as he raced back to her room.

As he swung the door open to Jasmine's room, he found her tied face down to her bed and Stavros whipping an unconscious Jasmine's back.

"**NO!!** STAVROS! STOP **NOW**!!!" Nikolas yelled furiously.

"Nikolas, you can't possibly let her get away with this!! She must be punished – slowly and severely! She **_knows_** better than to talk back to me!!" Stavros argued.

"She _does_ know better, but **I'LL** be the one to punish her – NOT you!! Now leave us in peace." Nikolas said in a very low but ferocious tone.

"NOW!!" Nikolas yelled when Stavros made no move to leave.

"As you wish. But **_next time_**, I will continue what I started..." Stavros said as he left.

Once Nik was sure Stavros was out of ear shot, he immediately ran over to Jasmine, who was still unconscious to see how much damage Stavros had inflicted.

About an hour later, she came to.

"Nikolas?" Jasmine asked hesitantly.

"I'm here Jasmine. How do you feel? I know you must be in pain..."

"As long as you or my boys weren't hurt, I'll be fine." Jasmine said truthfully.

"I think the boys went into hiding for the moment, and I'm not happy about what Stavros did to you. What happened?" Nikolas asked, concerned.

"I let my anger and emotions get the better of me again...Stavros said that he was never going to let you see your family or friends ever again. He was going to force you to be the Cassadine you said you never wanted to be and I just went at it with him, not really thinking of the consequences and how brutal he can be..." Jasmine replied.

"I'll make sure he pays for this, I promise." Nik said.

As Nikolas began to untie the ropes tying her to her bed, Jasmine hesitantly started to talk.

"Nikolas?"

"Jasmine, sweetheart what is it?" Nik asked a bit worried.

"There's...there's something...something I have to tell you..." Jasmine said very carefully.

"What's up?" Nik asked, curiosity peaked.

"Look, before you get angry, just so you know, you have every right to be...I've had 3 years to tell you this secret. And...and just know that I've wanted to tell you, and I'm not trying to make excuses, but every time I did try to tell you what you need to know Stavros kept getting in the way. Either that or I chickened out. And I'm rambling again..." Jasmine said in a rush, now crying.

"I just hope this doesn't change what we have..." Jasmine said in a whispered voice.

"Anyway...my point is that Jasmine isn't my real name." As Jasmine looked down, presumably to wipe her tears away, in reality she had actually taken out the blue contacts that she had been forced to wear for 3 years.

"It's me Nik, its Emily..." 'Jasmine' said as she her brown eyes reflected back into Nikolas'.

"Em..." Nikolas said stunned, as he suddenly pulled Emily into a crushing, but gentle hug,

"Nik, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but..." Emily said, now, sobbing.

"Shh, shh sweetheart, it's ok. It's ok now. Everything will be alright. I'm here, and for the record, I'm not angry. I had a feeling there was something special about you, but it took me a few years, and a fake name to figure it out." Nik said as he refused to let go of Em.

"Nik?...Are we...are we still getting married?" She asked tentatively, almost scared of his answer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nik said with a smile as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his fiancée.

"Good, I'm so glad. Now I suppose we should find our sons and make sure they're ok."

"Absolutely." Nik agreed. "However, **I** will be the one bringing them in here, while you my fiancée will lie here and try to relax. You're in no condition to be walking around right now."

"Okay, go find them." Em said as she smiled. She was so grateful for the fact that Nik wasn't angry with her.

Almost from the time Nik and 'Jasmine' met, her boys bonded very quickly to Nik. Soon, they were calling Nikolas "Dad" and Nikolas was very happy to become their father in every way, regardless of biology. Sometimes the pressure of keeping Stavros deceived and trying to get home got to Nikolas, but everything was working out well for both he and Emily.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter. Not sure when the next ch will be up. Please Read and Review!! _**

**_Oh btw- Emily's Secrets- I'm going to update it soon, I figured out what i wanted to do. _**

**_Remember please get your chapter submissions in by December - _**

**_I'm thinking of narrowing it down to make it easier: you can have Jason, or any of the Quartermaine's finding out about Emily except Monica. I have plans for Monica. _**

**_S_****_o far the few submissions I have received are great! Hopefully I didn't ruin any stories. Thanks!!! --Am)_**


	6. Chap 5 Weddings and Discoveries

**_(Author's Notes- Updated once again! :-) Hope you like. Please read and review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #5- Weddings and Discoveries**

**3 Months Later**-

After years of hellish conditions for Nikolas, Emily, Anthony and Darien, they were finally able to have a happy moment in their lives with a wedding.

Nik and Em weren't about to have it overshadowed by Stavros' presence. But were both extremely grateful that their sons had witnessed a happy moment.

It was a quiet, short ceremony, with only Stavros and the twins as witnesses. Emily wore a long silky white dress, with spaghetti straps and a short veil. Nikolas wore in a traditional black tuxedo. Nikolas and Emily used traditional vows for each other and were extremely happy.

Stavros was glad Nikolas was finally going to live up to his name as a Cassadine Prince and finally own Jasmine. He knew that Jasmine wouldn't be stepping out of line anymore. And even though Anthony wasn't biologically Nikolas' son, he was going to be the next heir and Stavros was going to be the one to show Anthony what a true heir really does.

Emily saw that look in Stavros' eyes repeatedly and that scared her. She didn't want that monster anywhere near her sons or husband for that matter, and would do anything to prevent it.

Although the thought of Stavros watching their (Nik & Em's) sons worried Emily, Nikolas assured her that his father wouldn't hurt them, especially if Anthony was to be the next heir. In addition, sometimes Nikolas couldn't tell them apart so they could easily frustrate Stavros, hoping he'll give up on it.

With Nik's reassurance, Emily put that thought in the back of her mind as she and Nikolas were beginning to settle down into their honeymoon suite. Nikolas however had asked her to wait outside the door, saying his new bride needed a surprise and wanted their first night as husband and wife to be special. While Emily waited – most impatiently for her husband to be done with whatever surprise he was planning, Emily's eyes wandered to the wall lined with statues of art and colorful paintings.

She never knew this dreary castle that held so much pain for her and Nikolas could be so colorful in this wing.

Suddenly, as her hand brushed over on particular statue, the head arched back and a hidden door was revealed on that wall of colorful paintings. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to do/see or explore much of this new passage in the nighttime (not that she wanted to since her husband was on the other side of their bedroom door) but knew she had to remember this within the coming days,

Emily had then closed the secret passage, quickly but efficiently memorizing the exact statue, and the wall which it opened. Soon Nikolas came back, still in his tux – ready for his new wife to see her surprise.

As Nikolas escorted Emily inside their bedroom, Emily gasped as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Strewn before her were red and white rose petals trailing to their bed, which was covered in petals as well. On either side of the headboard where two beautiful pink and white candles lit to give the room a soft glow.

"Oh Nikolas...this is beautiful...I could never imagine...I'm in shock...wow...this is gorgeous..." Emily said, just about speechless.

Nikolas then picked Emily up and carried her over to their bed; there he gently laid her down.

He had asked her if she was ok and ready for what they were about to do. Emily said that she loved him and although there was nervousness within her, there wasn't fear.

Nikolas eyes stared into her own eyes of deep brown to make sure she wasn't lying for his benefit. There he found no trace of a lie (even though she was a horrible liar to begin with.)

Nikolas then began to slowly undress his wife while kissing her with all the love he held for her. A very deep, slow, intoxicating kiss that was full of commitment and passion.

Husband and wife soon began to make love to each other for the first time.

**The Next Morning**-

As Emily woke up the morning after her wedding night in pure bliss, she expected to find her husband lying next to her. When she didn't find him there she wondered where he went, only to find him walk back into their room with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cassadine." Nikolas replied with a smile.

"I wondered where you went, but I guess I got my answer huh?" Emily said, and after a sweet, morning kiss from her husband Emily replied "Good morning Mr. Cassadine."

"What's this?" Emily asked her husband.

"Breakfast." He said simply, and at his wife's rolling eyes as if to say "Duh," Nikolas elaborated.

"Well, we have tea and orange juice as well as pancakes." Emily let out a heartfelt laugh at the smiley face made of whipped cream and strawberries on her pancakes.

"Well, I'm glad you like it my dear wife. But it's not everyday you find something worth smiling about." Nikolas said as he laughed playfully at his wife.

"Oh!! That reminds me!! Guess what I found while you made me wait outside in the hallway last night?"

Not giving her husband a chance to reply, Em rushed on, but this time in a whisper...just incase... "I found a secret passageway. It's behind one of the walls that is actually false. I figured we could explore it one day to see if it can get us out of here."

At that statement, Nikolas took his hands to either side of his wife's face and bought her into a kiss of pure joy. "I think we picked a perfect time to get married, I mean first our wedding, then you find a possible way to get us all out of here." Nikolas said very excited.

"Nikolas....please, I know you're excited, as am I. But I don't want to get our hopes up if it turns out to be a dead end or just making us go around in circles on this stupid island." Emily said with some doubt.

'You're right sweetheart. What do you say we check it out a bit later, okay? If it leads us to a dead end, well...I'm sure we'll ind something else." Nikolas said.

"What if we can't do it later? What if Sta—mmm" Emily's worry is cut off by her husband's very gentle, yet _very_ intoxicating kiss that drives her crazy.

"Sweetheart, don't mention his name, please? Just don't. His name doesn't have a place in our hearts, our family, or the home that we will hopefully soon create."

Still quite dazed from his kiss, Emily agreed with a simple nod of her head.

**_(Author's Notes- Yayy FLUFFY chapter!! :-) Hope you all liked that chapter. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	7. Chap 6 Pt 1 Planned Escapes

**_(Author's Notes- Hey guys- New chapter is up!! It's a long one too!! :-) Thanks to Cleopatra1 for helping me with the Stav/Nik Dialouge!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #6- Part #1- Planned Escapes...**

After breakfast, Nikolas and Emily went and found their sons playing in their room. They were very happy that their mom and dad were happy and wanted to play with them all day.

Suddenly everyone's attention turned to the footsteps being heard coming down the hall. Emily's first instinct was to get the boys to run into their hiding spots, but Nik said it was going to be ok.

Soon Stavros appeared at the door.

"Hello son, Jasmine. I trust you enjoyed your wedding yesterday?" Stavros asked.

"Yes father, we did. It was wonderful." Nikolas replied.

"I need to see my grandsons for a few moments." At that statement, Emily's eyes narrowed into a look that would be able to kill.

Stavros caught that look.

"And I trust you Nikolas, to teach your wife a lesson about her silent attitude toward her superior. This must be taken care of at once! I was positive Jasmine, that you wouldn't be stepping out of line after you and your husband turned in for the night. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sure he'll deal with you appropriately. Come along Anthony, Darien." Stavros said as the boys were about to stand and follow him.

Nikolas quickly turned on his bravado. "No! I want my sons to see this. However, I do not want you here."

"Nikolas, why is it I never get to see you discipline your wife?" Stavros asked, slight suspicious.

'_Crap!! Think fast Nik...man I wish I had my brother's quick wits when I need them....'_ Nik silently thought.

"Because, remember how I said originally that I'd be the only one who punishes my wife? Well it still applies, so I'd like you out _now_. Plus, I _am_ the Prince after all, so what I say goes! Oh and as for **_my_** sons going with you, that won't be necessary. **I** will be the one teaching them what it's like to be the next heir." Nikolas said fiercely.

"Fine, fine. Oh by the way, Nikolas?" I am very proud of you. You're growing up to be the Cassadine your grandmother and I have always anted you to be." Stavros said with a smile before he left, suspicions gone.

"Dad? You're...you're not really gonna punish mom are you?" Darien asked tentatively when his parents gave him the signal that it was ok to talk again.

"No, of course not sweetie. Daddy was just pretending. But you guys can't tell the bad man that ok? It has to be our little secret." Emily quickly but quietly reassured their sons.

Nikolas' eyes clouded over at his son's question, a look that didn't go unnoticed by his wife. Nikolas quietly went over to his wife, and kissed her softly on her cheek as he left the boys' room and went into their own.

A concerned Emily told her sons to continue playing and that everyone was going to be ok, while she got up and quickly followed her husband.

**Nikolas & Emily's Room**-

"Nik, Nikolas? Hey what's wrong? Please don't let Darien's question get to you. You have to remember, they're only 6 years old." Emily reminded her husband.

"How could I _not_ let it get to me? Our sons actually believed I was going to hurt you and that's the last thing I'd ever want to do!" Nikolas said, frustrated.  
  
"I know, but as long as I know the truth, we'll be ok. We've been doing a good job so far. Look, hopefully we'll only have to keep up this charade for a little while longer. All I want to do is go home..." Emily said.

"I know you do baby, I know you do. We all do." Nikolas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes of silence, the pair lost in memories, an idea popped into Nikolas' head.

"Hey, why don't we check out that secret passageway you found last night?"

"Mmm, I know and have discovered many _secret_ passageways..." Emily said, eyebrows going up and down a few times seductively.

"Is that so? I hate to say it but—" Nik started,

"Then don't..." Emily said cutting him off with a kiss.

"**_But_**, you'll have to tempt me later babe...you _know_ what I meant..." Nik said with a smile.

"Ok, ok...fine. You win...for _now_." Emily said reluctantly.

"I'm sure. Come on, lets go." Nik said with a chuckle as he and Em made their way in the hallway to the secret passageway.

**Secret Passageway**-

"Look at this!! I can't believe you found this! This is wonderful!! We could be outta here soon!!" Nik said.

"I hope so...this is like a maze!! We'll never get out..." Emily said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry okay. We'll find a way, I promise." Nik said.

"Nikolas!! We have to get out of here _now_. Stavros will be looking for us soon, and it took us an hour to make it this far." Emily said looking at her watch.

"Ok, come on lets make our way back." Nik agreed.

**5 Months Later**-

Emily – still blonde haired & blue eyed and Nikolas continually trekked through the passageway, getting deeper and deeper into its darkest corners. Stavros didn't know of it, but always thought Nikolas was taking 'Jasmine' into a secret room away from the twins to punish her for disobedience.

'_She'll never learn._' Stavros thought one night with a shake of his head.

"And as long as my son never learns of who she _really_ is, - especially from her - she'll stay alive..." Stavros threatened quietly to himself.

**Morning**-

Emily awoke one morning feeling pretty good, but suddenly not so much anymore, despite her husband's warm arms encircling her. Unfortunately for him, she woke him up by rushing to the bathroom – sick.

Nikolas, being the loving husband that he is, rubbed Em's back and put Em's hair up for her. As she leaned back against his chest, she spoke, feeling miserable.

"That is _not_ the first thing I want to do when I wake up..."

"Do you think you may have had a delayed, possible allergic reaction to the food last night?" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know, but all I know – it's _**not**_ fun..." Emily said tired.

"I just want to crawl back into bed, not move, and sleep for the rest of the day."

"Well I'm sure you'll feel better later, but I think you going back to bed will be a good idea. Go on, I'll go check on the boys, and then figure out what to do about Stavros. See what he has 'planned' " Nik said.

"Nik, be careful ok?" Em said concerned.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be fine." Nik said as he gave a soft smile.

Stavros Cassadine stopped being Nikolas' father a long time ago. As soon as he realized the extent to which his mother feared him, and the fact that he kidnapped a 16 year old girl – whom is one of his best friends (that he was uninformed of until 3 years later), now his wife who loves him and whom he loves, pushed his decision over the edge.

For all the hatred and insults Luke Spencer dished out at him, he was more of a father than Stavros will ever be. He still heavily considered Stefan a father figure though too.

After checking on his son's, Nikolas found Stavros in the study.

"Nikolas, about time you woke. You have work to do." Stavros scorned.

"I'm sorry, but I had other things to take care of."

"Jasmine? Disrespecting you again, thought she'd learn by now."

"Me too, but apparently she likes the beating and punishment I give."

"So enforce your control more." Stavros countered.

"If I do that I'll kill her."

"Yes, wouldn't that be sad?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Those children of hers would think so."

"They're **_my_** sons! Don't _forget_ that. But also they're too young to understand, though I wonder what the future holds for them." Nikolas said.

"Anthony will no doubt take over and you will teach him how to do exactly that, when he is more mature."

"And where will that leave Darien and his mother?"

Stavros shrugs as if he doesn't know

"My son, that's up to you, but you could always leave her to me when you finally take control of the Cassadine's. Because lets face it: women are toys, things, whores, to be used and they're only good for one thing and one thing only."

Leaving Emily to Stavros and the boys on their own is the **LAST **thing Nikolas will ever do.

At Nikolas' glance, for Stavros' last statement, Stavros continues.

"Why else do you think we keep them shackled up? To make them look pretty? HA!! Women are to be seen, and used, **_NOT_** heard."

"Well, I have to go back to see if my wife has awoken yet." Nikolas said.

"Fine. I'll see you both later." Stavros said.

**Nikolas & Emily's Bedroom**-

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Nikolas asks Emily as he sits on the bed next to her.

"Still miserable, but ok...I just want to feel better. How are the boys?"  
"The boys are fine, and I know you will get better. You've always been a fighter. Always." Nik replied.

"What about _him_?" Em asked.

"He wants me to continue to enforce my control over you. I said if I were to do that, I'd end up killing you." Nikolas says flatly, without emotion.

"Will this ever end?" Em asks, tears in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie, it will...Our question is when. But we've been planning and it'll happen soon. I can feel it." Nik said as he kissed her tears away.

"Nikky?" Em asked like a small child, somewhat reminding Nik of his little sister LuLu.  
"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always." Nik replied as he lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. While holding her close Emily fell asleep on Nikolas' shoulder.

**A Week Later**-

Emily was still feeling miserable, and sick. Nikolas had offered to take her to the doctor, however Stavros had another opinion.

"Nikolas I think **_I_** should be the one to take Jasmine to the doctors."

"_Why?_ She's _my_ wife, not _yours!_" Nikolas said furiously tired of Stavros trying to control Emily _er_ _Jasmine_.

"It will give Jasmine and me time to bond." Stavros countered

"How so? You told me you've kept her here 3 years prior to introducing me to her...." Nikolas asked

"So I had 2 children with her—"

"**_EXACTLY!_** My wife!!—"

"Nikolas! She wasn't your wife yet."

"She was supposed to be! I don't understand how, if you were grooming me to be the Cassadine you've always wanted me to be, then _why_ did _**you**_ get her pregnant?"

That was a question Nikolas was dying to get the answer to. He wanted to know why – if for the sole purpose of making Em his wife, why'd Stavros keep her here for 3 years beforehand, torturing her, making the rest of her teen years pure and most likely unbearable hell?

To make her used to the type of Cassadine treatment men usually give women? Why? Why did Stavros do this to someone that Nikolas loves so much? He wanted to rip Stavros apart for what he did to Emily.

No one deserved that kind of treatment. Not his mother, not Elizabeth, and not Emily.

"Look, there were specific rules she had to follow. She didn't. She had to be punished and if I were to get through to her, that was the only way. Because rest assured, I tried everything else. This was the only way to get Jasmine to obey. However, I will say since you've married her, she's become quite the obedient little wife. Exactly what I expect."

"Then let me take her to the doctor's, father."

While Stavros made his little speech about him having to punish Jasmine, he had turned his back toward Nikolas. At Nikolas' insistence about taking his wife to the doctors, Stavros turned around.

"I said NO!!!" Stavros roared as he stunned Nikolas heavily with a taser gun.

Nikolas never knew what hit him, as he was knocked unconscious while reeling from the effects of the electrical shock. Stavros then had 2 of his servants carry his son into his bedroom.

**Twins' Room**-

"Come now Jasmine, time to go to the doctors." Stavros commanded.

"I thought Nikolas was taking me..." Emily quietly questioned.

Stavros gave her one of his usual looks that told her to keep her mouth shut. "Nikolas had business to attend to, so **I** will be taking you. Now let's _go._" Stavros said harshly enough where Em knew he meant business, but not enough where it would scare the boys.

**Doctors' Office**-

"Come on, hurry up!" Stavros barked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming...I really don't feel so hot right now. The trip isn't doing very well for my stomach." Emily said quietly.

"It's probably just a virus. You'll live." Stavros replied.  
  
As they entered the office...

In Greek- "Yes, can I help you?" Said a young man at the desk.

"Yes, my daughter needs a doctor. She's hasn't been feeling well for a week." Stavros replied back in Greek.

In Greek- "Names please?" Said the man.

"Mine is Lucien Cane, and my daughter's name is Jasmine Cane." Stavros replied back.

In Greek- "Please have a seat, and we'll assist you when a doctor becomes available – it shouldn't too long."

"Excuse me, but I think you're forgetting something Stavros..." Emily piped up.

"_What_, Jasmine?" Stavros growled.

"I don't _speak_ Greek!...And why did you say I was you're _daughter_ and not daughter-_in-law_??" Em said forcefully.

Stavros gave Emily another look, but it was a look Emily had come to fear.

Stavros then got up and told the assistant his request.

Not long after, the assistant called for 'Jasmine' to follow him. As she did so, so did Stavros.

Soon a doctor came in ready to find out why Jasmine Cane was sick. Jasmine's eyes went wide at who her doctor was.

Her doctor was none other than...

**_(Author's Notes- Sorry Guys - CLIFFHANGER :-) Am is so mean I know...lol. Part 2 should be up soon - maybe within the next few days!! Hope you liked this chapter! :-) Thanks again Cleopatra1 for the help!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	8. Chap 6 Pt 2 Results, Curiosity, and Tear...

**_(Author's Notes- Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Here's the next one. Please Read & Review! Thanks! --Am)_**

**Chapter #6- Part #2- Results, Curiosity, and Tears**-

_Previously on SFH- _

_Soon a doctor came in ready to find out why Jasmine Cane was sick. Stavros and Emily were both extremely shocked to find out that her doctor was none other than...

* * *

_

* * *

...Elizabeth Webber. 

"Hi Jasmine. My name's Elizabeth Webber. I'll be doing some tests to see why you're not feeling so good."

"Hi, nice to meet you." 'Jasmine' replied.

It took Emily everything she had, every fiber, ever muscle, every instinct not to hug her best friend and not let her go. She knew she had to hold it together - she couldn't cry now...

"Not to be rude, but where is your husband Jasmine?" Liz asked.

"_I_ can answer that one. Unfortunately he couldn't make it, he had business to attend to and asked me to take her." Stavros said.

"Thank you Mr. Cane. Would you please step outside? I need to ask your daughter some questions." Elizabeth asked.

After a few short moments, Stavros quietly exited the room although wanting to stay very much.

"So Jasmine, where are you from originally?"

"I'm from the Mid-West – Idaho in the States, you?"

"Originally from Colorado, and I currently reside in upstate NY. I'm here in Greece for an abroad internship." Liz replied with a soft smile.

"That's wonderful." 'Jasmine replied.

"And we have no accents." Liz said with a small laugh.

'Jasmine' joined in with her. "Nope! What'd I'd give to be back in the States sometimes. But I like it here, and I'm hoping to visit the States again."

"Well now, what seems to be bothering you?"

"I've been sick, throwing up for about a week now, and I'm not exactly sure why."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Just along with being sick, I really feel drained. Always tired, not wanting to move...lethargic almost." Jasmine said.

"I'm just going to ask you a few more, rather personal questions ok?"

"Ok."

"I see that you're married, when was the last time you've had sex?"

At this, Emily quickly opened her mouth to reply however she had to think a bit, furrowing her brows as she did so.

"Actually, I'm not sure...maybe not for a little while...We've been having a lot of stress lately. We love each other greatly; we've only been married less than a year. It's just environmental stress. We also don't get a lot of privacy where we're living..."

"Ok, understandable. Well, I'm going to run some blood tests...I'll be back in a few minutes." Elizabeth replied.

"Thanks" Jasmine responded.

_**(Author's Notes- As I said in ES- blood tests usually take about 3 days but for the sake of fiction...)**_

**15 Minutes Later**-

Stavros has joined 'Jasmine' and Elizabeth back in the room, as he and 'Jasmine' are waiting for the results to come back.

"Well, Jasmine, I'm happy to report that you and your husband are about to be parents. You're 5 months pregnant." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"5 months? But how come I didn't get morning sickness like 2 months ago?" 'Jasmine' said baffled.

"Well, some expectant mothers are lucky. Most get morning sickness between 3-4 months and some get morning sickness in the 5th month. You are one of those women." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, and congratulations. Please avoid stress. It's not healthy for you or your baby. I'd like you to come back in a few days with your husband if possible (no offense Mr. Cane) for an ultrasound. The only reason I recommend your husband is because its usually better for both parents to understand what's going on." Liz said.

"Thank you doctor. Come Jasmine, let's go home. You're only 22 and you're pregnant again. At least this time you're married, not 16 years old, and for the moment not having twins." Stavros said as he shook his head.

Emily stopped cold. She knew Elizabeth was watching her from a side angle, and Emily just narrowed her eyes, snapping her head to the other side, away from Liz's gaze, trying not to cry.

"I hate you..." She muttered, crying as she quickly walked passed Stavros, who followed without another word to Liz.

**Castle**-

As Emily and Stavros returned, he forcefully grabbed Em's arm.

"You _do_ realize that the only thing saving you from being severely punished is you being pregnant correct?" Stavros growled.

"Yes." Emily said quietly as tears continued to trickle down her eyes.

"Get out of my sight." Stavros barked as Em quickly walked away.

**Nik & Em's Bedroom**-

It was very late when Emily went into her bedroom. Stavros had worked her hard tonight, giving the servants a day off. It's almost as if he wanted to harm Em's baby, putting Em under a good amount of pressure in addition to what she's already dealing with.

Emily continually asked where Nikolas was, but every question about Nikolas was ignored. As Em shut her door, sliding down it as she did so, she didn't notice Nikolas already lying in bed.

She sobbed for a good hour before she looked up and realized that Nikolas was in the room.

Emily walked over to the end of her bed and crawled in, completely exhausted. Kneeling next to her husband, she thought he was sleeping.

"Nik?" She said lightly shaking him with no response, "Nikolas, wake up." Now shaking him a little harder, still crying and beginning to panic.

"Nikky? Please wake up. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you responding?" Em asked in the voice of a hurt little child.

She quickly checked his pulse, only to realize that he is breathing, and having a good steady heart beat, Emily figured he was probably unconscious for some other reason.

Quietly, she stretched out next to her husband, and laid her head on his chest sobbing, wishing he would wake up and wrap his arms around, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Nikolas, we can't leave yet. We can't. There's no way I'll be able to do this. I found out why I'm sick...I'm 5 months pregnant. We're going to have a baby. And to think we conceived this little one more than likely on our wedding night." Em gave a watery smile.

"But this is supposed to be a happy moment, so why am I so conflicted? Why do I feel this isn't the right time for a baby? We're SO close to getting out and now we may have to wait at least a year? I can't put you and our sons through that..." Em trailed as she continued to cry as she continued to speak to an unconscious Nik in a soft, very quiet voice.

"I know you'll never leave me, so saying this won't make a difference, but I need to say it – I want you and the boys to get out of here, and I'll stay behind..."

Crying for a few moments more, voice going hoarse, Emily continued.

"I don't know what to do anymore...I want to go home, just as much as you do, and I don't know if we'll be able to do that. There's no way I'll be able to go through the stress of running, especially when I'm going have this baby in only a few months...there's no way..."

Unbeknownst to Emily, yet another hour had passed but she didn't care. While trying to control her crying and her stress level, she finally had the courage to speak about who she saw today.

"I saw Elizabeth today. She was my doctor. God Nik...it took me everything I had not to hug her and not let my best friend go. I knew I would have gotten it **_big time_** from Stavros if I had done that. I probably wouldn't ever see the light of day again..."  
  
Emily paused, but spoke again...  
  
"She looks good Nik. She seems happy from what I can tell. Stavros tried to tarnish my 'alter ego' because he said right in front of her that I had gotten pregnant at 16 with twins. I couldn't look at her. I just felt so dirty...so ashamed...I couldn't look her in the eyes. I had to look away...If, if Lucky is here, I don't think I'll be able to handle lying to him or Elizabeth anymore. I'll break..." Em ended up speaking at a semi-normal volume to barley a whisper.

A quiet knock soon came from Nik and Em's door, she found out that it was her sons, and quickly wiped her tears away to let them in.

She found them on the other side of the door, sleeping bags in hand, wanting to stay with their parents because of a bad dream.

Em smiled and told the boys that they'll need to stay quiet because their dad was asleep. She set them up on her side of the bed, on the floor and gave them her comforter blanket.

She decided to give her sons a little bit of happiness.

"Hey boys, guess what?" Em whispered.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you and your dad."

"What is it Mama?" Anthony asked first.  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now would it?" Em smiled.

"Aw Mama. That's not fair..." Darien said, lower lips sticking out (much like his mother) in mock sadness.

"Aww...well I'm going to tell you tomorrow because I want to tell your dad first ok? But I promise, as soon as he knows, I'll tell you guys."

The boys beamed, and fell asleep thinking of the possible surprises their mom could conjure up.

Emily watched her sons fall asleep with smiles on their faces, as a small one graced her own face.

She slowly turned back around and laid her head back on top of her husband.

Emily didn't get a wink of sleep, crying softly and silently for the entire night.

**Greece Apartment**-

(At the same time as Emily's mini-breakdown)

Elizabeth came 'home' (or what was considered home for the moment) to find her fiancée Lucky at the computer. He came with her to remind her of home.

"Hey Lucky."  
"Hey Liz. How was work?"

"Good. Did you eat yet?"

"Nope, waited for you. Anything interesting happen at work?" 

"Lucky, you know I can't tell you anything specific...and I won't. But there was this one patient. It wasn't her, but her father that gave me the chills. I don't know what it was about him, but it just didn't seem right. And it looked to me that the daughter was scared of him. She tried to hide it, but I saw it in her eyes. Clear as day."

"What's his name?"

Liz considered this but answered him anyway.

"Lucien Cane."

"Want me to look him up?" Lucky offered.

"Well against my better judgment....no." Liz said.

"No?" Lucky asked, sure that she was going to say 'yes'.

"Well I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing, if it is nothing."

"And if it's not nothing? Then what?" Lucky countered.

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

"What if by then it's too late?"

"Look Lucky, I really want to wait on this. Besides I asked Jasmine to come back in a few days and bring her husband with her." Liz said.

"Okay, okay, you win." Lucky said, as he and Liz settled in for the night.

**Morning**-

Nikolas started to awake with a blistering headache. As he was about to stretch, he felt a weight upon his right side, only to open his eyes and realize that it was his wife. He quickly looked over her head to find his sons on the floor sleeping soundly.

He smiled at the scene before him and soon turned his attention back to his wife.

However his smile didn't last when he saw her eyes: open, red, puffy, tears still coming down her face, while taking shaky breaths – trying to control her crying.

When Emily realized her husband was awake, her eyes darted to his face. She was worn out but not about to sleep until her husband made her or due to pure emotional drain.

"How are you feeling?" Came the quiet raspy voice of Nikolas' wife.

"Well aside from the pounding headache, not too bad. As for you, what happened? Did you even get an ounce of sleep last night?" Nikolas asked, seriously concerned.

"Doubt it." Came the simple reply.

"Why? Did you find out why you're sick?"

"Yes, but I'm ore concerned about you. Why were you unconscious last night? Literally you were. I couldn't wake you up. I got really scared until I realized you were breathing normally. But still..." Emily said.

"Well, Stavros really didn't want me taking you to the doctor, so he tased me." Nik said.

"_What!?_" Em exclaimed, but quietly as not to disturb her sleeping sons while bolting into a sitting position. "Nikolas, we have to get you to a doctor, who knows what kind of damage that shock could have caused."

"Sweetheart, I'll be ok. I think the fact that I was unconscious from mid-afternoon all the way through now was the full extent of it." Nikolas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Now it's your turn. Why did you look so bad this morning?"

"_Thanks_ Nik..." Came Em's reply. "You know what I mean...."

Too tired, and not wanting to bicker, Emily told him what was on her mind. "I saw Elizabeth yesterday, she was my doctor. I'm sick because...well, because we're going to have a baby...I'm pregnant."

Nikolas eyes went wide, and it took him a minute to let that news sink in.

He then enveloped his wife into a hug and kissed her temple, as Em rested her head on his shoulder.

"Really? We're going to have a baby. That's wonderful." Nikolas said extremely happy.

Em then took her head off his shoulder, and looked her husband in the eyes. "But – as happy as I am, our timing sucks...We're stuck here for at least another year. I don't want to hold you and our sons here—"

"**_Don't_** even think about it. I'm not leaving you back here while our sons and I go home. No way, no how. We're a team. We're not splitting up. We either leave (all 4 of us) together or not at all. So we have to wait a little while longer, we can make it. I know we can." Nik said sternly.

"Have you been taking 'Lucky Lessons?' How are you optimistic when all I can think of is 'what ifs?" Em asked.

"We just have to believe that we can do this. We believe that, and we can do anything." Nik said.

"Okay." Em said as she rested her head on Nik's shoulder once again.

They sat there for a little while, Emily just about dozing off when a quiet voice interrupted her silent freefall of sleep.

"Mama?" Darien asked awake, and his brother soon waking up too.

"Hey boys. Did you sleep well?" Emily asked her sons.

"Yes. Hi dad." Anthony said.

"Hi Anthony, Darien." Nikolas said.

"Mama, what's your surprise?" Darien asked.

"Did you tell Dad what it was yet?" Anthony asked at the same time of his brother's question.

Nik smiled, slightly shook his head – _'So much like their mother.'_ He thought.

"Why don't I answer this one? Boys, you may have a new brother or sister soon. You're Mama is going to have a baby." Nikoas said.

Neither parent thought their sons' eyes could ever go so wide. They weren't sure if it was a good reaction or bad reaction.

"COOL!!" Both boys said in unison.

Emily laughed for the first time a while.

Soon Emily and Nikolas were bombarded with questions from their 6 year old sons.  
  
**A Little While Later**-

After about an hour of answering questions in ways the boys would understand, they got called for breakfast. The boys had already scampered away to go eat and Emily was taking her time getting up, still very, very tired.

As she was about to move away from the bed when 2 warm arms belonging to her husband, lightly wrapped around her slowly protruding stomach, making her sit on the bed.

"Hey, hey. Where do you think you're going huh?" Nik said in a gentle voice.

"To eat?" Em replied.

"Not right now you're not." Nik said – eyes worried.

"And why not?" Em asked.

"Because I want you to get some sleep and I promise I'll bring you something later. And now that we've got the baby to consider, I don't want you walking around like a zombie with no rest. You didn't get any last night. Therefore, I want you to go to sleep now. No 'buts', no protests. Just get some sleep and that will make all 3 of us – you, me, and the baby – feel better."

"Nik..." Em got cut short by Nikolas soft kiss to her lips.

"You will only ever hear me say this (hopefully this'll be the only time) because I love you: that's an order." Nikolas said softly, no harsh voice forcing her to obey, no harsh control, no severe punishments behind his words is she didn't comply.

Just a soft command, wanting his wife to stay healthy and be ok. Emily knew that, and knew she wasn't going to win looking at the determination in his eyes to get her to sleep.

However, the idea of falling into a sleep-filled oblivion greatly appealed to her.

Nodding in her submission, Emily hugged her husband and settled down into the pillows. Nikolas smiled as he walked to her side of the bed to pick up the comforter that the boys used and tucked his wife in. Within seconds of the blanket wrapped around her, Emily was out like a light. Exactly what Nikolas hoped for. As he kissed her forehead, he quietly slipped out of the room and went downstairs to eat with his sons.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter...not sure when that'll be. Please Read nad Review!! Thanks! --Am)_**


	9. Chap 7 Surprises and Relaxation

**_(Author's Notes- Well here's chapter #7!! Sooner than we both thought!! :-) Hope everyone likes it!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #7- Surprises and Relaxation**

**A Few Days Later**-

Nikolas had planned to take Emily to the doctors for her ultrasound. He was determined, but yet again Stavros wasn't about to let that happen – especially when his wife's doctor was Elizabeth Webber.

Nikolas had been overpowered by Stavros and 2 of his men and has been tied up this time, leaving his wife in Stavros' clutches.

**Doctor's Office**-

"Well Jasmine, are you ready for you're ultrasound?" Liz asked, as Lucky observed, ready to do the technical stuff.

"Yes. I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it again. He really, really wanted to be here...I'm sure he'll be here next time." Em said as brightly as she could without giving evil looks to Stavros. However, she was feeling scared and sad that Nikolas was prevented from seeing this.

"Well Jasmine, let's see what we have here..." Lucky spoke up, blue eyes sincere.

"We have 2 arms, 2 legs, a nice sized head...and the heartbeats look to be..." Lucky trailed off.

"Heartbeats? There are 2 of them?" 'Jasmine' questioned curiously...

"Yes...it looks as if you're going to have twins."

"_Again_ huh Jasmine?...Reminds you of when you were 16 doesn't it?" Stavros said just to rub her the wrong way.

"Please leave. Leave now." Jasmine said, voice low, trying to control her stress level, her tears, and her embarrassment/shame.

"Mr. Cane, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Jasmine's blood pressure just sky-rocketed." Lucky said.

Stavros didn't move.

"Sir, you have to go _now!_" Lucky said.

Stavros finally left.

"So...you said I was having twins?" Jasmine hesitantly spoke up after a few moments of tension between Lucky, Liz, and herself.

"Yes, it seems that way." Lucky said, giving a small smile.  
  
"But why doesn't the other baby show up that well?" 'Jasmine' asked.

"Well, the only reason I see one set of legs & arms, and one head is, I guess the 2nd baby is curled up in a ball directly behind his or her brother or sister." Lucky replied.

"Is that good?" She asked concerned.

"Well, it looks that although the 2nd baby is behind the other and if we move to the side here, the baby looks just as well developed as the 1st. And they both have very steady and strong heartbeats." Elizabeth reassured her.

"We see no problems so far. Continue to avoid stress, eat healthy, and continue to take vitamins and I don't foresee a problem." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Would you like to know the sex of your twins?" Lucky asked.

'Jasmine' pondered this a bit.

"...No thank you. I want it to be a surprise, but I also think that this should be a decision between my husband and I."

"No problem. Come back in about 2 weeks and we'll check your progress. If you have any questions or think there are any problems you know where to find us. Remember: avoid stress. I'm sorry if that doesn't come so easy for you though." Liz said.

"Thanks...and I'm sorry about him. He has very little patience for me..." Jasmine said.

"It's ok. If you don't mind me asking...how are your other twins?" Liz asked.

"They're good. They're only 6 years old, but the best sons I could ever ask for." Em said smiling. Her boys always brought her joy.

"I'm happy for you. Well I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks then?"

"Yes. Have a good day."

"You too." Lucky and Liz replied in unison.

After Jasmine left, Lucky immediately agreed with Liz.

"You're right, I don't like that guy at all. I did not like the looks that he was giving her, and I didn't like her reactions – however small – of fear that were displayed in her eyes. I'm going to follow them. Something just isn't right." Lucky said.

"Be careful Lucky." Liz warned.

"I will." Lucky replied.

**Outside**-

Lucky quickly hid and spied on the two, somewhat shocked, at what he saw.

Emily & Stavros were outside, prepared to go back to the castle.

"Look you little..." Stavros growled quietly as he grabbed a hold of Em's arm once again.

"Hey! Let go of me. There won't be many more times that you'll be able to do this, and I can't wait for that!" Emily growled back.

"All the _more_ reason to do it now. How _dare_ you...You think you can order me out of the room when I have every right to be there?"

"Wrong! **You** have **no** right to be there! My **husband does**! You keep preventing him!" Em countered quietly.

"Be _glad_ you're pregnant because trust me you would have gotten slapped for that. But all the punishments you're getting away from now...be prepared – because you will NOT escape them forever. Trust me. When the time is right, you will pay for this. All of it." Stavros said, not putting up with anything.

"Not if my husband has anything to say about it. You know he's the one to punish me, not you." Em said, not liking where this was going.

"What you're husband doesn't know, won't hurt him Jasmine." Stavros said as he grabbed both her arms and forced her into a bruising, harsh kiss that as short as it really was, felt like a hellish eternity to Em.

"Now _let's GO!_" Stavros barked, while getting on the horse he rode in on, while Em walked. He grabbed her arm once again, this time with a little less force and tied it to a rope that was on the horse's saddle– not willing to let her run away. Emily followed, looking down at her feet the entire time.

Lucky followed, prepared to get Jasmine and her kids out of this obviously abusive situation, only hoping her husband wasn't worse...

**Castle**-

Lucky followed Jasmine and Lucien as best he could. He was able to sneak into the doors, and hid to hear more conversation.

"Jasmine, I suggest you be on you're best behavior unless you want me to convince my son that I should be the one either punishing you, or raising your sons." Stavros said.

'_His son? I thought Jasmine was his daughter..._' Lucky thought.

Jasmine simply nodded.

"Get out of here. I do **not** want to see you right now. Go!" Stavros yelled.

**Nik & Em's Bedroom**-

Emily quietly walked to her bedroom. A silent Lucky followed, but realized before he came close to the door that he had to find another way in. When he couldn't, he found a way outside and was able to find Jasmine's bedroom window – which lucky for him (no pun intended) was open.

"Hey baby. How'd the ultrasound...what'd he do this time?" Nikolas asked quietly as he saw her walk in - knowing she was upset.

Emily hadn't yet looked up at Nik and when she finally did she gasped in horror at the bruises on his face as she found him tied up.

"Nikolas! Oh my gosh! What have they done to you? First tasering you, then this? They're gonna end up killing you if I don't start listening..." Em cried as she rushed over to him, cradling his face, quickly kissing him, and soon untying him.

'_Nikolas?! Nikolas is alive?_' Lucky thought.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." Nik said.

"Just hold me. Please? I don't want to do this anymore..." Emily cried as she latched onto her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Nikolas asked worried sick.

"The ultrasound went well. Nik...we're having twins. I didn't want to find out if they were girls or boys...Lucky was there."

'_How'd she know to tell Nikolas that I was there? Maybe he told her about me and Liz?_' Lucky pondered.

"And?" Nik asked.

"It still took me everything I had not to break down. As much as my home is with you, it's more complete with them too."

"I know what you mean, I know _exactly_ what you mean. But that's not everything is it?"

"No..." Emily said barley audible.

"It was Stavros..." Continuing to barley speak.

"Baby, what'd he do to you?" Nikolas said, voice in a low fury toward Stavros.  
  
'_Stavros? What's he doing alive...?_' Lucky pondered.

Emily continued to cry as she slowly slid down to her knees.

"Baby? You're scaring me here, what's wrong? You know I won't love you any less. I love you with everything I have. You're **not** going to lose me." Nikolas said, trying to give his wife some confidence.

"He...he kissed me, really hard...Just after we got outside from the doctor's office...I didn't want to—" Em said as she started to sob.

"Shhh, shhh. It's not your fault okay. It's not your fault." Nikolas said softly, trying to sooth his wife, rocking her back and forth like a small child – like Emily did her sons when they were younger.

_'Damnit!! He must be working with Helena. But I'm so glad my brother is alive!! And I really want to help Jasmine.'_ Lucky thought.

Fortunately for Emily, she didn't see the cold hatred in her husband's eyes toward Stavros getting colder and colder.

"Nikolas?" Emily quietly asked.

'_Why the hell did that voice sound so familiar? I **know** that voice...'_ Lucky thought to himself.

"Yeah?" Nik replied quietly.

"Can you forgive me?" Emily asked eyes wide and pleading.

Nikolas was astonished that she would ask such a question.

"How and why would _ever_ ask that question?" Nik asked quietly.

"Because of –" Em started.

"If you say because of Stavros – _don't_. You did **_nothing_** wrong. Nothing. It was all him, not you, never you. And I still love you, never less. Hell I love you more for the fact that you were honest with me and this didn't blow up in both our faces."

Emily stayed quiet with tears still falling because of course, that was her reasoning for asking her husbands forgiveness.

Not long after, Nikolas picked his wife up and put her on their bed.

He then left her and went into another room, leaving his wife to wonder exactly what her loving husband was up to.

She then heard bath water, but was too tired and emotionally exhausted to think anything of it. Em soon felt her husband pick her up again, and start to carry her into the other room.

"Nik, what are you doing? I just want to attempt to sleep right now..." Emily said, snuggling against Nikolas to get comfortable, not really caring if she was making sense.

"I am running you a bath. It'll help relax you. Plus it'll be good for you and our twins." Nik said with an innocent smile.

Lucky took the opportunity to leave his hiding spot, and go back to Elizabeth. He really wanted to tell her of his discovery. He also figured Nik & Jasmine didn't get too much privacy with Stavros around and wasn't about to let them lose this moment. In addition, for Lucky to stay – it was just wrong.

"Okay, okay fine. But I am **_not_** moving." Emily said.

"Never said you had to. Just relax ok. Just close your eyes and let me pamper you like you so much deserve."

"Okay..." Emily relented.

He helped Em get undressed and put her into the tub.

Nik then massaged his wife's shoulders, and washed & rinsed her hair. When Em was done, she lifted herself out of the tub into the awaiting arms of her husband who waited with a large fluffy towel to wrap around her.

He kissed her softly, and carried her to their bed as he sat her down and as she leaned against him he brushed her hair. Em then (with the help of her husband – because she literally was _that_ tired) got into a set of beautiful, maroon colored silk pajamas that Nikolas had surprised her with. While Nikolas was brushing Em's hair, she ended up falling asleep. Nik chuckled to himself and tucked his wife in, as he too fell asleep with his arms around her.

**Lucky & Liz's Apartment**-

Lucky rushed back to his apartment that he shared with Liz out of breath, but actually incredibly happy.

"Liz! Liz!! Guess what?" Lucky exclaimed.

"What is it Lucky?" Said a groggy Liz, who's just been woken up.

"I've got great news! But you might want to brace yourself."

"Ok...Lucky what's this about? Wait! Is this about following Jasmine this afternoon?"

"Yes! I found out why Jasmine is scared of her father. Her father is none other than Stavros Cassadine."

"Wait a minute...Stavros Cassadine? Isn't that Nikolas' father?" Liz questioned.

"Yes. And Jasmine isn't his daughter. Jasmine is actually his daughter in law."

"But how? Nikolas is dead, and Stavros should be too...He doesn't have any other children that we know of..." Liz said shocked.

"That's it though...Liz, Nikolas is alive." Lucky said.

"What?...How is that possible?" Liz asked stunned.

"Does anyone really ever stay dead in PC? Plus Nikolas is Jasmine's missing husband."

"But if Nikolas hasn't changed (or so we presume) then where the hell is he when his wife needs him most?" Liz said angry.

"Apparently he was tasered a few days ago, and this time he was beaten and tied up to prevent him from coming." Lucky said.

"So...if Nikolas has been alive all this time..."

"Then why didn't he contact us? My guess – Stavros has been grooming him to be the Cassadine Nikolas never wanted or wants to be. And Nikolas, as far as I can tell, hasn't changed a bit. Loves Jasmine to death, and is not about to let that monster hurt her – especially if he can help it." Lucky said.  
  
"I feel so bad for Jasmine. I mean having twins at 16, she's only 22 now...overbearing father in law – although I don't get why Stavros said Jasmine was his daughter."

"Me neither. Nik's apparently been trying to get home to us for the past few years. And I think he's told Jasmine so much about us, she feels as if we're her home too. I think she needs all the friends she can get." Lucky said.

"Agreed. Now if only we can find Em..." Liz said, still saddened by her friend's disappearance.  
"We will...hopefully soon..." Lucky said as he kissed LIz softly.

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you liked that chapter!! Next one coming soon!! Please Read & Review!! --Am)_**


	10. Chap 8 Surprise Visitors and Evil Plans

**_(Author's Notes- Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #8**- **Surprise Visitors and Evil Plans**

**The Next Morning- **

Nikolas had woken up only a few minutes ago. He was now watching his sleeping wife and was trying to think of a way for both of them, their sons, and Lucky & Liz to get out of Greece. Emily soon stirred, opened her eyes, but soon rolled back over letting Nikolas know she wasn't about to wake up.

One thing Nikolas knew: Emily was _not_ a morning person, especially without coffee, tea, or hot chocolate.

But, he had to get her up. Emily had woken up in the middle of the night, scared that Stavros might end up going after Lucky and Liz. She told Nikolas exactly what she said to Stavros while at the doctors, and Nik knew Stavros would want to see results of punishment.

Nikolas hated this, sometimes more so than Emily herself.

"Come on Em. You have to wake up..." Nikolas said.

"Mmm...no...too sleepy." Emily mumbled.

"I know you are, but it's necessary." Nikolas said while scooping Emily up in his arms and carrying her once again to the bathroom where he promptly placed her at the vanity.

Em just looked at her husband through her mirror with one question in her eyes. Her husband knew exactly what question that was.

"I wish I knew baby. I wish I knew. Come on, lets get this makeup on you..." Nikolas said as he started to apply the bruise makeup.

The real bruises on Emily's arms, Nikolas decided not to address the night before. But today was a different story. He was definitely going to talk to Stavros about putting his hands on his wife.

The makeup Nikolas helped his wife apply was what looked to be a handprint on the right side of her face, and another on her left shoulder. He put a little makeup on the small of her back, and Emily put some color under her eyes to make them look baggier than they actually were. Emily also put a little fake blood under her lip and her chin.

They needed effect, and that's what they were hoping to achieve.

They soon realized that Emily indeed looked like a battered wife, and it broke Nikolas' heart to think of him actually doing that...

"Ready?" He asked her softly.

"No...Am I ever?...Never mind." Emily said wanting to cry, but held it together.

"How about we discuss strategies later ok?" Nikolas said, wanting to give his wife a better option than their current situation.

"Ok. Let's go." She said as he escorted her out the door.

**Doctor's Office**-

"Shoot!! Lucky, I just found Jasmine's jacket here. And I'm on break, so why don't we find where Sta—I mean Lucien lives and give this back to her." Liz said.

"Good idea, come on." Lucky said as they made their way to a part of hell that Jasmine has to call home.

**Castle – Study**-

Stavros Cassadine was not in a happy mood. He never was when it came to Jasmine. She was always so disobedient, and he knew he couldn't effectively correct her because she was pregnant. He was just about to call his son into the room for a private conversation about her when the doorbell rang.

At the same moment, Nikolas and Emily were walking down the hallway toward the study when they heard the doorbell as well.

Nikolas quickly winked at his wife to let her know he was going to start yelling, make demands, and give orders.

Quickly giving his wife a kiss, they entered the study.

"Jasmine! Don't just stand there, get the door!" Nikolas said.

"**_Wait_**, no." Stavros interjected.

"Why not father?" Nikolas questioned, getting his interest peaked.

"Yeah, it's not like it's going to be anyone who knows us anyway. It's not like they're going to care – no one does." Emily said.

Nikolas was quite stunned that she said that, toward Stavros no less.

"What have I always told you Jasmine? Women are to be seen, not heard – fine! **Go! Now**!" Stavros yelled.

Emily left the room, and went to the door, trying to look at it from an angle. She wanted to look from her left side as opposed to her "bruised" right side.

"Yes?" Em asked, shocked at who she saw.

"Hi Jasmine. We're sorry to interrupt you, but you left this here yesterday." Lucky said as he handed her jacket to her.

"Thanks, I didn't realize I even left it." Jasmine replied with a small smile.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a servant lightly and accidentally tugged at Jasmine's left arm which made her flinch in pain. However, her first reaction was to look at who was grabbing her arm, and therefore exposing the right side of her face.

As Lucky and Liz looked at her in shock, Lucky then brushed past Jasmine (Liz quickly following) and stormed into the study where he, for the first time really saw his brother in almost 7 years.

As Emily rushed right after them (as best she could) she soon entered the heavily tense room.

"I can't believe it's really you..." Lucky said as he laid eyes upon his older brother, who (as much as he wanted to hug his brother) stayed emotionless.

"Lucky, Elizabeth." Nikolas replied nonchalantly.

"After 6 plus years you're not even _**happy**_ to see us are you Nikolas?" Liz asked puzzled.

'I will say it's been a long time." Nik said.

'_Geez, now I know what Emily feels...This **IS** hard...'_ Nik silently thought as Emily returned to his side.

"Jasmine, I want you to get your boys, and Liz and I are getting you and the kids out of here. There's no way I can let you live like this – especially when you're 5 months pregnant." Lucky said.

'_Lucky, you will never know how much I love that you're my brother. Always protecting those in need and those you love, even when you don't know they're right in front of you. I will never stop calling you my brother for wanting to protect my wife as much as you do right now...'_ Nik thought.

"Over my dead body!" Stavros roared, which of course brought 4 pairs of eyes to stare.

"Why not Lucien? I saw you put your hands on Jasmine yesterday, saw you forcefully kiss her, and heard the threats you made to her when you got home." Lucky said.

At Nikolas', Jasmine's, and Stavros' questioning and surprised looks, Lucky continued.

"That's right. I followed you two home last night. And you my dear _brother_, I thought you loved her. She had no marks on her face from the time I followed her home, through the time I left from my spot near your window."  
  
At Nikolas' and Jasmine's shocked expression, Lucky elaborated.  
  
"Relax – I let you have you're privacy...or what I **thought** was privacy. Maybe I was wrong to leave. Maybe I should have stayed. Maybe I would have been able to save her from some of the hell she was going to live through. And now I come back here, (which I didn't expect to,) and find her beaten up? What – did you _know_ I was there and only pretend to be nice to her till you knew I was gone, then let her have it? She's 5 months **pregnant!!** Do you have **_any idea_** what damage you could've done to your twins that she's carrying?" Lucky yelled, somewhat scared for Jasmine.

"Actually, I'm quite proud of my son-in-law. He has _finally_ shown some physical proof of his reinforcement to Jasmine's disobedience. I'm glad to see physical results instead of just mental results." Stavros said.

"I wasn't taking to you! And how could you be so cruel to your own daughter? It just sickens me!!" Lucky said.

Both Nik and Em wanted to cry at Lucky's passionate concern. If only he knew everything. Emily was glad Lucky didn't know who she really was, because he probably would have killed Stavros right then and there. Sometimes she wasn't sure if Nikolas was planning on killing Stavros himself or not.

"I know of him kissing my wife...And Lucien, if I may ask, what is the one cardinal rule I have for you and you only? I want you to repeat it to me." Nikolas asked, for once able to turn his real fury on his father.

Stavros gave a roll of his eyes. Lucky and Liz were both intrigued at Nikolas' one rule. Emily had a strong feeling she knew exactly what that rule was. Problem is Stavros disregarded that rule, no matter how small the act, every chance he got...She told Nik this and he's been trying to fix it ever since. He's even been tempted to "forbid" Jasmine of having any encounter with Stavros, but it wouldn't work because Stavros would then get suspicious.

"Well? What is it? What is the only rule that YOU **_have_** to follow?" Nikolas asked, patience diminishing at each second ticking away.

"That I am not to touch or punish your wife without you're permission." Stavros said, thinking he could dodge this bullet.

"**_WRONG!!_** You are not to touch or punish my wife **AT ALL**, regardless of what I say, which may or may not be out of pure frustration aimed at my wife. So get it right!!" Nikolas roared.

"Nikolas what happened to you? It's been 6 years. Yes, I'm sure you've changed, we all have! But since when do you beat up on women? Since when do you not care about their feelings or who they are as people? Hasn't Elizabeth or Emily taught you anything over our years of friendship?" Lucky countered, not remembering that Nik has tried to get home over the past 6 years.

"Do **NOT** mention Emily's name!" Nikolas shot back at Lucky.

"Ooh, I hit a nerve didn't I Nik? You loved her didn't you? Hell do you even know where's she's been or what happened to her?" Lucky said.

"Back off Lucky. I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no desire to see her, nor do I know where she is right now. I'm happy here, in Greece, away from everyone."

Em's ears shot up at Lucky's statement. Granted she knew it was true, Nikolas did love her - very much. But she wondered how her husband would dodge this question knowing that A: she was in the room, right next to him and B: if what he may say would hurt her. Em knew he wouldn't mean any of the nasty things he may say and would more than likely make it up to her.

"Well incase there's still a part of you that cares about the 4 Musketeer's Emily went missing. She left after your funeral, and we haven't heard from her since. We're worried sick thinking about what ifs. We have no idea where she could be. We've had me, my dad, Jason, _and_ Sonny looking for her for 6 years! Know what we found? **_Nothing_**!!" Lucky said as he grabbed the crystal glass and threw it against the wall making the girls jump.

"I don't _care_!!" Nikolas gritted out through clenched teeth. "She is nothing. She probably ran off with Juan or whoever she was dating at the time."

'_Baby, please forgive me. I mean nothing that I say right now...'_ Nikolas thought, wishing Em could read his thoughts.

"Well the fact that you even remember _his_ name means you haven't stopped thinking about her. Even _you_ miss her, and you know it. Help us find her." Lucky said.

"Would you just leave Nikolas be. He doesn't want anything to do with whoever you're talking about." Stavros piped up.

"Jasmine! Go into the library and wait for Nikolas to get you." Stavros suddenly barked, feeling she was getting a free ride out of this.

"Lucien! Do not order my wife around. Jasmine, he's right – go wait for me there while I show our 'guests' out. And by the way Lucien, don't go near nor discipline my wife. I have asked that the staff report to me if you do not do as I ask. Remember: punishing my wife – that is for me to do." Nikolas said, about to escort Lucky and Liz out on Lucky's side, as not to make Liz feel threatened.

As Em left for the library, Stavros went in another direction completely, looking for the twins.

As Stavros left, Nikolas went ahead of Lucky and Liz.

"Come with me." He said quietly.

Lucky and Liz looked at each other briefly puzzled, but soon followed.

Nikolas had reservations about leaving Emily alone in the house with Stavros. Hopefully she would be with their twins because Stavros wouldn't hurt her in front of them, no matter what kind of example he was trying to set.

Nikolas soon realized that Lucky and Liz came via Lucky's car and asked if he could drive them anywhere secluded. He told them there was something they needed to know, but couldn't risk getting caught.

**Castle**-

Stavros Cassadine was livid. And a livid Stavros was **not** a good thing. He was determined to make Jasmine's life more hellish than it already was, and was going to use the one thing that would shatter her most to bring her down.

Her children.

Stavros wasn't suspicious of anything, he just wanted to get her into trouble, and if Nikolas wasn't going to teach her a lesson, he'd be damned if she got away with it.

Although he was quite pleased with the progress Nikolas began to show. He figured that slap to the face had to hurt. He'd be glad to continue that. Regardless of Nikolas' orders, Stavros was still his father.

He wanted anything to get Jasmine in trouble. No matter how small or insignificant.

And where's the best place to start – in their bedroom of course.

"Boys. Come with me. I need your help looking for something." Stavros said to Anthony and Darien.

"What are you looking for?" Anthony asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet but it's in your parent's room."

"But Mama and Dad aren't in there, so why would we go there? Plus can't you just ask them?" Darien asked.

"You're mother _and_ father already said I can come get you. And because you are young, you can help me look under things and such." Stavros convinced the young boys.

"Okay." They both said.

"Wait...Will Mama get in trouble at all?" The boys asked, just to make sure.

"I promise. Your mother will _not_ get in trouble." Stavros said.

**Secluded Area**-

"So you want to explain to me, how 6 years ago you were dead set against ever becoming _The Cassadine_, yet now you are going to be that Cassadine?" Lucky said really annoyed.

"Look...this goes NO where – got it?....It's all an act." Nik said, eyes cast downward.

"What?" Liz asked.

"You both actually believe I'd **EVER** lay a hand on a woman? How could you even think that I could do that – with what you and Em taught me? No way! How could you guys actually think I'd ever want to be _The Cassadine_? I don't. I guess my acting is better than I thought..." Nik asked shocked, yet at the same time a bit marveled. 

"Well, yeah...you were very convincing." Lucky said.

"Good. Hopefully Stavros is still thinking what you thought." Nikolas said.

"So you're not brainwashed?" Liz asked.

"Nope, maybe a bit stressed with trying to protect my wife and kids but other than that we're all just trying to get home." Nik replied with a smile and out of the blue scooped Liz up in a big hug as he spun her around.

"It's SO good to know you're alive...but I don't get it...Jasmine's face, her arms..." Liz said.

"The bruises on Jasmine's arms are real – not by me I assure you. But by Stavros – which Lucky, you saw him kiss her – which I want to kill him for...However, the bruises on her face, shoulder, and the small of her back, and the extra baggy/black eye look is all stage makeup – all fake."

"It's so convincing even to me, that every time I see Jasmine I just want to hold her and tell her that I'm sorry for hurting her. Yet we both have to remind ourselves that those 'bruises' wash off. The ones on her arms however, must dissipate naturally though." Nik said.

"Ok...mind telling us the story from the beginning?" Lucky asked, still puzzled but very glad Nikolas never hurt Jasmine.

_**(Author's Notes- Well I hope you liked that chapter. TBC soon with Nik's explanation and Stavros' evil plan revelaed...Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)**_


	11. Chap 9 Deception

**_(Author's Notes- Sorry for the long wait.  Glad you liked the last chapter!! On to chapter #9!!  Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #9- Deception**

**Castle**- **Nik & Em's Bedroom**-

As Stavros began ransacking Nik & Em's bedroom, he sent Anthony and Darien under the bed and in the bathroom.

Digging under the cabinet of the sink, the boys stumbled upon the makeup kit used for the bruising.

Emily and Nikolas never thought they'd have to use a lock, because the boys weren't allowed in their room unless they were supervised, or they had a nightmare.  In addition, if they were allowed in their room unsupervised, they were not allowed to look in any cabinets, drawers etc. without their parent's permission.  The boys were very good about that.

They also kept the main door locked. Unbeknownst to them however, Stavros had made a key and was therefore able to get in.

Figuring Stavros trusted them to tell him the truth, the twins quickly tried to hide the makeup kit back under the sink, before Stavros could see what they possibly found. However hearing his footsteps quickly approaching made them panic and they made a lot of noise in the process.

"What have we here boys?" Stavros asked, very pleased they had found something, something very incriminating, while a still oblivious Jasmine waited for her husband in the library.

Emily Quartermaine didn't exist anymore. Emily Quartermaine died when she was 18, forever to go by 'Jasmine.'

Especially in Nikolas or Stavros' presence.

Stavros made sure Jasmine never revealed who she really was. Hopefully she forgot who she used to be.

**Secluded Area**-

"I never knew what hit me. One second I was walking on the docks to meet Emily, the next it was all black. Then I woke up, splitting headache, only for my captor to tell me I was finally home. For 3 years Stavros and Helena groomed me to be the evil Cassadine they've always wanted me to be.  I learned quickly to pretend to comply and obey, when in reality everything was telling me not to.  I only did it so I could avoid the brutal consequences that would ensue had I not.  Soon Stavros said it was time for me to meet my wife." Nikolas said.

Nikolas had paused and took a few deep breaths.

"However, before I was to meet her, Stavros had to, what he called 'prepare' her for my arrival.  I didn't want to know what he meant, but as I was waiting outside the door, Jasmine said she didn't want her sons' involved...they were 3 years old.  Stavros let them go hide, and as soon as they were gone I heard a struggle going on.  Ends up, Stavros had Jasmine chained to the bed..." Nikolas choked out.

"Nikolas, did he want you to do what I think..." Liz started off.

"Yes, although he didn't let Jasmine know that – though I'm sure she figured it out...He whispered that part to me..." Nikolas said a tear fell from his eyes.

"I had also asked her how old she was, she replied, barley a whisper that she was 19.  I made Stavros leave.  Apparently his 'suggestion' was supposed to be my initiation to being a real Cassadine.  She was SO scared..." Nik shook his head to try and rid himself of the memory.

"I was finally able to make him leave. I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her.  She was crying, literally shaking so hard, and squeezed her eyes shut as if I were Stavros...it freaked me out but I knew I had to stay calm.  I slowly took her chained hand in mine, which made her shake even harder and pulled out the key I had stashed in my pocket.  I set her free which confused her even more.  It was like she thought I had something else up my sleeve..." Nikolas said still sickened by the memory.

"Nik..." Liz started, lost for words as he went over to him and hugged him.

"I reassured her I wouldn't hurt her.  That no one deserved to be hurt that way, and we made a pact that we were going to continue to deceive Stavros as best we could until we were out of there.  We did that with really good stage makeup that I was able to buy.  Something inside of me told me to get it and hide it. I can't remember how many times I'd go to the store in town every few months to buy more and more.  We used those so often...I still feel like I have been the abusive boyfriend. But I'm not...I swear I'm not."

"3 years after that, Jasmine and I were engaged.  We legitimately fell in love over those 3 years and planned to marry for love.  A couple of months later we were. Jasmine's sons and Stavros were our witnesses." Nikolas said, smiling at the memory.

"Her sons bonded to me like glue and started calling me 'Dad.' I loved them and loved their mother, so regardless of biology I became their father and couldn't be happier with them.  They've kept Jasmine and me alive so many times when we were both at the end of our rope.  They were our soldiers when we couldn't be theirs."

"Now, here we are.  We're _this_ close to escaping, but Jasmine is pregnant and there's no way that she'll be able to endure that kind of stress.  We both know it.  So we have to wait.  And we're hoping you'll help us and we can return home.  Oh by the way, you know I'll help you look for Emily.  Practically everything I said in there was for show, with the exception of finding out if Stavros ever listened to me when I told him never to touch Jasmine.  I still want to kill him for what he did to her yesterday regardless if I was there or not." Nik said.

Just the fact that Nikolas didn't change over the years, was all Lucky needed.

"Welcome back bro. I'm sorry I was so harsh back there." Lucky said as he hugged his brother.

**Castle – Nik & Em's Bedroom** –

Stavros took the package from the boys' hands and inspected it. He was enraged with fury and hatred that his son had deceived him so easily. He should have known better...Stavros decided to use the makeup to teach Jasmine a lesson.

"Hey boys, come here, let me put this on you." Stavros said.

"No! Makeup is for girls!!" Darien said.

"People on stage, in plays wear makeup." Stavros said, thinking quickly.

"They do?" Asked Anthony.   
"Yes, why don't we put this on and later you can put on a show for your mother and father."

"Okay..." The twins said.

A few minutes later, Emily got very tired and very bored.  She figured Nikolas was at least trying to explain some of his behavior to Lucky & Liz. 

Being 5 months pregnant also wore out Emily completely. She decided to go upstairs & take a nap.

As Emily quietly opened her bedroom door, she heard the laughing of her 6 year old sons. She wondered how they got in here, she wasn't very pleased that they didn't ask – but they usually always followed the rules so she wasn't that angry.

"Boys, what are you doing in Mommy and Daddy's room? You know you're not supposed to—" Emily said in a semi-stern tone but stopped short and gasped as she entered the bathroom.  She went completely pale at seeing her sons in the makeup (and the makeup that was on the floor surrounding them) that was so essential to her and technically her husband's survival.

"Boys...wha...what did you do? Why did you...you boys know better than this..." Emily said, completely shocked, and quickly going numb to be angry with her sons, just about ready to cry.

"Mama? Are you ok?" Darien asked, ready to cry himself.

"We're sorry we were in here and you're right, we know better but—" A trembling Anthony started.

"But I told them that you and Nikolas said it was ok." Stavros said, coming up from behind, making Emily jump.

"Stavros..." Emily whispered in fear as her eyes went wide.

"Jasmine...you've deceived me, and _that_ my dear is a very, _very_ naughty thing to have done...You need to be taught a lesson." Stavros said,

"**_NO!!_**" Both boys yelled as Emily and Stavros turned to look at them.

"You - you told us that Mama wasn't going to get in trouble!" Said Anthony.

"You told us that we were allowed to be in here 'cause you said that Mommy and Daddy told you we could!" Cried Darien.

"**_YOU PROMISED_!!**" Both boys yelled as tears came pouring down both their little faces.

"So you tricked **_my_** sons into being in here? How could you?!" Emily yelled.

Infuriated with Stavros and not willing to face him right now, she focused her attention back on her sons.

"Boys, come on lets get you cleaned up ok?" Emily said, willing herself not to cry in front of her sons.

"_No!_ Boys go get cleaned up in the other bathroom. Now." Stavros said very firmly.

"I will not have you ordering around my sons." Emily countered.

Stavros gave a raised eyebrow to the boys, which had them quickly apologize to their mother as they scampered off and out of the room.

However, the look he gave Emily was far more fear-inducing as she huddled to the corner of the bathroom.

Completely trapped.

**Secluded Area- **

"Bro, you know we'll help you, Jasmine, and the twins. We just have to figure out a way to do so." Lucky said.

"I know. Jasmine actually found a secret passageway. We've gotten pretty deep into it but so far we've found nothing. And Jasmine's pregnancy has kept her from doing a lot lately..." Nikolas said.

"We'll figure this out Nikolas. I promise. It shouldn't be too much longer." Liz said, smiling that one of her eldest and dearest friends was his old self.

"Thank you Liz. Well, I better get back home and you two should get back to work." Nikolas said.

"Right. Bring Jasmine in, in a few weeks, or if you or she thinks anything may be wrong." Lucky said.

"I will, thanks."

"Do you mind if we pick up something at the market first, then bring it to our apartment before we bring you back to the castle?" Liz asked.

"I think Jasmine will be ok.  She's probably with the twins right now.  Besides I made sure the servants report to me." Nikolas said with a sly grin.

"Did you really order them to report to you?" Lucky asked.   
"No, but don't tell Stavros that." Nik said, smiling at his own deception.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you liked that chapter!! Next one coming soon!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	12. Chap 10 Guilt and A Lost Soul

**_(Author's Notes- Hi Guys!! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter!! Here's #10! Please Read and Review!! Thanks! --Am)_**

**Chapter #10- Guilt and A Lost Soul**

**Nik & Em's Bedroom**-

Emily was trapped, huddled in a small corner. Memories filled her mind. She felt she was 16 again. She wanted her husband. She needed him.

Emily knew what was coming. She tried to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by Stavros' large hand.

As she struggled against him, he threw her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll.

As he threw her on the bed, Emily begged for the twins that she was carrying. She didn't want them hurt, and knew she'd have to see Liz after this...

**A Few Hours Later- **

He had left a half hour ago. She had been lying there for that half hour, unable to move, too scared to try.

Emily knew she had to start moving, for she couldn't let her sons' find her like this, nor would she be able to look her husband in the eyes tonight.

Emily slowly dragged herself out of bed, sheet wrapped tightly around her body. She debated on whether to take a shower or not, but decided against it.

As Emily slowly got dressed, her hands caressed her belly, and cried for the pain she caused all 4 of her children.

"Mommy's so sorry girls. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or your brothers..." Emily quietly said.

Em soon snuck out of her room and made it to her sons' room without being caught.

"Mama..." Said Anthony quietly, who was the first to see her.

"Shh...boys its ok. I came in here to say you did nothing wrong. You were only doing what you were told, and what you believed. I'm not mad at you. You're not in trouble. I love you so much. So much, you'll never know just how much." Emily said, soothing her sons.

"Look, when you see Daddy, tell him that I went out ok? I should be back later, but I am not sure when. Please make sure you tell him not to worry ok?"

"Ok Mama. We're really, really sorry Mama." The boys said in unison.

"I know you are boys, I know. But I still love you no matter what." Em said as she held her sons close.

"I have to go. I'll be back. Be good ok? Love you." Em said as she slipped out of her boys' rooms.

"We love you too Mama." They replied.

Emily went back into her room and locked the door. She didn't bother cleaning up the mess in the bathroom.

It would leave Nikolas an obvious hint that something went terribly wrong today while he was gone. She hoped he didn't feel guilty about it.

She had to get out of this hell hole before Stavros came back. She'd take her sons with her but it would look less suspicious if 1 person were missing vs 3. Besides, Stavros thought she was hiding...or at least she hoped that's what he was thinking.

Emily then slipped out her window into the cold, dark, night.

**Doctor's Office**-

Exhausted, cold, scared, and emotionally numb, Emily staggered into the doctor's office about an hour later. Eyes filled with fear and pain.

When the door sounded, Lucky was the first to pick his head up and see her.

"Oh my gosh! Jasmine!" He said as he rushed over to her.

Emily instinctively straightened her shoulders, but took a few steps back out of fear.

When Lucky saw the bruise forming on her face, and the look in her eyes, he had a strong feeling what had happened.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth I need you to come in here _now!_ It's extremely important!" Lucky called to her.

"Lucky what is it? I have – Jasmine!! What happened?" Liz exclaimed, slowly approaching Em.

Her silence and her eyes told Liz all she needed to know.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you checked out..." Liz said quietly.

**Castle – Later That Night **

**Nik & Em's Bedroom**-

Lucky and Liz had dropped Nik off about a half hour after getting food and such and bringing it back to their apartment. Granted none of them expected Nik's revelation about faking most of his anger and such as well as going to get food would take a few hours and therefore Nik just wanted to sleep next to his peaceful wife and call it a day.

However, when he entered his room, his wife was not sleeping peacefully. In fact she was nowhere in sight.

He checked the rest of the castle, but no Em.

He found Stavros in the study, and asked him where his wife could have gone, but Stavros simply replied that she was probably out seeking the locals.

Nik knew that would never be true. Em would _**never**_ cheat on him, especially when she's pregnant and certainly not on the street for money. No way.

As Nik reentered his room, he noticed something. The bed was not made. Usually the maids always make the bed after Nik & Em leave. If one of them takes a nap, either they make the bed themselves or they have the maids do it. The bed is rarely ever not made. Therefore it was definitely out of place and Nikolas intended to figure out why.

Nikolas began to smooth out the bed by pulling on the corners something caught his eye.

'_Blood? What the hell...Emily! NO!_' Nikolas thought as his body filled with dread and his eyes became dark - slowly burning a hole into the headboard.

After Nikolas quickly recovered from most of the shock, he made his way to the bathroom.

He then saw the state of the bathroom, makeup still on the floor, and knew his suspicions were confirmed.

He had to get to his wife.

**Doctor's Office**-

As Emily was done being examined, she curled herself up into a ball, though completely aware of her surroundings and who was in the room with her.

"Jasmine, we have to give you an ultrasound now. We have to look at the twins." Elizabeth said.

"No...not yet." Came the hushed reply.

"Jasmine, we really should. I **really** don't think we should wait very long. If there is something wrong...then you and the twins need to be treated as soon as possible." Came Lucky's soft, encouraging response.

Emily, through her blue contacts, just stared at Lucky. Pleading with him to just let her be. She just wants to be left to her thoughts right now.

Lucky being the softy he is said he'll give Nikolas a call and unknowingly left his best friend to herself.

**Castle**-

Before Nikolas made his way downstairs, he checked on his sleeping sons.

However, when he got there, he realized his sons were not sleeping but wide awake.

"Boys, what are you still doing up? It's late." Nikolas said wondering what could have possibly kept them up so late.

"Mama said that she was going out. She didn't say when she'd be back or where she was going. But she also said not to worry." Darien said, with what was left of his tears on his face as Nikolas turned on the soft light by his sons' beds.

"And we're awake because we were bad Papa. We didn't mean to get Mommy in trouble." Anthony said, his eyes,exactly like their mother's, begging for forgiveness.

"What happened boys? Why do you think you got Mommy in trouble?" Nikolas asked very calmly and patiently.

"Because we _did_. The bad man said that he needed to look for something, but wasn't sure what it was. So he said that he asked you guys first if we could go into your room and he said we could. So we looked around your room and the bathroom not sure of what we were looking to find..." Anthony said in a rush.

"We found the makeup. We tried to put it back, and we were going to tell the bad man that we didn't find anything. But he was coming near us and we tried really quietly and fast to put it back but we made too much noise and he caught us with it and took it." Darien said.

"Then the bad man said that we should put it on. We said that we didn't want to." Anthony said.

"He said that people in plays put on makeup and that it would be ok, and that we could put on a play for you and Mommy. Then he said something funny. We tried not to laugh but we couldn't help it. Then he said he was going to play hide and seek, so he went to go hide. We were still laughing so we couldn't count yet and that's when Mama came in." Darien continued.

"So, your Mama came in and I guess she wasn't very happy..." Nik said.

"Not at first. She was shocked. Then when we tried to tell her why we were in there, the bad man took over and told us to get cleaned up in the other bathroom." Anthony started.

"We didn't want to, we wanted to listen to Mama but he scared all 3 of us." As Darien finished for his brother.

"We decided that we're gonna punish ourselves! We're grounded for a year." The boys said together in their 6 year old innocence and guilt.

"Boys, you did nothing wrong. You only did what you were told and you did try to hide what you found from the bad man. That's good. Look, you're not in trouble and I'm proud of you for telling me the truth. You're not grounded. I love you both very much." Nik said as he started to tuck his sons into bed.

"That's what Mama said." Anthony replied.

"Well you're Mama and I sometimes think alike." Nik said as he smiled.

"Why does it hurt though Papa? It hurts right here." Asked Darien, pointing to his heart.

"Well son, that's something called guilt. You're feeling it because you think you did something wrong and your Mama got in trouble for it instead of you. But I assure you: this was _**not**_ your fault. You were tricked. You did a good thing by telling me. I'm very proud of both of you for that. Also, if you get a little voice in your head, that's called your conscience. The little voice tells you that something may be wrong or that you possibly did something wrong. When that happens you should come to me or your mother ok?" Nik said, figuring now was a good a time as any to give his sons some sage advice.

Both his sons nodded in response.

"So, do you think you'll be able to sleep better now?" Nik asked with a small smile upon his face.

"Yes. Thank you Papa." Said the boys.

"I love you both very much." Nikolas said

"We love you too." Replied his sons, as Nikolas shut off the light and quietly closed their door.

As Nikolas was making his way toward the stairs, his cell phone vibrated. He knew it was either his wife, or his brother. He always kept his phone on vibrate for Stavros did not know about it.

"Hello?" Nik whispered.

"Nik? It's Lucky. There's something you have to know...it's about Jasmine." Lucky began.

"I know what happened. Is she there?" Nikolas said.

"Yes she's resting right now. She wants you here with her. She also wants you there because she won't check on the twins without you." Lucky said.

'_Em...why'd you have to pick **now** of all times to be so stubborn..._' Nik thought shaking his head.

"Tell her I'll be right there. Thanks bro." Nik said.

"Anytime, I'll tell her you're coming. See ya soon." Lucky said.

"Okay." Nik said as he hung up.

Before he walked out, he went back to his room, grabbed the bedding and stuffed it into a duffle bag.

He hid the bag briefly, then told Stavros he was going to search for his wife, and would soon teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget.

Nikolas knew that Stavros didn't buy it.

How he wished he did though...

Stavros smiled in his evil pride as he watched his son leave, knowing that's the **_last_** thing he'd do...

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked this chapter!! Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please Read and Review!! Thanks! --Am)_**


	13. Chap 11 Safety and News

**Chapter Rating**- Pg-13

**Chapter #11****- Safety and News**

**Hospital/Clinic**- (I changed the doctor's office to a clinic/hospital (but a small one) as well so patients can stay as long as they need.)

Nikolas rushed in, and Lucky was the first person he saw.

"Lucky, where's Jasmine?" Nik said worriedly.

"She's back here, come on." Lucky said as he brought Nikolas to his wife.

"Jasmine, sweetheart…" Nikolas said as he reached his wife.

"Nik…what are we going to do? What—"

"Shh...I'll tell you what we're going to do. First and foremost, we're going to get the twins checked out right now. Then we'll figure out to do about Stavros." Nikolas said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay…" 'Jasmine' said.

"Let's see what we have here…" Liz said as she applied the gel for the ultrasound. While Liz was doing that, Lucky took Jasmine's blood pressure, and stress level.

"Well Jasmine, you and your twins are very lucky. (No pun intended.) Your twins are fine. There was no damage done that we can see right now, but we will definitely do more testing to make sure." Liz said.

"Thanks. Am I going to be discharged tonight?" Jasmine asked, not really wanting to go 'home,' but wanting to be close to her boys.

"I highly recommend that you stay overnight. More testing still has to be done, and your stress level is way too high. It's not very safe there right now. I suggest, Nikolas that you go back and get your boys. If there's a time to get out of Greece, it's now." Lucky said.

"He's right…this is a good of time as any, and if this is our only chance…" Nikolas agreed.

"But if you get the boys, Stavros will _know_ something's up." Jasmine protested.

"He already knows something's up – he saw the makeup! Had he not, (and I'm not blaming you or the boys) – then you wouldn't be in here right now." Nikolas said, frustrated.

"So now what?..." Jasmine pondered.

No one answered her, but Lucky left the room. No one knew why.

Lucky knew this was a situation he couldn't handle on his own so he brought in a reinforcement.

A reinforcement known as Luke Spencer.

He called his dad, asking him to come to Greece so he could help some friends of his. He didn't tell Luke about Nikolas because he didn't want to drag his mother into this anymore than she already was via Stavros alone.

Luke was on the next flight out to Greece.

Elizabeth left Nik and Jasmine alone to go put the tests that she ran into the lab, and wait for the results.

While alone, Nikolas decided to carefully hold his wife in his arms.

"The boys…they feel so responsible for this. I told them it wasn't their fault – and it's not." Jasmine said.

"I told them the same thing because when I checked on them, they were still awake." Nik replied.

"I think I know what gender the twins will be. I think they'll be girls….before when I left for here, I referred to them as girls." Jasmine said with a soft smile.

"You do, do you? Well I won't mind having more girls in my life. I've always wanted a daughter – I might get two now. But I'm glad you're having them." Nikolas said, smiling as well.

"Our wedding babies." Jasmine said chuckling.

"Absolutely." Nikolas said as he lightly kissed Jasmine on her forehead.

"Besides, 2 girls would make our family complete." Nikolas said.  
"How so?" His wife asked.  
"Easy, I have my princes, hopefully you'll be having our princesses."  
"But _you're_ the Prince, Nikolas…" Jasmine said, not sure where Nik was going with this.

"Yes, but the boys and hopefully these girls are our gifts, our love. And you my dear, are my queen." Nikolas said as he softly, but passionately kissed his wife.

After breaking the kiss, and a few more minutes of silence, Jasmine spoke.

"I don't think I can lie to them anymore Nik. I'm _**this**_ close to telling Liz & Lucky the truth. But I know the more people I tell, the more likely it'll get back to Stavros, and if that happens, I don't think I'll ever see our sons again…" Jasmine finished, trying to control her crying.

"Well, let's just wait on our plan til tomorrow ok? Go to sleep now sweetheart. Just close your eyes and think of our children. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Can we find out whether we're having boys, girls, or one of each first?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Nik said as he stepped out of the room.

He soon returned with Elizabeth.

"Well, I'm happy to report that you will soon be the proud parents of two beautiful baby girls." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jasmine broke into a smile that Nikolas hasn't seen in a while.

Nikolas smiled right along with her. "You were right. We're having two beautiful princesses." Nikolas whispered in Jasmine's ear as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Liz quietly said as she slipped out.

_**(Author's Note: Please Read & Review! Thanks!! -E.B.F.R)**_


	14. Chap 12 New Arrivals

**Chapter Rating**- Pg-13

**Chapter #12** – New Arrivals

Surprising everyone, Jasmine slept through most of the night so far.

It is now about 4am and Nikolas has decided to go back to the castle to check on his sons.

**Castle** –

"Nikolas, where have you been." Stavros asked, startling him.

"Teaching my wife a very long and painful lesson, why?" Nikolas said, surprised his father was still awake.

"Nikolas, I was _not_ born _**yesterday**_. I know that's not what you were doing, and you have never done since the day you met Jasmine. I'll admit, that was a very good decisive tactic on your part. Very clever. But honestly son, how long do you really think you could fool me with it until I found out?" Stavros asked.

"It worked for 6 years didn't it?" Nikolas shot back.

"Yes, but your little ruse is over now. Now it's my turn." Stavros said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Is it now? Wasn't hurting my 5 month _pregnant_ wife good enough for you? Do you have any idea how scared she is? How about making my sons feel so guilty, they wanted me to ground them for a year? That wasn't good enough for you?" Nikolas spat.

"No." Stavros simply said, and with that Nikolas was seized by two of Stavros' men, and taken into another room where he was to be beaten.

Meanwhile the two little boys that Nikolas and Jasmine have held so dearly to their hearts slept soundly, not having a clue what was going on.

**Clinic**-

It was about 7am when Luke Spencer arrived at the clinic in Greece to meet his son.

"Mornin' Cowboy. How's it going?" Luke asked.  
"It's going ok…look the friends I need you to help me with…well the woman is sleeping in the back, and her husband went to get their sons. But that was 3 hours ago, and I'm really starting to worry now." Lucky said.

"So, what's going on? Why do you need my help?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to be blunt here – Stavros Cassadine is alive…and so is my brother Nikolas."

"I'll kill Stavros -gladly so. But Nikolas is alive? That's great." Luke said.

"See why I didn't want Mom knowing any of this?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, she still cries sometimes…" Luke said.

"Yeah, anyway…apparently Stavros abducted a teenage girl (Jasmine) around the time of Nik's funeral. Held her captive for 3 years. Nikolas was also held captive for those 3 years but hadn't yet met her. When he did, Jasmine already had two 3-year old twin boys. Nikolas was told numerous times to physically punish her. He never did in front of Stavros. When Stavros would leave, Nikolas would be like we always knew he was: kind, gentle, caring. Never laid a hand on her. They've been tricking Stavros into thinking that Nik has been punishing Jasmine physically- creating bruises using stage makeup. Soon, they fell in love with each other despite the circumstances, and got married. Now Jasmine is pregnant." Lucky said.

"So what's she doing here?" Luke asked.

"Nikolas has never laid a hand on her. The same cannot be said for Stavros though. It really infuriates me. Jasmine's 5 months pregnant and she's taken countless beatings among other things from this monster that's kept her life a living hell for 6 years. Having her kids and Nikolas as her husband is probably the only reasons she's still trying to fight. I mean she must have family and friends who love her and are worried sick. Most importantly, they're both just trying to get home."

"Lucky, any word on Nikolas?" Liz asked as she came in the room with a quiet hello to Luke who nodded in acknowledgment.

"No not yet…Jasmine awake yet?" Lucky asked.

"No, she's out cold surprisingly. Where _is_ Nikolas? He said he'd be back here before Jasmine woke up." Liz said frustrated.

After about another hour, a very exhausted Nikolas, and 2 sleepy boys came into the clinic.

The boys found some chairs and promptly fell back asleep. Nikolas on the other hand, walked very slowly and carefully per the bruises on his body.

Nikolas' face wasn't bruised, with the exception of a black eye.

"Hey, anyone got any ice please?" Nikolas almost choked out, grimacing in pain.

"Nikolas, come in here. Let's check you out." Liz said.

In one of the exam rooms, Nikolas took his shirt off to reveal a pallet of different colored bruises to an astonished Liz.

"Did Stavros do this?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Apparently hurting my pregnant wife, and making my sons feel an enormous amount of guilt at the age of 6 wasn't adequate enough."

Soon everyone (with the exception of the twins) all heard a piercing scream.

It was Jasmine, screaming from a nightmare.

As Nik tried to race to her side, Liz told him to stay where he was.

"Elizabeth, please. She's my wife, and I promised her I'd be there when she woke up." Nikolas pleaded.

"Okay, come on. Be careful. Let me help." Liz said as she helped escort Nikolas to his wife.

Already there, Lucky was trying to get a shaking Jasmine to calm down.

"Shh…Jasmine it's ok. You're safe here, you're safe now."

"Where…where's Nikolas? He said he'd be here…" Jasmine said, worrying.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Nikolas said as he came in with Liz.

Nikolas gradually made it to Jasmine's bedside, as she buried her head into his shoulder.

To Nikolas, that was probably one of the only few parts of his body that didn't hurt.

"Shh…its okay now. I'm here, I'm here." Nikolas soothed.

"I was so scared. It's like he's never gonna go away. He's never going to stop haunting us…" Jasmine quietly whimpered.

After a few moments of silence and Jasmine's breathing going back to a normal rate, she noticed Nikolas' condition.

"What happened to you? Was it him?..." Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but I have the boys with me." Nikolas said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm okay. Just give me some time and I'll be fine." Nikolas said.

"I have everything planned out to get us all out of here." Luke said, as 4 pairs of eyes looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

_**(Author's Note: Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	15. Chap 13 Easy, Way Too Easy

**Chapter #13** – Easy, Way Too Easy…

**Chapter Rating**- PG

"So Luke, what's your plan?" Liz asked.

"Easy – well I hope so anyway. Liz, is Jasmine able to fly?" Luke asked.

"Well, she's almost in her third trimester. If she were 7 1/2-8 months pregnant, I'd say no. But because the third is just about beginning, then yes, she is allowed to fly." Liz said.

"Good. Now my plan is easy." Luke says.

"How so Luke?" Nikolas asked, while his wife continued to look at Luke.

"We just hop on a plane and go home!" Luke said with a sly smile.

"Too easy." Jasmine suddenly said. "That's WAY too easy. There's no possible way we can get out of this situation _**that **_quickly, easily, and without trouble. It's just not possible."

"Jas, hon, when you're a Spencer, _**nothing**_ is ever that easy. That's why us Spencer's expect the unexpected. If we expect that trouble will occur, it may not." Luke said.

"So in other words it's just reverse psychology?" Jasmine questioned.

"Pretty much." Luke said simply.

"Ok then, lets pack up, I'll get the twins and we can go home." Lucky said as everyone began to shuffle out.

Nikolas began to leave, but 'Jasmine' grabbed his arm.

"Nik, wait. I have a really bad feeling inside of me. I can't explain it, but it's just there. Something either isn't right or something bad will happen. I can't place it or what though."

"Sweetheart, I know you're worried. I am too. But we just have to keep thinking and believing that everything will be ok." Nikolas replied.

"But _how_ can I do that when all I can think of is how beyond livid Stavros will be when he realizes the 2 of us are gone, the son of his worst enemy has gone with us **AND** I brought our two little boys with us?"

"I promise you, I will protect you. We all will." Nikolas said, his eyes boring into hers, willing her to believe.

"Nikolas…how can you help protect me when I think you may need a little protecting yourself?" Jasmine said quietly, a few tears slipping from her eyes as she eyes the bruises and a few bandages on her husband.

Nikolas simply pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her softly, only to have her deepen it a little.

"Ready to go kids?" Luke quietly asked after giving them a few minutes alone.

"Yeah, just give us two more minutes Luke." Nik said.

Luke nodded in response, raising his eyebrows a bit as he left.

"Now where were we?" Nikolas asked with a small smile as he turned his gaze back to his wife.

"Right here…" Jasmine smiled back, kissing him deeply as her hands framed his face.

**3 Hours Later…**

Nikolas, Jasmine, the twins, Luke, Lucky, and Elizabeth were now en route to England, where they would land one of the many owned Cassadine jets to re-fuel.

One great thing about being wealthy was that your the plane had virtually everything you could want.

Nikolas laid Jasmine down to rest and settled down next to her. Wrapping a loving and protective arm around her belly, he pulled her close as both drifted off to sleep.

Their sons were awake for awhile, but being boys and getting bored easily, they soon went back to sleep.

**Port Charles, NY**-

It had been another 8 hours on the plane from England to Port Charles. (The initial 6 to get from England to NY, then another 2 to get to Port Charles Airport.)

Everyone was pretty awake when they all finally got to the P.C. Hotel. They used Luke's name and got 2 rooms. 1 Suite, (Nik/Jasmine) with a separate room in that suite for the twins, and 1 Double (Liz/Lucky).

Everyone convened in the suite to go over the "plan" that Luke had, or rather didn't have.

"Dad, what do you mean you don't have a plan? How could you _**not**_ have a plan? We can't make this up as we go!" Lucky said.

He had asked Luke what his plan was, and Luke simply said he didn't have one – yet.

"Yes we can, and that's exactly what we're doing." Luke replied.

"How so? And what if—" Jasmine starts.

"What if Stavros follows? Well I expect him to – and _that's_ considering the unexpected…therefore, we'll come to that bridge when we get there." Luke interrupted.

"We can't just WAIT til—"

"Shh…Jasmine, it'll be ok. Why don't you check on the boys? They've missed you. I _promise_ I'll fill you in on everything ok? Don't get yourself stressed out. It's not healthy for you or the girls." Nikolas softly said before his wife could get herself worked up.

Jasmine gave Nikolas a look which said she wanted to argue with him, but knew he was more than likely right. Therefore she nodded her head, and made sure she would be updated.

Jasmine then left the room to spend some much needed, quality time with her two little boys.

"Ok Luke, what do you mean you don't have a plan? Jasmine's right, we can't just sit and wait for Stavros to follow us." Nikolas whispered quite agitated.

"Relax. Let me deal with him. I can take him." Luke said.

"I hope you can Dad. He's gotten more cruel and gutsy with what he does since you last saw him." Lucky warned.

"Thanks, son. Now, what are we going to do about your mother? We have to tell her you're alive, Nikky-boy." Luke said with a slight smile, all in teasing Nikolas.

"Luke…please don't call me that." Nikolas asked.

"Yeah Luke. I can count only…4 people that can get away with calling Nikolas 'Nikky'." Liz said, thinking.

"Who?" Luke asked, teasingly.

"Easy. LuLu, me, Emily, and most likely Jasmine." Liz said triumphantly.

"She's right too." Nikolas said. "Speaking of whom, has anyone heard from Em since you told me she left?" Nikolas asked, knowing his "long-lost" best friend was in the other room.

Everyone shook their heads; a somber look crept upon Luke's face.

"No one has seen her in 6 years. Not since you "died." No one knows where she is…I don't even want to know how much grieving she's done. Emily's done too much grieving in her young life…Poor Alan & Monica Q are going crazy with worry. I think, that they think she's dead. I don't believe it though! I would know in my heart if Emily were dead. I think everyone in this room would. But nonetheless, the Q's, they've moved on – or at least trying too. I truly hope they still have hope themselves that Emily is alive. Emily and Lila are the light, heart, and souls of that family. Just having one of those 2 lights missing, especially the young one is earth shattering." Luke concluded.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the one they were speaking of was silently listening to their conversation from the other room, crying.

_**(A/N- Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	16. Chap 14 Confessions and Reunions

**Chapter #14** – Confessions and Reunions

**Chapter Rating**- PG-13

"So…What are we going to do about telling Laura?" Luke asked?

"I wait in the wings and you, Liz, & Lucky can tell her." Nikolas said.

"Yeah, that'll probably work best dad." Lucky said.

"Okay. But it's very late so we'll convene again tomorrow." Luke said, leaving.

"Yeah, we're gonna go too. Please tell Jasmine and the boys that we said goodnight and we'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucky said.

"I will. Bye bro, bye Liz." Nik replied as they left.

**Nik and Jasmine's Room**- (Not the Twins' room)

"So…" Jasmine hesitated, her back to her husband.

"Laura? Yeah, we're going to tell her tomorrow afternoon." Nikolas said.

Jasmine had been staring out the window…there was a bit of awkward silence between the pair.

"I knew I hurt them by leaving. But I was only going to stay gone for 2 months. 3 at most! I never intended or wanted to get kidnapped!" Jasmine said, crying and therefore revealing that she had been eavesdropping.

"Hey. Baby hey. Look this isn't your fault okay? You wanted to leave for a few months. That's understandable. And yes, you didn't intend nor want to get kidnapped. You are _**not**_ responsible for you or your family's pain. I…correction _Stavros_ is responsible." Nikolas said, correcting himself at Jasmine's glare, which told him not to dare blame himself for her kidnapping.

"I should have never left in the first place. I abandoned Lucky & Liz when they needed me most."

"You were in your own grief and pain. Lucky and Liz had each…"

Nik suddenly encircled his wife in a tight embrace realizing what he was about to finish saying.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry." Nikolas whispered to her.

"No – Don't. My intention wasn't for you to feel guilty…but I have to admit, you _are_ correct. Lucky and Liz had each other and it seemed as if I didn't have anyone." Jasmine laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Ironic, how in my time of grief mourning my mother, Lucky was there for me. Yet in his time, where the hell was I? I ran away like a coward. It's fitting that Lucky & Liz supported each other. After all, they were meant to be together. And when we thought Lucky had died…well frankly I was left out in the cold, yet I didn't abandon you or Liz. And when we thought you had died? Yet again, I am left out in the cold…I couldn't even bring myself to go to your funeral!!" Jasmine said, frustrated, as angry tears now flowed from her blue contacts.

Nikolas only drew her closer, holding her tighter.

"So why do I sound so bitter? I'm honestly trying not to be, nor am I saying all this to make anyone feel guilty…I guess it's just one way I tend to reflect."

"You're not left out in the cold this time. Not anymore. I'm here, and will always be. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. You're my life. You're the mother of my children – all 4 of them. Most importantly you love me and I'm very happy." Nikolas said as he kissed her, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"Hey – and just between you and me – you are my intelligent, wonderful, beautiful, and loving queen." Nikolas said, once again pulling Jasmine in close, nuzzling her neck and kissing her passionately.

"I love you my king...That sounds funny to say…" Jasmine giggled and thought for a minute.

"Okay I have it. As much as you are my king, you will **always** be my Prince."

Nikolas laughed as he picked his wife up and spun her around, bringing that smile to her face that Nikolas wanted to see.

Kissing each other with passion and love, Nikolas led Jasmine to their bed...

**The Next Day**-

Luke, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas all stayed in the living room/office portion of Nikolas and Jasmine's suite. Jas had gone into their sons' room and wanted to occupy them until either her husband or one of her friends came to get her and possibly the boys.

Luke had called Laura to the hotel, while Nikolas stayed in the bedroom.

Laura soon arrived.

"Luke, what's going on? What's so important that you couldn't tell me at home?" Laura asked curiously.

"Darlin' there's no easy way to say this…but we're goin' through déjà vu again." Luke said quietly.

"What are you talking about Luke? Lucky, Elizabeth, what is he talking about?"

"Mom, it's probably better that Dad tells you." Lucky said.

"Laura…it's Nikolas…he's alive."

Luke's reply was an unexpected slap to the face.

Blue eyes blazing, Laura ripped into Luke.

"How _**dare**_ you get my hopes up like that!! How _**dare**_ you tell me that my son is alive. It's been 6 **years** and nothing. At least with Lucky it was only a year. But Nikolas? No I don't think –"

"Mom." Nikolas said softly cutting her off and coming out of hiding.

Laura just stood there lost in shock.

"Nikolas?" Laura asked, not sure if she's willing to believe that her eldest was alive.

"Yes. It's me. I'm alive and doing pretty well." Nikolas said, smiling and slowly walking over to his mother.

Laura wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight. Nikolas equally returned the warm embrace.

"What happened to you? Where have you been for the past 6 years? Who took you?" Laura asked in a rush, not giving her son a chance to answer as she held him again.

Nikolas was not that willing to subject her to who his captor has been for the past 6 years.

Laura pulled out of the hug to look over her son to see how he's grown and matured.

Holding his hands, she noticed a wedding band.

At his mother's questioning eyes, Nikolas kissed her on the cheek and went into the other room to bring Jasmine out.

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is my wife, Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my mother Laura Spencer."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Spencer." Jasmine greeted, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Please, call me Laura." Laura replied, shaking Jasmine's hand.

"So…Nikolas, you've been married for 6 years?" Laura questioned, not sure if she was going to like the answer.

"No actually. We've only been married for a little over 5 ½ months." Nikolas replied calmly.

"Are you happy together?" Laura asked.

"Yes, we are very happy." Jasmine replied smiling to Laura and Nikolas.

"How…how was the wedding?" Laura asked, still a bit uncomfortable that Nikolas is now married.

"Very nice. It was simple, and small. The only thing that could have made it better was having family there." Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, we could always renew our vows even though it hasn't been a year yet…" Jasmine suggest.

"Great idea!" Liz piped in.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Lucky said backing Elizabeth up.

"Thanks guys. We…we have pictures of the first wedding if you and Luke want to see them?" Jasmine offered.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful." Laura said with a warm smile.

Jasmine excused herself to go find the pictures that they always carried on them.

However, unbeknownst to Laura, Jasmine sorted through the pictures to make sure Stavros wasn't in any of the ones Laura saw. She figured now was a good time as any to let Laura know about the boys.

As she returned, she quietly whispered in Nikolas' ear questioning if he wanted Laura to know about their sons. Nikolas simply smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, well most of these pictures are taken after the ceremony itself. However, there are these first few of Nikolas and I by ourselves."

"The cameraman?" Laura inquired with a hint of a smile, as a few of the pictures were taken from a cameraman who only looked to be about 3 feet tall.

"Oh…that's one of our two ring bearers. They begged me and Nikolas to see if they could take a few." Jasmine said giggling.

"Here are the two ring bearers with us after the ceremony." Nikolas said.

"They're so adorable. How cute!" Laura said.

While Laura was still looking through pictures, Jasmine quietly pulled Nikolas to the side.

"How do I tell her? She'll hate me…" Jasmine whispered

"No she won't. Would you like me to tell her?" Nikolas offered.

"I don't know…you can tell the fact that their ours if you want, and I'll just answer whatever question's she has." Jasmine said.

As Nikolas began to move toward his mother again, he was pulled back. "Thank you." said Jasmine, kissing him quickly, as they both headed back over to Luke and Laura.

'_I wonder if and how Jasmine will tell Laura about the boys…_' Luke thought silently.

"Speaking of the ring bearers, Mom, they are actually our sons." Nikolas said gently.

Laura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Your sons?"

"Please let me explain." Jasmine said quickly.

"Nikolas…well…he's not biologically the father of our sons. I didn't meet your son until about 3 years ago and by that time my sons were already 3 years old. Over that period of 3 years, Nikolas and I fell in love. Nikolas said 'our sons' because he was kind and loving enough to take my children into his heart as his own sons, love them as such and 'adopt' them if you will. My sons love Nikolas in return and to them Nikolas is their father in every way." Jasmine said, becoming nervous.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the biological father? Is he someone who still wants contact with your sons?"

"Well, I don't speak of him. He wasn't the best person in the world, and I don't want anything more to do with him." Jasmine said as delicately as possible.

"Did you love him at all or ever?"

"No, it ended up being a loveless relationship…unfortunately (at the time) and to my surprise I became pregnant…" Jasmine said, not even willing to let Laura have a clue of the truth.

Jasmine gave a look of sadness and guilt to Nikolas for lying about her sons. Nikolas only looked at her with understanding in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that…and now…?" Laura trailed off, not sure of what to say though glancing at Jasmine's slowly growing stomach.

"I can guarantee that these babies – I'm having twins again, girls this time – are Nikolas'. I could never betray him like that. I love him too much." Jasmine reassured Laura.

"We didn't expect Jasmine to become pregnant quite this quickly, and we didn't necessarily plan to add to our family right away, but I guess it was just meant to be." Nikolas said, smiling.

"Well I'm very glad. If…if you have your sons with you, could I meet them?"

"Sure." Jasmine said.

A few minutes later, Liz and Lucky who originally had faded into the background, watching the previous exchange came out with one boy walking next to them.

Nikolas and Jasmine had agreed that when the boys were to meet Luke and Laura that they were able to call Luke 'Grandpa' or something along those lines. Nikolas had told Emily that he thought of Luke as a step-father, (and technically he was that) but a father figure none the less, while Stavros would never be a father to him.

"Boys this is your Grandma Laura and Grandpa Luke. Luke, Laura, these are your grandchildren: Anthony and Darien. Can you say hi?" Nikolas said.

"Hi." Both boys said, shyly.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." Laura said.

"I'm gonna teach you so much about life!! Like cooking and—"

"Dad! They're 6 years old." Lucky laughed.  
"Yeah, come on Luke. Let's first get them settled before you teach them anything." Liz laughed along with everyone else.

"Okay, okay fine." Luke said.

"Mama?" Darien whispered, tugging at Jasmine's sleeve.  
"Yeah?" Jasmine replied, bending down to listen to her son.  
"I'm hungry." Darien said.

"Okay. Who wants to volunteer to bring lunch back?" Jasmine asked.

"We will." Lucky replied for himself and Liz.

"Can we go too?" Anthony asked.

"Well…" Jasmine hesitated.

"Please?" Begged both of her sons.

"I'll go with them Jasmine. Don't worry. It'll be ok." Nikolas said.

"I'm still unsure…but yes you boys can go with your dad, uncle, and aunt."

Jas chuckled at her boys' excitement.

Jasmine had said she was a bit tired and therefore sat out on this little road trip.

Elizabeth took down meal orders and she, Lucky, Nik and the boys all left.

Luke and Laura stayed behind with Jasmine, with both Spencer's wanting to get to know Jasmine more.

"Jasmine, you remind me of someone, especially when I saw you interacting with your sons." Laura said while Luke quietly observed.

"I do? Who?" Jasmine asked with curiosity.

"A friend of mine: Emily Quartermaine. She was and still is best friends with both my sons and Elizabeth. As is Elizabeth, Emily's always been like a daughter to me. Emily, though as you may know disappeared when we all thought Nikolas was dead." Laura said.

"I'm sorry that she's missing and I do hope you find her. Though how do I remind you of her, Laura?" Jasmine asked, mentally panicking.

"Well Emily was always good with children. She was especially good with my youngest child Lesley Lu or Lulu as we like to call her, and her nephew and godson Michael."

"Well, I really can't account for being around children a lot. I was an only child growing up. And I think a lot of it is a mother's instinct, intuition, experiences learned from their own parents, and love that makes a parent good with their child."

"I agree. You even look like Emily…you could probably pass for her twin if you tried." Laura said.

"Oh, no I really don't think so…" Jasmine said, very unsure of where this conversation was going.

"What are you kidding? All we'd have to do is dye your hair brown, and put in brown contact lenses. You're about the same height as she is." Luke said.

Jasmine didn't say anything, still completely baffled at Luke & Laura.

"Jas, you have many – and I stress _**many**_ – similarities to Emily Quartermaine. Sometimes your voice sounds similar, physical appearance, personality. Emily could be very quiet at times, but is always willing to defend those she loves. Emily can be very outspoken and opinionated when she wants to be. She's especially protective of those she loves - if she were to ever get in trouble, she'd always try to handle it on her own and not bring her friends into trouble with her. Somehow they always managed though. But she was always loyal. You could not rip Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth apart if you tried - not even with the jaws of life. And that's just part of what I love about her." Luke said.

Laura and 'Jasmine' just stared at Luke...Jasmine pondered what he'd say next, trying to figure out how to get out of this conversation.

"Ya wanna know how I know that you could pass as Emily Quartermaine's twin?" Luke asked.

"How Luke?" Laura asked.

"Because. Emily Quartermaine is standing right in front of me." Luke said, small smile to his lips, his blue eyes staring into "Jasmine's" blue.

At the same time the twins, Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas returned in time to hear Luke list off the personality similarities.

They all stood in shock. All 'Jasmine' could see and look at were Luke and Nikolas and everyone stayed silent.

_**(A/N- **_**_Please Read and Review! -E.B.F.R.)_**


	17. Chap 15 Blame and Explanations

**Chapter #15** – Blame and Explanations

**Chapter Rating**- PG-13

"Emily?" Elizabeth asked, not sure of who or what to believe.

Emily refused to look at her. Her blue eyes boring into Luke, and Nikolas', desperate for him to help her out of this.

"Boys, why don't you eat in your room okay? You can eat in there and you're not in trouble. Us grownups have to talk." Nik told his sons.

"Okay…Mama are you ok?" The boys asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Emily said, voice slightly wavering, but flat.

Emily's head followed in the boys' direction as they quietly and obediently went into their room.

"Darlin' why didn't you tell us who you were? We still love you regardless." Luke asked.

"Maybe I had reasons I can't speak of right now Luke." Emily said voice emotionless.

"But–" Luke began

"_Luke_, leave her alone. She's been through enough." Nikolas said walking over to her.

"_**Look!**_ No one was supposed to know the truth ok? I put those I love at risk just by telling Nikolas the truth. Luke, you know what I'm doing. You've done it – keep your identity hidden. You have no idea how essential that is to me right now. Emily Quartermaine is dead. I can't be her anymore, I've changed _**too**_ much! Most of my reasoning for what I do and what I've done is because of those two little boys who just walked out of here." Emily said trying desperately not to cry and keep her stress level down.

"I just can't do this anymore right now. I've got a lot of things on my mind and I'm just trying to make things work."

"Darlin'–"  
"Luke, not now okay? Please?" Em begged.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I intend to do so, but aside from when, I never wanted to lie. It was so hard to tell Nikolas the truth of who I am. That was such a huge risk you guys can't even fathom right now. It's also surprisingly scary to me that I was able to get away with lying to you guys for the past few weeks. But nonetheless it never made me proud of it." Emily said after turning her attention to Lucky, Elizabeth and Laura (who was already on that side of the room).

She soon turned to Nikolas and looked into his eyes. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead as she exited the room to go lay down.

When Emily was gone, Nikolas decided to take the brunt of what she might have gotten. But not before he made a few comments of his own.

"Way to go Luke." Nikolas said sarcastically as soon as he realized his wife was out of earshot.

"Sorry, but it had to be said." Luke replied.

"Did it? Did you have to put her under that type of pressure? It's bad enough that she's under stress to begin with. This didn't help her any." Nikolas growled.

"Ok bro, I understand that you guys had your reasons. But it's just _**us**_. We're the 4 Musketeers remember? (No matter how long ago that was.) Who are we gonna tell?" Lucky asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't know – Her parents & family maybe? Look – she told you. She already took the biggest risk just by telling me. This isn't easy for any of us and if we could have gotten home sooner trust us- we would have." Nikolas said.

"Still—"

"Luke no! I'm not about to let my wife, my children or anyone in this room get hurt!" Nikolas said, reaching his boiling point.

"Look we _**need**_ a plan. If we don't have a plan, we're fighting blindly and we're fighting a losing battle." Nikolas said after taking a few deep breaths to decrease his temper.

Food forgotten, everyone present gathered to strategize a plan. No one heard the phone ring where Jasmine was.

She then came out, arms wrapped around herself in self-comfort and protectiveness for the little girls she was carrying. She was not looking well, and looked absolutely terrified.

"Baby are you ok? What's happened? Here, sit down." Nikolas said rushing to her side, only to discover she was trying to control the shaking that was consuming her body.

"No…I'm, I'm not ok…That was _him_ Nikolas. He, he said that he knows we're all in Port Charles and that he can't wait to see us again. He'll get back what's rightfully his: you and me." She replied, trying not to break down.

"What about the twins?" Luke asked.

"He said he thought about it, but said the boys didn't matter to him anymore because they are not Nikolas' sons biologically. He said as soon as I give birth, if one of the twins is a boy, he'll take the baby away as well as Nikolas and teach them by any means necessary to become the Cassadine and the Cassadine Heir. He said if the other baby is a girl that I could keep her, but she and I had better be prepared to do as we're told at a moment's notice, no matter how much we protest. If we refuse we were to be severely punished. Though he said that he doesn't think he'd hurt my baby girl. Just me. He said he'd use me as a bargaining chip of sorts. If Nikolas does as he's told, then he gets time to spend with me. If not…if not, then to serve as his punishment I'll be punished, and whatever the punishment is, Nikolas would have to watch." Jasmine continued, sobbing into Nikolas' shoulder as Nikolas put his arms around her and held her tight.

"He doesn't know anything else that I know of. Just that we're in P.C." Jasmine said, still shaking.

"Shh…shh…I won't let that happen. I won't let you or anyone get hurt. It'll be ok…I know it's hard to calm down now, but you need to for the twins." Nikolas said quietly.

"Emily, didn't you say you were having girls this time around?" Laura asked.

"Mother, everyone for that matter, please try not to use that name." Nikolas requested quietly and Laura and everyone nodded.

"Yes, please don't…it's Jasmine now…I did say they were girls, but that does not leave this room."

"Did he say what happens if both are girls or boys?" Lucky asked.

"No…" Jasmine said.

"Who is this man Jasmine? Is he the twins' biological father?" Laura asked.

Jasmine simply nodded her head in shame.

Laura narrowed her eyes, apparently forgetting what she just heard, or most of what she heard in the last half hour.

"So…let me get this straight…Your sons were 3 years old by the time you met my son and you dragged him into this? Now his life is in danger, my husband, my youngest son and his fiancée as well as myself are all hauled into this mess because of you? Emily _**how**_ could–"

"MOTHER! Stop it! That's enough! Don't you dare blame my wife for this. She's done NOTHING wrong! She was kidnapped at 16 ok? So was I. Our captor didn't let us see each other until 3 years later, and by that time my wife's name and identity were stripped away from her." Nikolas yelled, eyes narrowed, jumping to his wife's defense.

All were shocked at Laura's sudden blame.

"Laura, I understand your reasoning for blaming me, but please know I was telling you the truth when I said I didn't see Nikolas again until 3 years later. It took me everything I had not to break down and cry in front of him at the fact that he was alive and standing in front of me." Jasmine pleaded with the older woman.

"It took me another 3 **years** alone just to dare get the courage to tell him my real name, knowing the risk that I was taking. For 3 _**years**_, Nikolas was in the dark about me. If Nikolas were to ever slip up, the consequences would be deadly!"

"Deadly for _**who**_?_You_?" Laura asked angrily and incredulous that this once sweet girl could be so selfish.

"No, Laura! Deadly for those two little boys in the other room that Nikolas and I hold so dearly to our hearts and would die for in less than a heartbeat!" Jasmine cried out passionately.

"Jasmine…" Nikolas said, rubbing her shoulders, trying to decrease her rising stress level.

"Anyone, especially Nikolas ever reveals that they know the truth of who I really am, then I'll never see our boys again. For the first 3 years before I saw Nikolas again, they were the _**only**_ ones who kept me alive and fighting. The _**only**_ ones. I had no one else there to help me and tell me it was gonna be ok in the end. No one. Just my sons. Pure innocence. And you don't think that it rips me apart day by day, hour by hour, and second by second that I have dragged my sons, and everyone in this room into this? You don't think that hurts?"

Jasmine paused, closing her eyes, and taking a few deep breaths. Nikolas quietly tried to encourage her to go into the other room because the stress wasn't healthy. However, Jas knew she now had Laura's undivided attention and she was prepared to make sure Laura knew how dedicated she (Jas) was to protecting those she loves.

"Laura how long have you known me? I've been best friends with Lucky since I was 11!! You know that. You also know that I'd never purposely drag either of your sons or anyone else I love or care about into dangerous situations! Do you have any idea how much trouble I've gotten in over the years? Do you know how many times I refused to tell anyone in this room that something was wrong?"

"Remember…remember when we all got caught up in that whole mess in the summer of 2000? I was so freaked out. I couldn't call anyone or do anything. Lucky didn't know where I was. He **found** me. I didn't call or give him any type of clue where I was – he found me Laura terrified, alone, and shaking. I begged him not to call the cops because I already had a record from when I OD'd at 14. I panicked, so Lucky proceeded to call everyone else. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes, not even Lucky's. He'll tell you exactly what I said if you still don't believe me."

"Okay, that's it. You're going into the other room to rest _right now_. No arguments. You're too stressed." Nikolas said, fed up with this entirely pointless argument between his wife and mother.

"I have one more thing to say Nikolas."

"Laura, you have no idea how many times I've tried to take things on by myself that were way over my head. This situation here and now is one of them. Even though everyone is involved now, I'm still trying to keep everyone at a distance so if they do suffer at all, the consequences are as minimal as possible."

Jasmine couldn't read Laura's face and therefore wasn't sure of her reaction. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was.

"Mama, why are you yelling?" Anthony asked with Darien close behind, poking their heads out before Laura could speak.

Jasmine's head immediately whipped over to her sons.

"Come here boys." She said in a quiet, loving tone.

Both boys came over to her as she sat down on the couch.

"Why were you and Papa yelling? You said you never would, or at least never try to." Darien asked. The boys hated whenever Stavros had yelled at their mother.

"Boys, sometimes grownups yell when they're upset at something. They don't mean to yell, but when something bugs them it sometimes seems like the only way to say and explain things, when it truly isn't. Your dad and I didn't mean to yell at anyone. We don't like to yell, nor do we like to be yelled at ourselves. It's no fun." Jasmine explained, looking her sons in the eyes hoping to erase the fear that was there.

"Your mother is right boys. You really shouldn't yell at people, and always treat them with the respect that you would like to be treated with. We didn't mean to yell or scare you. Always know that we love you no matter what." Nikolas added, going over to his family.

"We love you too." The boys chorused.

"Mama, did you figure out names for the babies yet?" Anthony asked.

"No not yet. I don't remember if your dad and I told you but just in case we didn't, you two are going to have to little sisters to help take care of."

"Really?!" Both boys exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, really." Nikolas confirmed with a smile.

"I always wanted a little sister!! Now I get 2!" Darien cried happily.

Jas couldn't help but let out a heartfelt laugh, while hugging and tickling her sons.

"Come on boys, let's go in the other room and see if we can narrow down the list of names." She said, escorting them there.

As the boys raced ahead of her, Jasmine stopped before reaching the doorway and mouthed "Thank You." to Nikolas who nodded in reply.

Nikolas spoke when the bedroom door was shut.

"I have no idea where that came from mother, but do you understand now? Do you see how good she is with our sons? How much it will shatter her to pieces if those little boys get taken away? I still don't understand how you could even _**think**_ to blame her, especially when you know her better than that." Nikolas spat.

"Nikolas, I'm going to go with her, I want to check on her stress levels, blood pressure, and I just want to monitor her for a few minutes." Liz said, realizing the thick tension in the room between mother and son.

"Thanks that will definitely help." Nikolas replied.

**Nik & Jas's Room**-

Being able to teach her sons to read as well as reading to her sons was a great joy for Jasmine. They were doing well, and from what she could tell, they were reading at about a 2nd grade level – even at 6 years old. She was happy that her sons were advanced, but only encouraged them if they wanted to be and she and Nikolas never pushed them to any kind of excessive level.

Jasmine was proud and happy that her sons wanted to learn.

The three of them hadn't decided upon any names when Elizabeth poked her head in asking if she could check Jas's stress level and blood pressure.

"Are...are you mad at me?" Jasmine asked hesitantly.  
"No. You had your reasons. Very good ones at that. But Lucky's right. We're still the 4 Musketeers - we always have been and always will be." Liz stated.  
"Yeah, I know. I miss those days so much." Jas replied in a reflective voice.  
"Me too." Liz replied.

"Jas, you may be annoyed at me for saying this, but this is going to be under doctor's orders. I'm putting you on bed rest for the rest of today and probably tomorrow."

"Liz no, I can't! I have to–"

"Jasmine, please don't argue. You're stress level is way too high, even for my comfort. It's border-lining on dangerous. Remember stress affects both the mother and the baby. You're under too much pressure and stress already, and that confrontation with Laura did_** not**_ help matters any. As your doctor I am ordering you (sorry for the poor choice of words) to stay in bed." Elizabeth said, not giving Jas even the slightest chance to argue.

"Yeah Mama, aren't doctors supposed to know how to take care of you? Isn't that what you always say?" Darien asked his mother.

Elizabeth just smiled, knowing her best friend just got out-smarted by her own son.

Jasmine sighed. "Yes baby, your right. I do say that, and it is true. I give up, your Aunt Elizabeth is right."

"Boys you can sit up here with me if you'd like but you can't jump up and down (which you already know) ok? Just be very gentle and careful when climbing up here." Jasmine reminded them.

"We will!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Now I'm going to let you rest, and tell Nikolas that you're on bed rest." Liz said as she began to leave.

"No Liz don't…Then he won't let me do anything." Jasmine complained, almost whining.

"Would you rather have Nikolas watch over you, or your sons?" Liz said, smiling knowing she her friend in one of those positions where she wouldn't be thrilled with either answer.

Elizabeth laughed when Jasmine's response was to bury her head in her pillow. Jas's sons were playing quietly as Liz quietly left and shut the door.

_**(A/N- Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	18. Chap 16 Arguments, Realizations, and Kno...

**Chapter #16**- Arguments, Realizations, and Knots

**Chapter Rating**- PG-13

Liz had gone out and told Nikolas that Jasmine was on bed rest. He was glad she made that decision otherwise he probably would have himself.

Jasmine had changed into her pajama's and had been asleep for a few hours when Nikolas went to check on her.

Luke and Laura had gone home to rest and talk of everything that they both learned today.

Liz and Lucky were in the kitchen (of Nik and Jas's room) eating some of the lunch that got cold from that afternoon, when Nikolas came in looking for the camera.

"What for?" Liz asked.

"I **have** to take a picture. Jasmine and the boys are on the bed, all curled up next to each other. You have to see them."

Nikolas is able to get a camera as he takes a picture of his sleeping sons and sleeping wife.

"They are so adorable!" Elizabeth says smiling.

"Bro I want 2 copies…" At Nik's curious glance, Lucky continued "Hey – I gotta use them against Jas sometime!" Lucky laughed, joking of course.

"Okay well, we're hitting the hay." Liz said, yawning.

"Good idea." Lucky replied in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." Nikolas said as he saw them leave.

Nikolas quietly crept back into his room and gently picked up his sons (one at a time) and brought them into their own room. He took off their shoes, and tucked them into bed. He whispered a quiet "I love you" before shutting the door, leaving it open a crack as to not make it pitch black.

Returning to his own room, Nikolas lit a few candles that were around the room (but not close to the bed) and got into his pajamas while carefully & gingerly slipping into bed as to not wake Jasmine and not cause himself more physical pain.

Jasmine, being a light sleeper, felt her husband settle in next to her. She felt his hand caress and protect her belly where their baby girls were. She took his hand in hers and rolled over so she could face him.

Although previously asleep, her eyes were still red and under her eyes were discolored. Jasmine just looked at her husband…

Completely lost.

"I told you." Jasmine said bleakly.

"Told me what?" Nikolas asked.

"Laura hates me."

"No she doesn't sweetheart." Nikolas replied shaking his head.

"You don't call that verbal tongue lashing hate? Nikolas she completely ripped into me, rightfully so I might add." She retorted.

"She was upset and in shock—"  
"Understandably so but I saw the fire in her eyes. She really didn't want me near you."

"Sweetie, she'll understand everything soon. I think Luke's helping us out." Nikolas said, kissing her forehead.

'I hope so. I really hope so." Jasmine replied, not very convinced at her husband's words.

"There were so many times I thought I would slip up and tell Laura who our captor was. I don't want it to destroy her…"

"She's strong. Just as you are. She'll be able to handle it. All we have to do is give her the news in small doses." Nikolas said, holding Jasmine close, kissing her temple.

Soon she began to cry. Nikolas held her tighter.

"They were so scared Nikolas. I never thought I'd put that kind of fear in our sons' eyes."

"They'll be ok. I saw the fear diminish when you explained to them why some people yell. You did a wonderful job with them like you always have." Nikolas said.

"Thanks." Jas replied as she rested her head on Nikolas' shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, lay on your stomach across my lap." Nikolas said suddenly, as an idea came to him.

"What? Why?" Jasmine asked perplexed.

"Just trust me." Nikolas said kissing her softly though a bit deeply.

Jas shook her head slightly and carefully did as Nikolas suggested.

"What may I ask my King, is the purpose of this?"

"I, my Queen am going to give you a much needed back rub."

Nikolas' warm hands slipped under his wife's top and maneuvered around Jasmine's cooler back, getting rid of some of the knots, tension, and stress she had. A smile graced her face as she laid her head on her arms.

Nikolas was making progress with getting rid of the knots but there was one in the middle of Jas's back that wouldn't budge.

"…I'm not gonna be able to get that phone call out of my head anytime soon…" Jasmine said quietly.

"It's going to be ok. It will all be over in the end sweetheart, it'll all be over." Nikolas replied.

A few minutes passed as the two just enjoyed each other's company until Nikolas broke the silence.

"Now, what _**aren't**_ you telling me?" Nikolas asked frankly.

**Spencer Home**-

"Laura, don't you think you were a little hard on Jas tonight? I mean if anything she's kept those she loves safe as best she can." Luke asked.

"Luke she _lied_ about who she was!"

"So did **we**! We did the same thing for years, running from one place to another, changing our names time after time when Lucky was still a young boy, way before we moved to Port Charles."

"She dragged both of my sons, Elizabeth, _and_ us into this!" Laura instated.

"Okay darlin' I'm going to set you straight _right now_." Luke said to Laura while crossing the room.

"Number One: **Lucky** was the one who called me. Not Jasmine. Lucky knew all four of them were in a situation they couldn't handle on their own so he called me for backup."

"Number Two: Jasmine was in the hospital at the time because of the hell she went through that night."

"Number Three: Lucky and Liz had no idea that Nikolas' wife was even Emily. They only knew her as Jasmine."

"Exactly Luke—" Laura exclaimed but was interrupted once more.

"Number _Four_: Jasmine and Nikolas have done everything to protect their two little boys—"

"Those two little boys aren't even **Nikolas'** Luke!! _Jasmine_ had those little boys before she even saw Nikolas again! He isn't their father!"

"For the moment, I'm going to **pretend** you didn't say that. Didn't you even HEAR what she said? Nikolas was kind and loving enough to take those boys in his heart as if they were his own. That counts big in my book. Just because I didn't accept Nikolas doesn't mean Nikolas won't accept those boys. I won't have you take your grudge for me out on Jasmine, just because I didn't accept Nikolas. You can't take your anger at me out on her just because you think Jasmine tricked Nikolas into accepting those boys as his own."

**Lucky and Liz's Room**-

"Well today was interesting to say the least." Lucky said as he got comfortable next to Elizabeth.

"Yeah definitely. Hey Lucky? Are you mad at Jas for keeping her real identity a secret?" Liz asked.

"I was initially but didn't say anything. As soon as she and Nikolas started to explain everything, it was ok, that and the whole Stavros angle. I'm not mad. I understand why they did what they did. I can't believe she had to go through so much hell. They all did. And she's right. Those two little boys mean the world to her and Nikolas. Those boys were the only solid place to fall back on before Nikolas re-entered her life. And I pray that no one ever takes those little boys away from her. She deserves them. As does Nikolas." Lucky said with a smile on his face.

"I just hope this is all over soon. That way Jasmine and Nikolas can finally live a happier, peaceful life where friends and family are only a few blocks away." Liz said.

"Me too baby, me too." Lucky said kissing her head as they fell asleep.

**Spencer Home**-

Knowing he had his wife's attention Luke continued.

"Jasmine always had a crush on Nikolas. Nikolas didn't feel the same way for her at the time. Then when he saw her again, he knew her _as_ Jasmine. They fell in love Laura. **Love**. Love like we have. Jas got the courage to tell Nikolas who she really was! It may have taken her a bit of time but she told him regardless! She risked her sons' lives to let her (at the time) fiancée know the truth! Don't blame her because she's trying to protect everyone and taking this on by herself. She's done **nothing** wrong. And if you consider falling in love wrong, then I'm sorry. I can't support you when you blame a young woman for something that she couldn't control. I consider that young woman in that hotel room a _**daughter**_. I thought_ you_ did too."

After a brief pause, Luke continued.

"Laura, who was there for us when Lucky died?" Luke asked.

"Liz and Nikolas." Laura spat.

"_**LAURA!!**_ Yes as much as that's true, so was Emily. If you think about it, Liz and Nik had each other and Em didn't have anyone to comfort her. Why else do you think she started dating that Juan kid? Who was there for us when there were just some things we weren't sure about telling Nik & Liz? Emily was!—"

"Luke, I'm sorry but I can't consider her family anymore. I don't want her near either of my sons, Elizabeth or especially Lulu. Yes, I'll admit, she's good with her sons but she shouldn't be able to have them! They're not safe with her!" Laura said.

"Don't you **DARE** try and rip those two little boys away from their mother. Don't you** DARE** try and rip that family apart!! They love her and she loves them. I won't let you rip Nikolas apart either. You heard her – those two little boys were her rock for the first 3 years when she had no one. And pardon _**me**_, but if I recall, weren't you just telling 'Jasmine' how great Emily was with Lulu and Michael a few hours ago?" Luke said very bluntly.

"Yes, but that was _**before**_ she had two children of her own at 16! How could she be so irresponsible? So stupid? Yeah, we all thought Elizabeth was a trouble-maker when she first came to town but she changed her ways. Emily went from good to bad and just went downhill."

"Laura, she was KIDNAPPED remember? Taken against her will!! How much do you want to bet…" Luke trailed off hoping Laura would get the horrible gist without having to say anything more.

Laura just looked at him, some realization dawning on her, but still being stubborn.

"I don't believe you Laura. You're going to throw away years of friendship, closeness, and love all because you think she's hitting rock bottom and putting us all in danger? I never thought **you** of all people, my Angel, could be so heartless …" Luke said, shaking his head ashamed.

He then told his wife he'd be back later after taking a walk, leaving a stunned and guilty Laura in the middle of the room.

**Nik and Jas's Room**-

"What are you talking about Nik?" Jasmine asked as if she had no clue what her husband was referring to.

"Well let's see. Number one – you're a horrible liar, and number two? This knot is not easing up which means you're still thinking about something, the phone call I presume and it bothers you greatly." Nikolas said confidently, while still working on her back.

"Nikolas…"

"Jasmine, come on now. You know we don't keep secrets from each other." Nikolas prodded gently.

"Yes, you're correct. It does have to do with the phone call…"

"Sweetheart, what else did he say to you that you didn't tell us before?" Nikolas asked no anger toward his wife.

"Let's just say that he was very, very…detailed. He was very descriptive about what he'd do."

"I won't let him hurt you." Nikolas swore.

"It's not about him hurting me as much anymore. It's more about what he said he'd have _**you**_ do to me. He said he'd make sure to punish us both at one time by having you inflict punishment on me. I know all of the things he said he'd have you do to me, you never would. But he said that he wouldn't give you a choice and make sure you suffered at the fact of inflicting the pain on me. I don't want that to happen to you. I could never imagine…" Jasmine said, crying once more.

"Shh…No Baby, no…It's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm living and breathing. I will protect you and our children with my life." Nikolas said.

Jas became quiet and just let her husband massage her. Realizing her husband was having a little trouble working her upper back because of her shirt, she ended up taking it off, as her bare back now came into full view.

He soon had finally been able to mead out that knot in his wife's back.

Nikolas now stared at his wife's bare back. Not being able to resist, Nikolas carefully leaned down and began kissing Jasmine's shoulders and upper back right where his hands had caressed her skin seconds before.

Smiling widely at the beautiful and very romantic moment, Jasmine ended up propping herself up on her elbows staring at the mirror on the wall ahead of her, while watching her husband behind her.

"Nikolas that tickles!" Jas giggled as she felt Nikolas plant kisses between her shoulder blades and on her spine.

"Well you did move..." Nikolas replied, smiling and burying his face in her long silky hair.

Jasmine looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

Realizing she was most likely weighing her husband down literally (in her quite pregnant state of 5 months and now growing by the day,) Jas decided to lift herself up off of her husband's lap in order to settle down next to him. She felt her husband's hands take hold of her waist as he curled his legs from under her.

"And just **where** do you think you're going my dear Queen?" Nikolas asked as he helped her sit back to her original spot, her back to him.

"Well I **was** going to sit next to you…Mmm that feels _**very**_ good." Jas chuckled as Nikolas continued to massage her back, kissing as he went along, moving his hands down to her sides and caressing her waist.

Where his warm, soft hands went on his wife's skin, Nikolas' soft lips soon followed.

"Why, my Prince do I think you have _**other**_ ideas…" Jasmine said mischievously, as she turned around to kneel and face her husband. Her warm, deep blue eyes added the perfect touch to her already beautiful face and her long, blonde hair falling gracefully atop her shoulders, also hanging past her shoulders.

"You_** are**__ enchanting_…" Nikolas said voice husky with emotion, his breath catching at the sight of her. Nikolas marveled that even at 5 months pregnancy, and only dressed in pajama bottoms, his wife could still be this enticing as she was on their wedding day – even if it _**was**_ only 5 months ago.

"And you are as charming as ever my Prince." Jasmine replied as Nikolas made his way over to her, kissing her passionately, as both lovers' eyes were aglow with a warm, burning flame held solely for the other.

_**(A/N: Please R&R, thanks!! -E.B.F.R) **_


	19. Chap 17 Priorities, Regrettable Past's a...

**Chapter #17** – Priorities, Regrettable Past's and Check-ups'.

**Chapter Rating**- PG/PG-13

Jasmine had been awake for about 20 minutes, just content in the silence of her bedroom. With her back against Nikolas's strong chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around her, there was nowhere else she wanted to be right now.

Entangled in love she knew she'd never get tried of showing him how much she loved him. Jasmine knew Nikolas' sole purpose for marriage was _**not**_ for sex. He loved her with every fiber in him, and loved her with his whole heart. She knew that and always would. Jasmine felt the exact same way.

She remembered her wedding day. Quiet and simple it was. Their sons looking so handsome in their little tuxes, meanwhile she tried to ignore the dark cloud that loomed overhead in Stavros watching her every move like a hawk.

She remembered finding that passageway – their possible escape. Nikolas and she would get deeper and deeper into it, but always having to trek back so not to draw attention. For some reason she felt like she was going in circles each time she went in there.

Who knew just getting on a plane and leaving Greece would be so easy?

However, she knew there's more to come. That phone call was only the start of things.

Jasmine smiles at the memory of how Nikolas had surprised her on their wedding night by spreading rose petals and candles all across the room, and soon remembering how they first made love together. She thought last night was similar, (minus the flowers) by noting the candles around room, lying warm body to warm body and now snuggling closer to her husband who instinctively (though still asleep) tightened his soft hold.

Soon hungry, Jasmine was starting to get up to go see what was in the kitchen when Nikolas spoke.

"Where are you going?" Nikolas asked as his leg draped over hers and held her in place.

"Going to get something to eat? I'm eating for 3 now remember?" Jas replied.

"Nice try. But you're on bed rest, and therefore must stay here." Nikolas said, kissing the back of her neck and making her spine tingle with familiarity.

"Nikolas please don't confine me here…I'll be bored out of my mind!" Jasmine pleaded like a little girl.

"Sweetheart, you heard Elizabeth. You're way too stressed out—"

"Yes, but that was _hours_ ago…" Jasmine, who now faced him, interrupted him with a very long lasting kiss while her arms slithered around his neck.

"Can I just get up for 5 minutes? We don't want my legs to cramp up do we?" Jas asked kissing her husband once again.

"Cute. But my answer is still no. You need to stay here just as Elizabeth has told you to. I promise I will help you out. You know that. I'm sorry but I'm not going to change my mind. Had Elizabeth not told you to stay in bed, **I** would have." Nikolas who had broke the kiss, firmly stated.

"I bet I can get you to change your mind…" Jasmine replied seductively as she kissed him even more deeply than before. Her soft hands started to roam up and down his chest, and she started to move on top of him when Nikolas' strong hands kept her in place on the bed, while breaking the kiss.

"Jasmine,_**stop**_ it. You didn't look too good yesterday and I was very concerned. I** know** my mother got to you yesterday. I saw it in your eyes. You may have defended yourself, but I saw the self-blame that you've probably been telling yourself this entire time. I hate to see you get yourself so stressed out, and then do nothing about it! It's not healthy for **you or ****our daughters**!" Nikolas sternly, almost bordering on anger that his wife didn't seem as concerned.

Jasmine was slightly taken aback by her husband's abrasiveness. Nikolas hardly ever got angry at her, so she knew this was serious.

He knew in his heart however that she was just as worried as he was – if not more.

A few minutes of tension went by between the pair, when Jasmine spoke.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm putting my own wants and "needs" in front of what's more important – our daughters' needs. I'm being blinded and selfish at the fact that I'm going to be stuck in bed, yet it's to keep our daughters safe. I'm sorry that I put our daughters second. They should be first when concerning my health and if that's what you and Elizabeth (and I) want than who am I to argue?" Jasmine realized as a few unnoticed tears slipped from her eyes and onto Nikolas' chest.

"Hey…hey Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Nikolas said softly, holding his wife closer, kissing her tears away.

"No, you didn't. But I thank you because you just made me realize in what is hopefully my only moment of pure selfishness, that I was putting priority on what was affecting me in the **present** rather than what could be affecting **our daughters now and in the future** of this pregnancy." Jasmine said

"Thank you Nikolas. I love you." She added kissing his softly.

"You're welcome. Anytime, and I love you too." Nikolas said, returning her kiss.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Elizabeth let Jasmine walk around for about 10-20 minutes every other hour just to keep her blood flowing.

Nikolas had insisted on not letting Jasmine hear any more of the plan (plan as they go) that he, Luke, Lucky, and Liz had. Elizabeth and he had determined that since Jasmine was already on bed rest, any more info to her about the "plan" was going to cause her more stress.

In turn, everyone went into Lucky and Liz's suite which was on the same floor but in another hallway.

Luke had asked Laura to leave the room so she wouldn't have to get anymore involved in this than she wanted to be.

Unfortunately that left Laura to either walk around the town with her son's wife's ex somewhere or to dare see if she could get along with a young woman who was (to Laura anyway) still acting like a child.

Jasmine, for now was out of bed and sitting on the couch watching the latest news on the happenings of P.C.

Laura knocked, and Jas had let her in.

"Jasmine." Laura said as politely as she could.

"Hello Laura." Jasmine said kindly, not being able to gage how Laura would respond.

"How are you _feeling_?" Laura asked politely though a hint of anger in her voice.

"Not too bad…I know you don't think much of me anymore. I'm sorry you feel that way. Just know that I would never purposely put your sons or your family in danger and that I love Nikolas with everything I have."

"You say that. You say that, yet I'm sorry that I can't believe you. You've caused too much commotion, too much drama, too much danger. You're putting those I love in jeopardy." Laura said trying to control her temper, which was quickly rising.

"Laura, what's happened? What's happened to us? To the relationship we had? I remember we considered each other family. You considered me a _daughter_. I considered you another _mother_ that I was so _blessed_ to have in my life. Why has that changed? Just because I married your son or because he was loving enough to take my children in as his own?" Jasmine asked, desperate for answers, and doing a good job of controlling her stress level as well as the volume of her voice – trying to keep it even and not raise it.

"There you go again!! It's always about **YOU** isn't it?! Poor, poor girl – losing her mother at 11–"

"_**HEY!**_ DON'T!! Don't you _**EVER**_ throw **my** past back at me! I **never** in my wildest dreams, _ever_ imagined you throwing anyone's past back in their face, knowing yours isn't the happiest or that spectacular either Laura! I would** never** do that to you or anyone I love!! Come on! You know I'm not like that! You **KNOW** that!" Jasmine cried out, an emotional double edged dagger now shredding through and twisting in her heart at Laura's hurtful words and her own painful memories.

"You don't **deserve** you're little boys **or** the little girls you're carrying. They should go solely to Nikolas!"

"I…I can't believe you would say such a thing to me…" Jasmine said, still crying and in shock.

"Well you don't. How can you raise 4 children? What kind of examples are you going to set? What are they going to learn from a recovering heroine & drug addict?" Laura spat sadistically,

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that there are times where I don't think I am being a good parent, despite the love I hold for all 4 of my children? How scared I am? Laura, I was only 17 when my sons were born, and living away from family and friends, while not being able to have a clue of what would happen next scared me so. I wanted my parents, I wanted my friends. I couldn't have them! I was alone!

I was 14 years old when I was on drugs ok? I was still missing my mother. I thought you had died and Lucky wasn't letting me help him! In NO WAY whatsoever am I blaming you, Lucky, or Luke for that ok? I got in with the wrong crowd!! I'll never do that again, I **KNOW** it!!" Jasmine said, pacing back and forth, determined to make Laura see she was wrong.

"Didn't you **always** used to say 'once in recovery, always in recovery, or was that AJ?" Laura said, a sadistic smile on her face, knowing she caught the younger woman by using the phrase that she (Jasmine) always told herself.

"Laura please!! I'm not 14 anymore! I love—"

"I don't care if you love my son. He deserves better! Much better! I don't want you _**near**_ my family. It's over. Emily Quartermaine is dead to me as she should be to you, and should be to Nikolas. There's no trace of the girl I once knew. You could never be her again, no matter how hard you want to be, no matter how had you _**try**_." Laura spat.

"Laura, please!! Don't—"

"Mama!!" Said 2 small voices.

Slightly gasping, Jasmine's head whipped to two pairs of large brown eyes (identical to her own) of two little boys who were ready to cry.

"Boys! I didn't realize you were still here…" Jas said shocked at the fact that her sons were in the immediate vicinity, somehow thinking they went with their father, uncle or aunt.

"Neglecting them again aren't we?" Laura said crudely.

"You said you didn't mean to yell." Anthony said.

"And if you didn't mean it, why are you yelling again?" Darien questioned

"Lying to them again too? Oh _**really**_ great role modeling– just _**great**_ parenting." Laura said viciously.

"Laura, please leave." Jas said, voice wavering.

"Obviously these boys need some _positive_ feminine influence. How about they–"

"Don't even _**think**_ about it Laura. Please leave. Now." Jasmine quietly demanded of the older woman who stormed out and took a walk to cool off.

"Boys, look Mommy's sorry. I'm just upset okay. I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry that I keep scaring you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I promise, I'll try and be better okay? Mommy loves you." Jasmine said to her sons, trying desperately not to cry anymore in front of them.

"Okay…Mommy we love you too!" The boys said, carefully hugging their mother.

"Can we watch some TV please?" The boys asked.

"Yes you can. Why don't you watch some TV in my room with me? Keep me company." Jas suggested, mindful of what's on television these days.

"Okay!"  
"Okay then, go meet me in there. I'll be there in a few moments." Jasmine replied, hoping to hide the change in her voice. She watched the boys scamper off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah…" Jasmine winced, sucking her breath while suddenly grabbing the back of the couch in which she now stood behind. Squeezing her eyes shut in physical pain, knuckles turning white at the intensity of her grip, Jasmine knew she had to take deep breaths and try and control her stress level and emotions for her baby daughters.

Breathing deeply she slowly made her way back to her bedroom (knowing her time limit was exceeded for being out of bed) and carefully got back into bed where she watched a half hour of television with her sons.

After they got bored and went back into their own room, with the emotional pain continuing to violently claw and rip at her heart, Jasmine cried herself to sleep.

**An Hour Later**-

Nikolas had invited everyone back for dinner. He assumed that his wife and sons would be a little hungry, and hoped they'd be happy to finally catch up on the past 6 years in Port Charles.

Elizabeth said that she would check on Jasmine for Nikolas while he and Lucky made dinner – except Luke who couldn't cook.

As Liz made her way to Nik & Jas's bedroom door, the twins had planted themselves outside as if they were guarding their mother.

Elizabeth thought it was cute, so to humor them she decided to play along.

"Permission to enter?" A smiling Liz asked of going into Jasmine's room.

"Permission granted Aunt Liz." The boys said.

As she went in the twins followed, her closing the door.

"Aunt Liz, we don't want to tell Papa this because we want to make sure Mama's ok. Mama was hurting before, but whatever was hurting her went away." Anthony said.

"Yeah, we don't want Papa to worry unless he really has to." Darien added.

Elizabeth ear's immediately shot up at the news of Jasmine in pain.

"Boys, do you know where your Mommy was hurting?" Liz asked, concern in her voice.

"Her tummy." Both boys said.

"We hope she gets better." Darien said.

"Yeah, we'll be outside the door if you need us. Come on Darien." Anthony said as both boys walked out and Liz immediately went to a sleeping Jasmine's side.

"Jas? Jasmine wake up." Liz said calmly.

"Mmm…no. Don't want to. Don't want to wake up and go through another hellish nightmare…" Jas replied.

"Jas, please. I have to check if you're ok." Liz insisted as Jasmine groggily but carefully sat up with Liz's help. "The boys told me you had pain in your stomach. I need to know **exactly **_**where**_ that pain was." Liz stated.

Jasmine was too tired to say a whole lot so she pointed and rubbed the upper region of her stomach – where the girls were.

"It really hurt for all of a minute maybe, but then I took a few deep breaths and it went away. I knew I had exceeded my time limit and I had to get back into bed." Jasmine explained.

"Let's see then…" Liz said as she lightly put some pressure (from her hands) onto Jasmine's stomach and abdomen.

"Ah…" Jas said again, sucking her breath in as the pain struck – a different place from where Liz's hands were and trying not to cry.

"I know what this is…it'll be okay. Just continue to take deep breaths. That pain that you feel right now is 2 pairs of little feet kicking you." Liz said.

"So why does it not feel like that and why does it hurt so much?…Granted I don't remember my boys kicking me too much and that scared me so bad when I was 16…" Jas asked.

"Part of it is they want to get out, and another part of it is that they know you're under stress. Stress agitates them as well as you. So you really have to do as best you can to minimize that stress." Liz replied kindly.

"Okay, I feel better knowing it's just my two daughters kicking…Girls please stop kicking Mommy so hard – it really hurts…ow…" Jasmine winced as she felt another tiny foot come in contact with her abdomen wall.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. It's a good sign that they're kicking, - it means their strong."

"I'll say…geez they must have inherited their physical strength from Nikolas…ow…" Jas said, wincing once more.

"Also you need to know that sometimes they may not kick – so just call me in here and I'll let you know what's going on." Liz said smiling as Jas listened to her words intently, nodding her head.

"Come on, the guys, minus Luke are cooking. Let's go eat."

"I'm not very hungry…" Jas said wanting to go back to sleep, not wanting to face the outside world.

"Jas, come on…you have to eat and you know it." Liz encouraged.

"Okay, okay. You win. Come on, help me up." Emily replied, also not wanting to argue.

_**(A/N- Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	20. Chap 18 Dinner, Magic, Anger, and Sorrow

**Chapter #18** – Dinner, Magic, Anger, and Sorrow

**Chapter Rating** – PG/PG-13

**Kitchen**-

Everyone was seated at the long table with Nikolas and Luke at each end.

Next to Nikolas (on his right) were his wife, the twins and back to Luke. Next to Luke (on his right) were also his wife, Elizabeth, and Lucky, now coming back around to Nikolas.

"So…how's P.C. been since….well…" Nikolas tentatively asked.

Understanding the hint, Lucky answered.

"Well…it hasn't been the same without you two. That's for sure. Everyone in town misses you two and would be very happy to see you." Lucky said.

"Unfortunately we still have to lay low, so we still can't see all those we love." Jasmine said her voice a little sad.

"We will don't worry." Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, Jasmine, I hope you don't mind but when I went out earlier today I picked up some of these books and pamphlets." Elizabeth said as she handed Jasmine wedding books and Nikolas a few church pamphlets.

"Elizabeth these are gorgeous! I love it!" Jas replied happily.

"This church is beautiful. Look at this." Nikolas said.

"We decided that we liked the idea of a 2nd wedding so we took it upon ourselves to help get it set up, or at least brainstorm. We hope you don't mind." Lucky said.

"Not at all." Both Jasmine and Nikolas said.

"I would like everyone here to be in the wedding somehow." Jasmine said (including Laura) but who hasn't made eye contact with the older woman all throughout dinner.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can support this. I don't think I'll be at the wedding" Laura said.

"Mom, no. We want you there." Lucky and Nikolas both said.

"No Grandma Laura. You have to come. Don't make Mama and Papa sad!" Darien said.

"Yeah, don't make Mama sad again." Anthony added.

Jas went in for damage control.

"Boys it's ok. You don't have to worry about it. It's something for the grownups to handle."

"But she's going to make you sad…"

"Sometimes grownups have disagreements over things. They think different things and they see a different version of things and don't always like what the other side is doing or seeing. It happens. Papa and I hope it doesn't though." Jasmine said in a loving soft tone.

"But what about—" Anthony started.  
"Shh!" Darien said, looking at him saying 'no' through his eyes.

"What boys, what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"We can't say. It'll make you sad like it did before, and like it always does." Anthony said, now realizing what he was about to say.

"Go ahead, whatever it is you can say it. It's okay." Jas encouraged, her tone soft even though she had a strong feeling what it was.

"Grandma Paige." Darien simply said.

"What about Grandma Paige, Darien?" Jasmine asked, slight reflection going through her voice as she felt Nikolas grab her hand from under the table, giving it a squeeze.

"Well, you said she's in Heaven and can't be here with us. And if Grandma Laura won't come than neither grandma will be there. That's not right…"

"Boys, remember how Mama always said that Grandma Paige will always be with us, even though she's not actually here where we can see her?" Nikolas asked.

At the nodding of their heads, Nikolas continued.

"Well she is. She's watching us from Heaven and most importantly, she's with us in our hearts. That way she'll always be with us no matter what. We just have to believe and keep remembering her in a spiritual sense."

"Feel better?" Jasmine asked her sons.

"Yes, we're sorry we got you upset." The boys said as they carefully hugged her.

"It's okay. I wasn't upset. I love you guys so much." She replied lovingly.

"Jasmine, are you ok?" Nikolas asked, noting the look on his wife's face, shortly after their sons had returned to eating.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment as I borrow my husband and sons briefly?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Liz said, knowing by the look in Jas's eyes what she wanted to show her husband and sons.

**The Living Room**-

Nikolas helped Jasmine sit down.

"Are you ok? What hurts?" Nikolas asked, ready to go into complete "protective mode" as she liked to call it.

"Yes, I'm ok. I want you to do something for me. Give me your hand."

Nikolas looked at her, a bit perplexed, but did as she said.

His hand in hers, Jasmine made Nikolas' hand flat and lightly laid it against her stomach.

There one of the baby girls kicked.

'Is that…?" Nikolas asked in amazement.

"Yes, that is one of our daughters kicking…and it hurts…" Jas said.

"Is that why you were hurting before Mama?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, baby that's why. But it only hurts a little." Jasmine answered.

Turning to Nikolas, she saw his eyebrows were raised in question and could tell he was slightly annoyed that he wasn't informed of her being in pain.

"Later." She answered him, letting him know now was not a good time to explain everything.

"Boys, let Mama have your hands so you can feel your little sisters' kicking." Nikolas said, smiling down at his sons, and a bit worried about his wife.

Jasmine did the same with her sons' hands as she did with her husband.

Once more Jasmine and Nikolas didn't think their sons' eyes could go any wider.

"Wow…" Darien marveled.

"It's like magic Mama!" Anthony said.

"Yes, it's like magic." Jasmine said, smiling at the peaceful moment between her, her husband, and their sons.

"Thank you for this magical surprise." Nikolas said, briefly and softly kissing her.

"You're very welcome." Jas replied.

"Come on everyone, let's go back and eat." Nikolas said, escorting his wife as the boys walked ahead.

Everyone was in their little conversations when Nik, Jas and the boys returned.

The boys had another question on their minds – one they weren't sure should even be asked.

"Boys, you alright? You look like you have something on your minds." Nikolas asked.

"We do…but we're not sure if we can ask…" Anthony said tentatively.

"You can ask me anything." Jasmine said.

"_Anything_?" Darien questioned.

"Yes,_anything_."

"You promise you won't get mad?" The boys asked

"No, I won't get mad. I promise." Jasmine said softly, wondering what her sons were thinking that would cause them this much hesitation.

"What's…what's a drug addict?"

Jasmine's hand went straight to her forehead in frustration, shock, and distress, she was very close to crying but wouldn't let anyone see that. That was the last question she thought her sons would ever ask her at the age of 6.

Everyone else who was in conversation froze and just stared.

"Well…you know how you can ask me anything? Well, there are some questions where I will not give you an answer. That last question – that's one of them. You're both way too young to know the answer to a question like that. I must ask of you please don't go around repeating that question to anyone else and please do not ask that again. I don't like hearing those words come from my little boys okay? I'm not angry with you; I would just appreciate it if you would not ask that again." Jasmine explained very calmly.

"…Will you ever tell us the answer?"

"I want to say 'no,' however maybe one day – when you're much, much older. But for now I don't want you knowing an answer to such a question."

"Okay. We're sorry—"

"Boys you didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for. I promise." Jasmine said, making sure they didn't feel any guilt in just asking questions.

"I'm sorry if this sounds out of place, but how _would_ you tell them exactly?" Laura asking, who did not speak a word to Jasmine throughout dinner.

"Mom!!" Nikolas and Lucky exclaimed at the same time, astonished.

"Mama, don't worry, we weren't going to ask any more questions."

"Laura, they are satisfied with the answer I gave. Why are you trying to make this harder than it already is?" Jasmine asked, a lone tear falling from her eyes, trying to keep her stress level in check.

"I was just curious…" Laura said.

"Why?" Anthony asked Laura.  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you like to make Mama cry?" Darien finished.

"I don't like to make your mother cry." Laura replied.

"But you made her cry before, why'd you have to make her cry again?"

"Boys, why don't we go and play in the other room ok? Come on…" Jasmine said quickly wanting to get both herself and her sons out of this situation.

"Hang on. What do they mean Jasmine?" Laura asked.

"Laura, please not now." Luke said.

"You know what they mean…" Jasmine tiredly said.

"No. I don't."

"Laura! You know **EXACTLY** what they mean! What? You need examples? Ok. Care to tell my husband, your husband, and my two doctors how you said I didn't deserve any of my 4 children, how they should go to Nikolas? Care to tell my husband how he deserves better – _much_ better than me? I can't do this anymore Laura. I won't. I'm ending this conversation here and now. Nik, I'm going to go rest…" Jasmine said, trying not to get upset as she and the boys left.

"Jas wait, I'm going with you." Elizabeth said as she wanted to monitor her.

"Care to tell me anything else _**mother**_?" Nikolas said, angry that his mother said those things to his wife.

**Nik & Jasmine's Bedroom**-

Jas is laying in bed, her boys on the floor quietly playing cards.

Liz called Lucky in to help her set up the portable sonogram (ultrasound) machine.

"Jas, your stress level is too high. You and Laura are not allowed in the same room together." Elizabeth said.

"Fine with me. Lucky, how are my girls? Ow…" Jas winced as a baby kicked her.

"They're doing good. But they know something's wrong. They want you to calm down so that's why they're kicking you so hard. They want to continue to remind you that they're there inside of you and you have to take care of yourself." Lucky said.

Extending Jasmine's bed-rest and giving her more prenatal vitamins, Elizabeth packed up the sonogram kit and said she'd monitor Jas more another time.

Elizabeth said she would go back in the other room to make sure no one was getting too extreme in their reactions.

"Lucky? Could you do me a favor?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Lucky asked going over to her.

"Could you hand me the picture of my mother and I?" Jasmine asked as her eyes scrolled over some pictures on the dresser.

There were a few of her and Nikolas on their wedding day, many pictures of Anthony and Darien, a few of Nikolas and Alexis, a picture of Nikolas, Lucky, and Lulu, and one of the 4 Musketeers. There were a few of Jasmine alone, one of her mother Paige alone, and one of them together that Jas held so close to her heart.

Lucky took the picture carefully in his hands and gave it to Jasmine.

Once Jas had it in her hands, she held it close to her body and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes.

At first to Lucky it looked as if Jasmine was going to sleep. However, he looked a little closer and saw a few tears coming out of the corner of her eyes, soon hearing a few sniffles.

"Jasmine, Jasmine what's wrong? What happened?" Lucky asked very concerned.

"We'll tell you." The twins answered him.

Lucky realized Has had shaken her head at his question so he took the boys out of their parent's room to hopefully give Jas some time to sleep.

**Living Room**-

"Boys, what happened today? Why are my mom and your mom not getting along?"

"Because they were fighting before when everyone else wasn't here. Grandma Laura came over, and everything started out okay. Mama was asking why she thought differently of her and what changed between them." Anthony started.

"And Grandma Laura yelled that it was always about Mama, how she lost Grandma Paige when she was a little girl…then asked Mama how she'd raise us for being what we aren't allowed to ask about. Grandma Laura brought all of it up first, not Mama. Grandma Laura also said that Mama didn't deserve us or our little sister's that Mama is carrying. " Darien said.

"Mama said that Grandma Laura was throwing her past back at her. She tried not to yell or get stressed but ended up yelling and started crying." Anthony said.

"We hate it when she cries…" The boys both said.

"So do I boys, so do I. Why don't you guys to in your room okay? I'm going to go give this information to your dad." Lucky suggested as the boys gave their favorite uncle a hug and walked quietly to their room.

**Kitchen**-

"Nikolas, I don't know what your wife or the twins are talking about." Laura said.

"Mother, please don't play dumb. What happened while I, my brother, Elizabeth and Luke were in Lucky & Liz's room?" Nikolas asked impatiently.

"Nothing, I didn't even see Jasmine today."

"Mom, just stop lying. Just stop. I know everything." Lucky said angrily.

"Lucky what'd Jas tell you?" Nikolas asked.

"Jasmine right now, is hopefully sleeping. Anthony and Darien told me what happened."

"Lucky, they're 6 years old, surely they'll take things out of context and twist it around." Laura said, trying to diffuse getting herself into trouble.

"I'm going to tell you this one time – do not dare accuse my sons of lying." Nikolas said, his voice low.

"Liz, you might want to check on Jas when she wakes up. Apparently our best friend and our mother had a nice little fight this afternoon. Mother apparently likes to throw people's pasts back at them." Lucky stated.

"Paige? That's why the boys were asking about Paige before…Mother how could you? You know this pregnancy is hard on Jasmine. How could you add to that?" Nikolas asked furious.

"In addition, that's why the out of place question of being a drug addict came about. Our mother brought it up first. I can see it in Jas's eyes, she'd never tell the boys of that part of her past, especially when they're this young." Lucky added.

"I can't believe you. Are you _trying_ to get my wife to go into premature labor? Do you _want_ her to be in pain?" Nikolas asked incredulously.

As Nikolas is about to continue his rant, someone clears their throat. Everyone turns to see that it's Anthony and Darien.

"Yes boys? What is it?" Nikolas asked patiently and calmly.

"We forgot to mention something when we told Uncle Lucky the truth."

"What would that be?" Nikolas asked, wondering how and if the argument between Jasmine and Laura could get any worse.

"Grandma Laura also said that Mama was Nel-…nectoring…" Anthony started, having difficulty.

"Neglecting you?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes! That's it! She said Mama was neglecting us because she didn't realize we where still in the suite." Anthony finished.

"Well what kind of parent forgets their children are in the room?" Laura said, determined to make Nikolas see Jasmine was a bad mother.

"So you're saying that you never forgot Uncle Lucky or our father was in the room or listening somewhere close when you were talking to Grandpa Luke about something you didn't want them to hear?" Darien asked in a tone that wasn't rude (although he wanted to be.)

"Well why were you listening in on your mother's and I private conversation in the first place?" Laura asked as if they were her own sons.

"We didn't do it on purpose." Darien said.

"Not to be rude, but it's kind of hard not to hear you when you're yelling at Mama, and she's doing everything she can not to yell back." Anthony said.

While that little exchange was going on, Luke noticed both Lucky and Nikolas seething in the background and knew now would be a good time to get the boys out of the room.

"If it's ok with you Nikolas, I want to take the boys out for ice cream, and I'll pick up some for Jasmine (if she can have it) and anyone else who would like some."

"That'd be great Luke, thank you." Nikolas said quietly, closing his eyes to extinguish the fury in his eyes as not to scare his sons.

"We can?" Both boys asked excitedly, forgetting about the argument they were having with Laura.

"Yes you can. Be good though and don't eat too much." Nikolas said smiling.

"Come on boys, let's go." Luke said as he got ready, and helped get the twins ready. "Be careful Luke. Just be aware." Nikolas said, knowing Luke would get the underlying message.

"We will." Luke called back, now leaving Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Laura alone.

"Nikolas—"

"Don't mother. Just don't. I don't even want to contemplate how my wife must have felt when you said everything that you said to her._**Neglecting**_ our children? My loving wife, my children's mother? I _think _**not**. Jasmine has kept my sons so safe over the past 6 years. She has kept herself alive, despite at times just wanting the pain to end. But she's strong. She's so strong. Why are you trying to break her down?"

"Nikolas, shh…We don't want to wake Jas." Lucky said.  
"You're right. She needs as much sleep as she can get."

"Mother, please leave." Nikolas said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Mother please. I can't even stand to see you right now. My wife's under enough pressure and stress as it is. The fact that you're adding to it doesn't help keep her and consequently our daughters healthy." Nikolas said quietly.

"Mom, just go." Lucky added.

"Fine, I can see that no one is happy with me right now. But just wait, you'll see that I'm correct.' Laura said.

"Out." Nikolas stated firmly, as Laura finally left.

After Laura left, Nikolas rubbed his face in frustration.

"How could she? How could she add tons of extra stress on Jas? What's gotten into her? I just don't understand." Nikolas said.

"I know, bro. I know. It's like she doesn't want to believe that you married Jas. I don't know which is worse for her. That you're married to Jasmine or the fact that you've taken in the twins as your own…But I'm glad you did both. She needed someone stable in her life and Stavros obviously isn't the number one candidate – so I'm glad she has you. And to take the twins in as your own – that had to be a blessing in disguise for her. To finally have a father figure in their lives. Best part of it is that you love those boys and they love you." Lucky said with a smile.

"Thanks bro. That means a lot." Nik said hugging his younger brother.

"Hey…" A voice said from behind everyone.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up? Go back to bed." Nikolas said softly as he went over to her.

"Can't sleep." Came her simple answer as she wrapped her arms around her husband, who held her tight.

"I'm glad you're awake actually. I want to give you another blood pressure check and see how much your stress level went down."

Nikolas escorted Jas to the couch, where he sat next to her. As Elizabeth ran the tests, Jasmine laid her head on Nikolas shoulder.

The tests concluded that Jasmine's blood pressure and stress had gone down. Elizabeth had told Jas to go back to bed and told Nikolas that she'd be on bed rest for another week. Jas wasn't thrilled, but knew she had to keep her daughters safe.

Lucky and Liz had left for the night and offered to take the boys for the night. Nikolas and Jasmine both agreed that would be a good idea and called Luke to let him know to bring the boys back to Liz and Lucky's room.

**Nikolas' and Jasmine's Bedroom**-

Nikolas had then escorted a very exhausted Jasmine into their room and helped her lay down. He wanted to carry her in, but Jas had insisted she was too heavy.

Her back against his chest, Jasmine snuggled closer to Nikolas, while holding her mother's picture in her hands.

Nikolas knew what the look her eyes must have reflected. He rubbed and kissed her shoulders and kissed her neck as well.

Jasmine had turned herself around and curled into her husband who kissed her head and held her close.

"It hurts Nikolas. Everything hurts. I just want to know why. I just want to know why Laura would throw my past back at me…Did both her and I change so much in 6 years? We had our reasons for keeping my true identity a secret…"

"Shh…shh…I know we did sweetheart. I know. She'll understand one day. I'm just very sorry I wasn't here for you this afternoon. And I don't want you listening to what she said. I can't do better than you. You are it. You are my love and my life. If anyone deserves our sons _and_ our daughters it's you. We help each other out. You help me be a good father, and I help you be a good mother (though you don't need my help because you're a natural.)" Nikolas said lovingly.

"Thank you." Jasmine said kissing him softly.

And as she began to softly cry once more from today's events, Nikolas just cradled and rocked her back and forth, telling her everything was going to be all right as she cried herself to sleep – leaving her husband to want to do anything and everything to take her pain away.

_**(A/N- Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	21. Chap 19 Missing

**Chapter #19**- Missing

**Chapter Rating** – PG/PG-13

It has now been a month since the group of 7 has returned home. Jasmine is just about 7 months pregnant and is continuing to grow.

It has been relatively quiet which unnerved Jasmine to no end. Her husband had been by her side the whole time. Luke, Lucky, and Elizabeth would occasionally take the twins to give Jas and Nik some private time. Lucky, Liz, and Luke would also (at Jas's request) give Nikolas some time off (distract him) from watching over her.

The situation between Laura and Jasmine hasn't gotten any better, nor has it worsened. They are however civil to each other.

Currently, Lucky and Liz were having coffee, Jasmine was sleeping, their sons playing in their room, and Nikolas was in the living room talking with Lucky and Liz as well.

The phone then rang and Nikolas answered it.

"Hello?" Nikolas asked.

"Are you willing to accept an out of the country collect call from Greece?" Asked an operator.

"Yes." Nikolas said, having a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hello son." Said a voice.

"What do you want?" Nikolas replied sharply.

"I wanted you to know that as I told Jasmine last time we spoke, I will get what's rightfully mine: you and she."

"Over my dead body." Nikolas growled.

"No, I won't kill my own son. I need you right now. How are those twins that Jasmine is carrying? Healthy I hope?"

"You'll never get a hold of my wife or my children!" Nikolas said, careful to avoid revealing the fact that the twins his wife is carrying are truly his daughters.

"I think I have something that could change your mind…"

"What would _that_ be?"

"Oh…I don't know…Alexis maybe?"

"_Alexis?_ Let her go now!" Nikolas said.

"Come get her and make me!" Stavros said childishly.

"Come on Nikolas. I know you want to. But the question is: are you willing to let your beloved Aunt die while you stay with your wife?" Stavros taunted.

"What's going on?" Luke said as he came in the room.  
"Apparently Stavros has Alexis held captive." Lucky said.

"Where?" Luke questioned.

"We're not sure." Elizabeth said.

"Let Alexis go!" Nikolas demanded again.

"And again Nikolas, I tell you: come get her." Stavros said.

"It's a trap I know it."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"If Alexis is truly there, I want to speak to her." Nikolas demanded.

"Fine. Natasha!"

"Nikolas?" Said a very exhausted Alexis.

"Alexis! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Nikolas asked very worried.

"No, I'm just very tired."

"Time's up." Came Stavros' voice.

"I want Alexis back."  
"Come here then."

"I'm not leaving my wife by herself. I'm not leaving her alone."

"Honestly, would I hurt your dear wife?"

"Yes. You would, and you have." Nikolas said in frustration.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nikolas, I can't believe you wouldn't even trust your own father." Stavros said.

"You're _**not**_ my father. My father would never brutalize my mother, or my wife. But you did both, and I won't forgive you." Nikolas said.

"I told you: Jasmine had to be—"  
"You didn't have to hurt her the way you did when she was 5 months pregnant!" Nikolas yelled, but soon calmed down as to not alert his sons or Jasmine who has gotten more exhausted as her pregnancy progressed.

"You have 3 hours to decide on whether to save your Aunt or not. I know you're working with Spencer and his son. They can come here all they want – if you're not with them, Alexis will die. It doesn't matter if they're there, but it's you I want. If you show up to Greece – then Alexis will live. Either way if you want to save her you're required to be here. You have 3 hours. Talk to you then son…" Stavros said as he hung up.

"Okay, here's the deal. Stavros knows I'll probably bring you two." Nikolas said to Lucky and Luke, now turning his attention to them.

"He's holding Alexis hostage. If I don't personally come and get her Alexis dies. But it means leaving Jasmine alone here." Nikolas said, torn between two very important women in his life.

"Nikolas, I can take care of Jas and the boys. Don't worry." Liz spoke up.

"Sorry, but worrying is my job until Jas gives birth. Normally I'd probably send Luke, even you Lucky to Greece to get Alexis. But because he's demanding that if I want Alexis to live, then I have to go. And I do want her to live."

"I'm sure Jasmine will be up soon. Why don't you discuss it with her?" Luke said.

"Yeah but Luke, there isn't much to discuss. If I want Alexis to live, then I personally have to go get her." Nikolas said frustrated at the position he was in.

"It will probably take 3 of us just to get Alexis in the first place….I don't know what to do…" Nikolas said, shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Nikolas said he was going to lie down and would be up in time for Stavros' next phone call.

**Nik & Jas's Bedroom**-

Jasmine felt her husband lay beside her as he (like always) wrapped an arm protectively around her. Jasmine always loved when he did that. With his chest against her back, she could always tell if something was bothering him or not.

Today, Nikolas wasn't relaxed as he usually is when he's next to her. Today Nikolas was very tense, something was bothering him greatly.

Jasmine shifted, which was getting harder and harder to do as her pregnancy continued, so she was now facing her husband.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Nikolas whispered to Jas.

"You didn't. What's wrong Nik?"

"He called again…he's holding Alexis hostage. If I want Alexis to live, then he's requiring me to go to Greece to get her."

"It could be a trap…" Jasmine said.

"That's what I said, but he does have her there. I spoke to her and I just saw in the paper after he called, saying that DA Alexis Davis is missing. I want to go get her. I have to if I want her to live. But if I do that then I'm leaving you all alone."

"No you're not. Even if you bring Luke and Lucky with you, I'll still have Elizabeth, the boys, and even to a certain extent Laura." Jasmine replied, trying to lessen his worries.

"Nikolas, I love you. And I love Alexis. Go. Take Luke & Lucky with you, I'll be fine here. I promise." Jasmine encouraged.

"I don't want you to be by _yourself_ sweetheart." Nikolas stressed.

"Nikolas it's _okay_. I'm just pregnant. Yes, it's been a bit stressful, but what pregnancy isn't? I'll be okay. I just need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Nikolas asked.

"Promise me that you'll call me everyday and despite the time difference, call me before you go to bed."

"Promise made. Promise kept." Nikolas replied, kissing Jasmine while holding her face in his hands.

"I'm hungry…" Jasmine said.

"Are you now? What my Queen would you like?"

"My dear King, I don't know what I want. Just anything I guess…a cheeseburger?" Jasmine requested.

"You got it. And I promise, no one in the next room will cook it." Nikolas said with a smile.

Jasmine laughed and smiled like Nikolas hasn't seen her do in a long time.

_**(A/N- Please R&R, thanks! -E.B.F.R)**_


	22. Chap 20 Love and Leaving

**Chapter #20**- Love and Leaving

Chapter Rating – High PG-13

**3 Hours Later**-

Nikolas and Jasmine were awake, while Lucky, Liz, and Luke discussed the details of the men's trip to Greece to save Alexis.

As if on cue, 3 hours after the original phone call, Stavros called once more.

"Hello again son. Have you made your decision?" Stavros' voice said.

"Yes, I'm coming to Greece to save Alexis." Nikolas replied.

"Good. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. When are you coming?" Stavros said.

"Tomorrow morning." Nikolas replied.

"Spending time with Jasmine? She'll be fine." Stavros replied.

"She better be. No funny stuff, I don't want her harmed while I'm gone."

"She won't be. See you soon, son." Stavros said as he hung up.

"Well we're all set. Tomorrow we're going to Greece." Nikolas quietly said.

"Okay good. All we have to do is pack for I'd say about a week at most. Hopefully we won't be there that long and this is easier than it looks." Luke said.

"Yes, but if it's easier then it looks than it's too easy. In turn it means there's more to it than we think." Nikolas said.

"We'll decide more of our game plan when we get there. Don't worry Nikolas, both Alexis, and Jasmine will be fine." Lucky said.

"Thanks." Nik said.

"Well, I think I speak for my son and his fiancée when I say that we're all going to get out of here to pack, and we'll be by early tomorrow morning before the flight." Luke said.

"Bye guys. Sleep well." Jasmine said.

"You too." Everyone said.

"Oh Luke, can you take the twins for us tonight?" Jas asked.

"Sure. Luke replied.

After the boys left, Nikolas silently went into the kitchen and left his wife in the living room wondering what he was up to.

As she inquired to what he was doing Jasmine was close to standing, ready to walk into the kitchen herself only to be stopped by Nikolas' voice telling her not to leave her spot.

'_How does he do that…it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head…_' Jasmine wondered.

"I know what you're thinking and no I don't have eyes in the back of my head but it's definitely a husband's intuition about his pregnant wife. In addition, whenever no one answer's your question, you are always ready to get up anyway." Nikolas laughed as he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jasmine called back.

Jasmine was getting impatient fast, and having no one else in the suite, Jasmine knew she'd be able to get away with what she was about to say.

"Nikky! What are you doing? Come on! Tell me!" Jasmine called out loudly while laughing hard.

A very red Nikolas poked his head out, despite no one other than his wife being in their suite.

"You _do_ know that you are very lucky – no pun intended – that no one else is here right now don't you?" Nikolas said with mock anger.

Not being able to control her laughter at his tone, Jasmine simply nodded her head.

A reluctant smile crept upon Nik's face at Jasmine's laughter, he continued.

"Well, you can now bet there will be no dessert for you after _that_!" Nikolas jokingly scolded.

"Yeah right." Jas snorted back while still laughing.

"Well I'm not done yet, almost but not yet. So you have to wait." Nikolas called back.

"Fine." Jasmine pouted, only half jokingly.

"Ya know! I'm eating for 3 here! It's bad enough **I'm** hungry, but I could swear I'm already hearing the pleas and complaints of withholding food from our daughters!"

"Please relax – all 3 of you. Dinner is served." Nikolas said with a smile, as all he brought out with him was a picnic basket and a classic white & red checkered blanket draped over his arm.

"Nikolas…this is so sweet…so incredible!" Jasmine said, awed by the simplicity of her husband's actions.

"Well it is our last night together for what is hopefully not too long of a trip. It's just us. Only us." Nikolas said, bringing out two wine glasses and a bottle of apple juice – just to be different.

Smiling but blushing at Nikolas' display of love, Jasmine simply rested her forehead against his.

Kissing his wife tenderly, he laid her on her back across his lap and began to feed her, as if she were a queen by blood.

Smiling and looking into his eyes Jasmine just stared, lost in the love he held for her.

Dinner soon over, and his wife still on his lap, Nikolas leaded down and continued to kiss her.

Wanting to cherish this moment in her head and her heart, Jasmine simply encircled her arms around her husband's neck which deepened the kiss.

An idea popping into Jasmine's head made her sit up and slide off her husbands lap. Nikolas' hands soon came upon her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nikolas said.

"Now it's your turn to wonder what _**I'm**_ up to…" Jasmine said mysteriously as she walked away from her husband into their bedroom.

"Sweetheart, what are you planning?" Nikolas asked.

"You'll see!" Jasmine yelled back.

Nikolas waited all of 5 minutes before he walked into his bedroom.

His gaze went to the bed that he and his wife shared, only to find it undisturbed and empty.

Nikolas noted the lit candles strewn around the room to give it a soft, romantic glow.

He wondered where she could have disappeared to, and was soon staring at bathroom door.

After another 5 minutes of patiently waiting, he began to get worried at his wife's silence.

He lightly knocked on the door and asked if Jas was ok. When he got no answer he was 5 seconds away from breaking down the door, when he tried the knob to find it unlocked.

Eyes panicked at the thought that something happened to his wife, Nikolas breathed a loud sigh of relief when he saw that Jasmine was safe and sound.

"Honey,_**please**_ don't scare me like that again…" Nikolas said relived.

"Sorry." Came her reply.

That's when he noticed her. Jasmine was resting in the large, full whirlpool tub filled with suds. Framing the bathtub and the rest of the large bathroom were lit candles and the smell of roses and lilies.

"So _**this**_ is what you had planned? I must say, it was worth the wait." Nikolas said as he smiled.

Undressing himself, Nikolas entered the bathtub as he settled next to his wife.

After kissing her passionately, Nikolas just held her to him. In the silence of their thoughts, the love husband and wife shared radiated between them – just by being in each other's arms.

Nikolas moved Jasmine forward so she could sit on his lap and he could massage her shoulders.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, this was _**my**_ idea."

"So?" Nikolas said with a smile, while grabbing a handful of bubbles and playfully & carefully (as to not get it in her eyes or mouth) put it in her face.

Laughing, they began splashing each other (Jas splashing backwards).

Jasmine soon turned around and faced him.

"_**Because**_ this was _**my**_ idea, my dear Prince, it is now my turn to seduce you…" Jasmine said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the love she possessed.

Mindful of her condition, Nikolas began to make gentle love to Jasmine while both lovers' eyes were burning with the hot flame of love and commitment.

_**(A/N- Okay, not really sure if they're allowed to do that w/Jas being so far in her pregnancy but its fanfiction…)**_

**The Next Morning**-

Wrapped together once again in love and limbs, Nikolas watched his wife sleep, as he gently caressed her face.

Jasmine felt her husband's hand and fingers on her skin, and made her face tingle.

She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing awake? It's 4:30 in the morning." Jasmine asked.

"Just watching you sleep. Sorry that I woke you." Nikolas replied.

"Don't worry about it. Wait…You're worried aren't you? Worried about me and the girls while you're in another country, on another continent? Nikolas it will be okay. I'll be okay. I can take care of all 4 of our children while you're gone. Liz will be here for us. Please, I don't want you to be worried sick about us when you need to focus on getting Alexis back." Jasmine said.

"But I love you—"

"I know you love me Nik. You tell me everyday and every night. I love you just as much if not more considering all you've done for me these past 3 years and from the time we've known each other. I love you so much and I can only show you so much, but even that doesn't compare to what's in my heart. Nikolas, our love bonds us across the world and across the universe. It will never break. Please believe that. I know you're scared. Truth be told, I am too. But we have to be brave. And I know you don't want to be, but we have to if we're going to get through this together. Remember all for one and one for all? I remember you told me that we're getting through this together – all four of us. If one of us goes, we all go. There's no "I" in "Team" and that when all I can think of are "what ifs", you told me that we just have to believe that we can get through this, and if we believe that, then we can do anything." Jasmine finished softly.

"You're right. I am scared…I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine." Jasmine said.

"I love you Nikolas." Jasmine said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Nikolas replied.

Nikolas simply rested his head against his as he began to kiss her deeply. Kissing him back just as deeply, the two began to make love once more.

**A Short While Later-**

Jasmine's back, once again was facing her husband. Jasmine's head was lying on his outstretched arm while his other lay upon her stomach.

"Nikky?"

"Hmm?"  
"What should we name our daughters?"

"I don't know. Very good question." Nikolas pondered.

"Sarah and Serena?" Jas suggested.

"No…Imogene?" Nik said jokingly.

"No way! I'm sorry, I love Elizabeth dearly, but I really dislike her middle name. However, I do want Elizabeth as a middle name because after all – she and Lucky will be our daughters' godparents right?"

"Yes, definitely. So we have one middle name…" Nik said.

"But nothing else.

"Looks like we'll have to think about it some more…" Jasmine said and closing her eyes.

The blissful moment was interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock at 6am.

"Mmm…I don't want to leave…" Nikolas whispered in Jasmine's ear.

"I know you don't want to leave, but you have to if you want to get Alexis…" Jasmine whispered back.

Nikolas kissed the side of his wife's neck down along to her shoulder. He then rested his chin on her shoulder, his head also resting alongside hers, just content in the moment.

"You have to go get ready…" Jasmine said.

"I will, soon." Nikolas said, unwilling to move.

The girls' started to kick Jasmine.

"Ooh. Nikolas, you're still upset. The girls can feel it. Even though you're relaxed, you're still nervous. Our daughters can sense that even in your hand." Said Jas.

"I know. I just have to believe everything will be ok." Nikolas said.

"Yeah, no matter how hard it is." Jasmine agreed.

Nikolas began to trail kisses on the back of Jasmine's neck and down her spine when the phone rang.

Nikolas reluctantly rolled over on his other side to answer it.

"Yeah…Ok. Great Luke. Thanks." Nikolas said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nikolas said, wrapping his arms once again around his wife.

Nikolas started to get out of bed when Jasmine carefully rolled over once more, sat up and grabbed his hands.

"Wait." Jasmine said.

At Nikolas' glance, Jasmine continued.

"Nikky, 5 more minutes…?" She asked, eyes almost pleading.

Nikolas smiled wide as he got back into bed, wrapped his arms around Jasmine and kissed her very passionately.

He smiled as Jasmine started to giggle during the kiss.

"I could easily make you laugh if I wanted. But I'd rather make you blush." Nikolas said.

"How so?" Jasmine asked, intrigued.

"Easy – by making love to you. You know how you just asked for 5 more minutes before I got ready to leave?"

At Jasmine's nod, Nikolas continued.

"Luke just gave us another 30…" Nik said as Jasmine sank back into the pillows while she and Nikolas resumed what they had started prior to the alarm clock ringing.

**Living Room**- 7am.

Nik and Jas, Lucky and Liz, and Luke were all ready to say goodbye and leave. Laura was still mad at Jasmine, so she refused to be in the same room with her.

All 5 people currently in the room thought it was pointless, but knew it'd be better this way so they could continue to keep Laura safe.

"Now the plan is set. It sounds relatively easy, and it is. But knowing Stavros, nothing is that easy. So obviously we'll work logistics out once we get there. Now girls, I don't want you to be worried. I promise I'll take good care of your boys." Luke said, referring to Nik and Lucky.

"Thanks Luke." Jas and Liz said.

Nikolas pulled Jasmine aside as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms encircled her waist.

Their foreheads together, Nik was the first one to speak.

"I love you princess." He whispered to her.

"I thought I was your queen, and the girls were your princesses?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"They are my princesses and you are my queen. But sometimes I'll call you princess." Nikolas clarified.

"Good to know." Jasmine said, smiling and then kissing him.

Though the kiss wasn't deep, it radiated with love. They broke the kiss, just continued to stare into each others eyes, their foreheads together.

"I really hate to break this up you two, but Nik, we gotta go." Luke said.

"Okay." Nik replied, then turning back to Jasmine.

"I love you Jas."

"I love you too Nikolas." Jasmine replied giving her husband one last kiss.

As he, Luke, and Lucky walked out the door, Jasmine called out to Nikolas.

"Remember to call – you promised."

"I will, don't worry. Love you!"

"Love you too! Be safe guys!" Jasmine called out.

**A Few Hours Later**-

The boys were taking a nap in their room, and Liz was watching television in Jas's suite.

Jasmine walked out, tears pouring down her face.

"Jas, what's wrong? What happened?" Liz asked, very concerned.

"I think it's just the hormones, but I miss Nikolas. I want him home…" Jasmine said, sobbing while sitting on the couch and resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jas. Everyone should be home soon, and you know Nikolas will call you soon." Liz soothed.

"Yeah, I know. But I still miss him. We haven't been apart for more than a few hours…But not having him next to me at night, kissing me, telling me how much he loves me…Telling me it's going to be ok when all I can think of is the bad stuff…"

"Shh…He'll call you and tell you what you need to hear. And it will be the truth because he believes it and he loves you. Keep remembering that – he loves you." Liz said.

"He loves me. He loves me. He loves me…" Jas repeated as she fell asleep.


	23. Chap 21 Letters and Confusion

**Chapter #21**- Letters and Confusion

Chapter Rating - PG

It has been 3 days since Lucky, Nikolas, and Luke left town to go save Alexis. And just as promised, Nikolas always called Jasmine before he went to sleep.

Tonight, Jas decided to let her boys stay up a little while longer before going to bed. Nikolas had already called Jasmine due to the time difference and the twins were watching television when a knock came upon the hotel door. Elizabeth answered it, but found no one on the other side. Confused and looking down toward the floor, she noticed a sealed envelope addressed to "Jasmine Cassadine." This puzzled, and slightly worried her.

"Hey, this came for you." Liz said quietly.

"Does it say who it's from?" Jas asked.

"So far it's just addressed to Jasmine Cassadine." Liz said, and flipped the envelop over.

"The Port Charles Police Department?" Liz questioned, handing the letter over to Jas.

'_Dear Mrs. Jasmine Cassadine,_

_You are being requested to appear in court on November 15, 2006. Please bring your sons with you. Unfortunately at this time I am not able to release more information to you. It is advised that you retain a lawyer. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court._

_Sincerely,_

_Police Commissioner:  
Mac Scorpio'_

"Why would they want me in court and to bring the twins with me? How can I retain a layer in less than 24 hours? Nik, Lucky, and Luke would have to bring Alexis home already for whatever this is to go through…We don't even know if they've gotten her yet. Liz what am I going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be right there. Does it say when this letter was issued?" Elizabeth asked.

Jas looked through the letter thoroughly. "It says it was originally made…last month!"

"Maybe it got lost in the mail?" Anthony suggested.

"Yeah…maybe." Jas replied, not really believing her son's suggestion.

The boys soon went to bed as Jasmine and Elizabeth pondered why Jas would receive such a letter.

"Nik already called…I don't have a choice but to go Liz. Its court ordered…" Jasmine worried.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Liz reassured her.

"What would the courts want with me? Do you think this was Stavros' doing?" Jasmine asked, her voice going concerned at what could happen.

"I don't know Jas, I don't know…" Liz replied, letting Jas rest her head on her shoulder.

"I have to retain a lawyer. I need Alexis, but it's impossible. Court is tomorrow!" Jasmine said, getting up and starting to pace.

"Wait, use the Cassadine name! Wasn't your cousin Justice Ward a lawyer?" Liz asked.

"He's been away for years. Took a vow of silence. We have no clue where he is."

"There has to be something! Please, just try. It's the only way to try and fight this." Liz encouraged.

"Okay…" Jasmine agreed as she picked up the phone and gave the person on the other end her information.

"What? What do you mean? It's in my husband's name…..He couldn't have, no. Are you sure that he has a hold on my account? I'm married and over 18. He has no control of any of it….Can he really do that?"

Liz shot Jasmine a worried look as she heard her friend's side of the conversation.

"Yes, thank you…" Jas replied as she hung up, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Liz asked

"Stavros has control of all my finances. I am prohibited to use any Cassadine money because "my father" feels I am not responsible or competent enough to handle my own money, and even though I am married to a Cassadine, any account I have or any control of any part of an account that I may have goes directly to him. He has complete control and I can't do anything about it….Oh no! I remember now…When I first got kidnapped Stavros forced me to sign all these documents. He wouldn't let me read them. I signed them under duress, because if I didn't sign them, he'd start killing those I love…"

"It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out." Liz said, hugging Jas. "Come on, let's get you to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning."

**The Next Morning** –

It's a good thing Jas and Liz were able to go shopping lately. Something inside of Jasmine told her to get a business suit, what that something was she didn't know.

As she, her sons, and Elizabeth all walked out the door, no one knew what to expect or who they would see.


	24. Chap 22 Trials Feelings Truths

**Chapter #21** – Trials. Feelings. Truths.

**Court** –

With no success obtaining a lawyer, one was given to "Jasmine Cassadine" by the court.

The prosecutor was District Attorney Scott Baldwin.

Jasmine and her lawyer was the defense.

She watched her lawyer walk over to Scott Baldwin, as he presented the attorney with the evidence. She saw her attorney shake his head.

As he slowly came back, Jasmine asked him what the evidence was.

"Pictures." He simply but quietly said.

"Pictures? That's it? What _kind_ of pictures?"

"Pictures that I can't defend against, so you might as well fess up and tell them you're guilty." The lawyer said.

"What?" Jasmine whispered in disbelief.

She turned to Elizabeth, tears clearly threatening to fall as her face paled just trying to figure out what kind of pictures they were.

"Breathe Jasmine, you have to breathe. Try and stay calm." Elizabeth said not hearing the conversation.

**Greece** –

Nikolas, Lucky, and Luke stayed in a hotel, close to the castle where Nik and Jasmine spent 3 years (and for Jasmine 6 years) of hell.

They were trying to strategize the best way to get Alexis free. They knew it wasn't going to be as easy as waltzing in there and taking Alexis, then going back home to the States. Any idiot could figure that out.

"So what do we do?" Lucky asked.

"Easy, we just go in there –" Luke started.

"Luke! This isn't like last time okay! Remember the phone call we got? Do you really want to know what Stavros actually said to my wife? It's not easy, it never was, and it's not going to be now."

Nikolas took a deep breath before he continued.

"Look Luke, I admire your simplicity in this situation, but really. Please. We have to think of a better way. We all know Stavros is going to want to talk and to see me. We have to figure out a second plan because knowing Stavros, he's just not going to hand Alexis over. He's probably going to throw the wool over our eyes, or bargain for her. We have to have a second plan and a third as a backup. The second plan has to be incase he decides to bargain. That's when I distract him, and Lucky it's probably best if you find Alexis and take her that way." Nik said, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Well that's definitely a plan. Good thinking Cassadine." Luke quipped.

Nikolas stared out the window.

'_I don't want to be a Cassadine anymore. Not in any way, shape, or form.'_ Nikolas thought to himself.

With a headache forming, Nikolas was tired of strategizing, although it was extremely important.

"How do you think the girls and twins are back home?" Nik asked.

Lucky smiled. "I think they're fine. How did she sound last night?" He asked referring to Jas.

"She sounded tired. This pregnancy has not been easy for her, and considering Mom isn't getting along with her…I just hope she's a little less stressed. But I don't think its helping with me gone…"

"She'll be fine Nikolas. She's strong. If anyone has proved that it's your wife." Luke said with a smile.

"Thanks Luke."

Nik believed Luke, but nonetheless Nikolas still worried very deeply about the woman he left back home.

**Court** (Already in Progress)–

"So it is to my understanding that the prosecutor has evidence against the defendant which will _prove_ her absolutely unfit to continue parenting her two sons, and the child she carries currently?" The judge asked.

"Yes your Honor. I do." Scott Baldwin said a slick smile on his face.

"And what evidence is that?"

"Pictures your Honor. Pictures. Now yes, what kind of pictures? Pictures of her sons."

"And those pictures would be…?" The judge asked, getting impatient at the DA's dramatics.

"Pictures of her children, black and blue." He said simply.

"NO!" Jasmine cried out.

"Order! Council, what do you have in your defense?"

"You're Honor I have no defense. I've seen the pictures, and must say I don't think there is a defense. I believe my client is in fact guilty."

Eyes wide, Jasmine whipped her head toward her best friend. Tears now falling as she vehemently shook her head.

"Well in that case, Mrs. Cassadine, do you have any last words?"

Jasmine froze for a second before looking at the Judge.

"Yes your Honor. I'd like to act as my own lawyer."

"Are you _**sure**_? This is not generally done." The Judge asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Jasmine said, willing her voice not to waver.

"Well then, please take the stand in your defense."

"Do you, Jasmine Cassadine swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Mrs. Cassadine, what do you have to say in your defense?" Asked the Judge.

"Your Honor, I love my sons dearly. I would never harm a hair on their heads! I could never hurt them! I'd rather sever my hands off than to hurt my children. Please, I didn't even know those pictures were taken! I had no clue! Please! I know those pictures look real, but it's not true."

"Why should we believe you? The proof is right here!" Scott Baldwin snapped.

Ignoring Scott, Jasmine continued to look at the judge and jury.

"No, that's not proof. That's being framed. I'm telling you the truth your Honor. The bruises are fake; are makeup. I did not hurt my sons. Besides, who gave the DA those pictures anyway? I've never seen them before, and as I've said I didn't even know they were taken."

"Any more questions DA Baldwin?"

"Not at this time."

"Mrs. Cassadine, you may step down." The Judge said.

"Your Honor, I wish to ask again, who presented those pictures to the DA?" Jasmine asked.

"Your Honor, the name of the person who gave me these pictures wishes to remain anonymous."

"Why? What are they afraid of?" Jasmine asked.

"You probably." Scott replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Your Honor, you asked me to bring my sons with me today. They are currently not in the courtroom due to the topic of this trial. Why don't we ask them?"

"I agree. Your Honor. Let's bring them in here…" Scott said with a mischievous smile.

"Bailiff, please get the two boys." The judge said.

"It is my decision to try these boys together." The judge said.

"Boys, do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. We do."

The bailiff told the boys to raise their right hands.

"Do you, Anthony and Darien Cassadine swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." The boys chorused.

"Defense you may begin." The Judge said.

"Anthony, Darien, has your parents ever hurt you?" Jasmine asked.

"No Mom, you or Dad never have, or ever would." Anthony stated.

Jasmine cleared her throat, before continuing "Uh, boys do me a favor? Please call me Mrs. Cassadine okay?"

"Okay, sorry."

"No problem" Jasmine replied with a quick glance, and small embarrassing smile at the judge.

"Have either of your parents ever yelled at you?"

"No, Mrs. Cassadine. Our mom or dad never yell at us."

"The pictures that are here, do you know who did that to you?"

"Objection your Honor! She's leading the witness!" Baldwin spat.

"How? I simply asked them a non-biased, non-leading question. If I were to lead the question, I'd have put an implication in there. I didn't."

"Objection overruled Mr. Baldwin. Continue Mrs. Cassadine." The Judge said.

"Thank you, your Honor. Boys, do you know who did this to you in those pictures?"

"The bad man." Anthony said.

"Who's the bad man?" Jasmine asked.

"The bad man that wouldn't let any of us leave the castle. He wouldn't let any of us go." Darien said.

"Could you tell me how you got those bruises on you?"

"It's fake, it's makeup." Darien replied.

"Your Honor! I object! She spoke to them prior to the trial!"

"You don't know that Mr. Baldwin. Did you see that Mr. Baldwin?" The Judge asked.

"Well…no."

"Well then, you have to wait."

"Your Honor if I may, Jasmine Cassadine just said the same thing! She said herself that her sons were covered in makeup, she had to have spoken to them prior to the trial!"

"Mr. Baldwin that is enough! I would like to hear what these two young boys have to say!"

"Yes your Honor."

"Boys, you may continue." The judge said.

"Like I said, it's fake. Its makeup, it's not real." Darien said.

"Could you explain it more for us please?" Jasmine asked.

"Okay…The bad man came into our room—" Anthony started.

"Who's 'our room' Anthony?" Scott interrupted.

"Mine and my brother's room of course." Anthony said with a roll of his eyes. After all it should have been common sense to the man.

"Anyway, the bad man came into our room and told us he wanted our help looking for something. He never said what it was. He said that it was in our parent's room and we had to look in there. We told him that we couldn't go in there without one of our parent's permission. He said he already asked both our parents and they both said yes. We thought about asking our mom ourselves, but we didn't." Anthony finished and let his brother speak.

"He also said that because we're small we can look in places he couldn't. Our final question was if our mom was going to get in trouble. The bad man never liked our mom, and was always mean to her. We wanted to make sure we weren't doing anything to get her in trouble either. He _**promised**_ us that our mother would _**not**_ get in trouble...When we found the makeup, we knew it was something the bad man shouldn't see. We tried to put it back, but it was too late. The bad man caught us with it and took it from us."

Anthony started again.

"He asked us to put it on. We said no because we thought makeup was for girls. He said that people in plays use it all the time. He said that we could put on a play for our parents."

"And when we thought about it, we wanted to. We didn't have anything ready, but we thought we would be able to think of something between then and the time that we'd put on the play." Darien finished.

"But then you…sorry…our mother came in because I guess she was tired, and caught us with the makeup. It ended up all over the floor too because we dropped it once. But when our mother found us, she wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry, and she seemed surprised to see us. She doesn't get angry at us. So we tried to tell her what was going on when she started to cry. Then we realized that she never knew we were in there and when we tried to continue our explanation of why we were there, the bad man came in and said that keeping the makeup from him was a very bad thing. He said she needed to be punished." Anthony continued.

"We then told him that he promised that our mom wouldn't get in trouble, and our mom realized we were tricked. Our mom then was going to take us to get cleaned up. The bad man then yelled at us to get cleaned up in the other bathroom by ourselves. Our mom wouldn't let him order us around, but he just gave us a look and we said we were sorry to our mother and ran away." Darien said.

"We didn't stay to protect her. She got hurt really bad because of us. It's our fault…" Darien continued.

"But both our parents came into our room that night and told us it wasn't our fault at all. But we still can't help but feel guilty."

Jasmine tried her best not to cry at the memory of that day.

"I object to their testimony your honor! They were brainwashed!" Scott yelled.

"No they weren't!" Jasmine said back.

"Anthony and Darien, were you brainwashed?" Scott asked.

"What's 'brainwashed' mean?" Anthony whispered to his brother, who shrugged in response.

"We can't answer that." Anthony replied.

"See! They cannot answer the question your Honor" Scott said satisfied.

"Excuse me, but your Honor?" Darien asked.

"Yes?" The Judge replied.

"We can't answer the question because we don't know what 'brainwashed' means."

"Your Honor, I'll rephrase the question. Boys, is it true that your mother told you to say everything you've said here today?"

"Objection! Your Honor, _he's_ leading the witnesses now."

"You can't object!" Scott hissed.

"Why not? If you can object, so can I."

"Order! Both of you! Mrs. Cassadine, objection sustained. Non-biased and non-leading questions Mr. Baldwin." The Judge ordered.

"Yes, your Honor. Boys, did anyone tell you what to say today?" Scott asked.

"No. No one told us to say anything." Anthony replied.

"Darien, how about you?"

"Nope. No one told me to say anything either."

"No further questions your Honor." Scott said.

"Mrs. Cassadine? Any further questions?" The Judge asked.

"No your Honor. The defense rests." Jasmine said quietly.

"Boys, you may step down now." The Judge replied kindly.

With a nod of their heads, the boys walked quietly past their mother, giving her smile that said "we hope we did good" and sat in the back of the courtroom.

"Prosecution, your witness." The Judge said.

"Your Honor, I call Elizabeth Webber to the stand." Scott Baldwin said.

After Jasmine asked the Judge to take the boys out of the courtroom (which was granted) and going through the usual procedure, Scott began his questioning.

"Ms. Webber. Have you ever witnessed the defendant hurting her sons?"

"No I have not."

"And how long have you known the defendant?"

'_Years._' Elizabeth thought. "I've known the defendant only a few months."

"Only a few months…and how do you _know_ that she never hurt her children?"

"Because I can see the love she has for them. The defendant would never harm her children. That's clearly displayed."

"Is it? How so, if you've never _seen_ her harm her children? What evidence do you have to prove otherwise?"

"Nothing physical, Mr. Baldwin. But I have seen her interacting with her children with my own eyes."

"Really? And what happened?"

"Well, the defendant, and her husband's mother were in an argument initiated by the mother. The defendant, the defendant's husband, and the husband's mother ended up having raised voices when the boys came into the room, a bit shocked because they weren't used to either of the parents raising their voices. When the defendant realized her sons were present, she immediately lowered her voice, and softened her tone as to not frighten her sons. They asked why their parents were yelling, and she calmly and quietly explained that sometimes when people are upset, they yell. They further explained that they didn't mean to yell or scare the boys, and yelling isn't the answer to solving problems."

"Has the defendant ever yelled at her children Ms. Webber?"

"No never. She also she explained to her boys that she doesn't like to yell, nor does she like being yelled at."

Scott shook his head in frustration.

"No further questions your Honor."

"The Defense?" The Judge asked.  
"No questions, your Honor."

"Mrs. Cassadine, do you have anymore witnesses?" The Judge asked.

"No, your Honor. I do not." Jasmine said bleakly.

"DA Baldwin, do you?"

Scott themed to think for a minute.

"Yes, your Honor. I do."

Jasmine looked at Scott shocked.

'_Who else could he call on? I already testified, Elizabeth has, my own sons have…No one else is here._' Jasmine thought.

"The Prosecution calls Laura Spencer to the stand."

"Tell me Laura. Please. _**Tell me**_ it wasn't you. _**Please**_." Jasmine said.

_**(Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Thanks! -E.B.F.R.)**_


	25. Chap 23 A Parent's Love

**Chapter #23** – A Parent's Love.

"Tell me Laura. Please. _**Tell me**_ it wasn't you. _**Please**_." Jasmine said.

Laura simply ignored Jasmine and approached the stand, as she went through the procedure of testifying under oath.

"Prosecution, although this is your witness, I'd like to ask if you'd let the Defense question first. Is this okay with you?"

"Fine your Honor." Scott replied.

"Your Honor?" Laura asked.

"Yes?

"I'd just like to say that yes, it was I who brought Jasmine Cassadine here today." Turning to Jasmine, she continued. "You needed to see what you were doing to your sons, and I need to protect my sons as well."

Jasmine closed her eyes, breathing deeply and seething. She had to keep her cool.

Elizabeth however was visibly angry, her face extremely red.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spencer. Defense, you may begin." The Judge said.

"Mrs. Spencer, have you ever witnessed the defendant hurt her children in the presence of others?" Jasmine began quietly.

"No." Laura replied.

"Have you ever—"

"But I have witnessed it in my own presence." Laura added.

"What? No!" Jasmine exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, it's true. I walked into the defendant's hotel suite because my son gave me a key, and the look of fear I saw on the faces of those two little boys, the fear in their eyes. Their mother was a raving lunatic!"

"Objection! Your honor! This isn't true!"

"Objection overruled, let her speak please." The Judge said.

"I have never seen two children look more scared in my life. Their mother was yelling, screaming, throwing things. Whatever rage she held was directed at her two sons. She was smart though, she always acted caring and loving in front of others, especially her husband. But I saw the truth. And when she's not putting so much fear into her children, she's neglecting them. I want to cry just thinking of what she does to those boys when her husband is not around. Her husband who is my son, is always taking care of them. She never lifts a finger." Laura said.

"Objection, please your honor!" Jasmine cried.

"On what grounds?"

"Based on the grounds that it's a lie. Mrs. Spencer is under oath. She **MUST** tell the truth. Your Honor, you've heard the boys, myself and Ms. Webber testify. I would think that if anyone held the most weight with the court it would be my two little boys."

"Your Honor, if I may, the boys are only 6 years old. Clearly what they say must be taken with a grain of salt; young children always take things out of context." Laura said, repeating almost everything she said when she tried to bluff her way around the fight she and Nikolas had, (which Jasmine wasn't present for.)

"Mrs. Spencer, you said that your son's wife was neglectful to her sons. If I may ask, how so?" Jasmine asked carefully, realizing that she probably just sank any ship she had in winning this case.

"She clearly neglected her sons. She didn't realized they were in the room!"

"Your Honor, if I may add to this, Mrs. Spencer and I were in another argument, instigated by Mrs. Spencer herself, while my husband, brother-in-law, and Ms. Webber were out. I was quite neutral for the most part, but then I'll admit it did get a little heated. I was so caught up in trying to keep my stress level down, yet at the same time defending myself against her words and accusations I didn't realize my sons were in their room. For a few minutes in the span of that argument I thought they had gone out with their father. Hasn't anyone been so caught up in an argument, a conversation, or whatever and forget that someone else is around?"

"Hence you neglected your sons!" Laura spat.

"No!"

"Order! Mrs. Cassadine, I will take that into account, as should the jury." The Judge said.

"In addition your Honor, she lied to her sons, and is obviously a negative influence."

"How so?" The Judge asked.

"In that argument, when her sons came out, they asked why their mother was yelling if she didn't mean to yell before. She said she would try not to yell anymore. The boys don't deserve a mother like her. They deserve a mother who is loving and kind."

Jasmine glanced back at Elizabeth, feeling the world drop from under her feet.

"Defense?" 

Jasmine shook her head, willing herself not to cry.

"No further questions, your Honor." She said in a low voice.

"Prosecution?"

Scott thought for a minute.

'_If Laura Spencer's testimony is true, then we have what we want. Jasmine is guilty, the pictures only add to her guilt. However the jury must take into consideration the boys' testimony, Jasmine's testimony, and Elizabeth Webber's testimony… _'

"No further questions your Honor." Scott said.

"Jasmine, see if you can call me up again. I want to contradict what she said." Elizabeth whispered.

Jasmine nodded.

"Does anyone have anymore witnesses?" The Judge asked.

"Your Honor, may I put a witness on the stand who has already testified?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, you may."

"Then I'd like to call Elizabeth Webber to the stand once more."

"Ms. Webber, remember you're under oath." The Judge stated.

"Yes, I remember."

"Now Ms. Webber, it has come to my attention that you have more information contrary to Mrs. Spencer's testimony?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes I do. The day of that argument, I, my fiancée, my fiancée's father as well as the defendant's husband were all in another suite so we did not witness it. When we all returned I went to go check on the defendant, who was on bed rest. And DA Baldwin, before you ask, the defendant was indeed on bed rest yes, but as her doctor, I allow her about 10-20 minutes every other hour to walk around to keep her blood flowing. But when I went to check on her (her husband had invited everyone back for dinner that night,) her sons were sitting outside her door, like her bodyguards. I thought it was cute, and decided to humor them at the time. I asked permission, and they said I could enter. However, they also told me that their mother was hurting. I asked them where, and they said she was hurting in her stomach. As I examined the defendant, it was concluded that it was her children kicking, due to a little bit of irritation due to stress." Elizabeth said.

"Anything else?" The Judge asked.

"I've seen her interacting with her sons. They've asked questions that they weren't sure they could ask, but their mother handled it with dignity and kindness. She was gentle, loving, not an angry edge to her voice at all." Elizabeth replied.

"Prosecution?" The Judge asked.

"Ms. Webber, Mrs. Spencer said that the defendant acts lovingly to her children when in the presence of others. So how do you _know_ for sure that what Mrs. Spencer says isn't true?"

"Because her sons are _**not**_ afraid of her, like Mrs. Spencer said. Not even close. They love her with everything they have. They would die to protect her, even at 6 years old. You can see the love they have for her. In addition, as previously stated our loved ones are currently out of town. I have been with Mrs. Cassadine and her sons since they left—" 

"When did they leave town Ms. Webber?" Scott asked.

"3 days ago. Anyway, I've been staying with Mrs. Cassadine and her sons since then, and have even left them alone at times. Mrs. Cassadine is a loving, wonderful mother." Elizabeth said confidently.

"No questions your Honor." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Defense?"

"No further questions either your Honor."

"Ms. Webber, you may step down." The Judge said.

"Any last witnesses Defense?"

"Yes, I'd like to call Anthony and Darien Cassadine back to the stand please."

"Again?" Scott asked, annoyed.

"Yes again." Jasmine replied.

They were brought in.

"Remember, you are under oath." The judge reminded them.  
"Yes, we remember." The boys said.

"Boys, I'm sorry I didn't ask this of you before, but who is the bad man?"

"Um…can we say that? I know you, our mother doesn't like us to say his name, and we don't like saying it either." Darien asked.

"I thought you wanted us to protect Grandma Laura by not saying his name?" Anthony asked.

"I do, but she has to know. It's important."

"Are you sure?" The boys asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's okay. You can say his name."

"His name is Stavros Cassadine. He's the one who put the makeup on us." Anthony replied.

"I OBJECT your Honor! Stavros Cassadine is dead! She's clearly given them an excuse, however the excuse is deceased!" Scott roared.

"No, he's not dead. Honest." Darien said.

"Do you have any proof that he's alive?" Scott asked Jasmine.

"We have pictures." Jasmine replied.

"Do you have them_** with**_ you?" Scott snapped.

"Well, no…I didn't know what to bring! I was uninformed about what this trial was about! Had I known, I definitely would have brought pictures of him!"

"Well you can't use it can you?" Scott said like a bully.

"Any further questions Defense?"

"No your Honor."

"Prosecution?"

"Yes, your Honor. I do." Scott said. 

The way in which Scott said it sounded alarm bells in Jasmine's head.

"Anthony, Darien, how is this man related to you?"

"He's not." Darien said simply.

"Really? He's not?"

"Not to us, not in our lives." Anthony said.

"Okay, let me try a different question. Boys, who is your father?"

"Nikolas Cassadine." Anthony said.

"Is he really your father?" Scott said.

"Objection, your honor! He's speaking for the witness!"

"Objection sustained Mrs. Cassadine. Mr. Baldwin rephrase the question." The Judge replied.

"Okay…Boys did you know that there are different types of parents?"

"Yes..." Anthony said.

"What kind of parents are there?"

"There are biological parents and adoptive parents." Darien answered, not sure if he liked where this was going. 

"You said Nikolas Cassadine is your father, correct? Is he biological or adoptive?"

The boys looked down; they knew they had to tell the truth. 

"Nikolas Cassadine is our adoptive father." They whispered together.

Jasmine, although glad her children were telling the truth felt another stab at her heart. This was getting even uglier than it already was.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, a little louder this time?" Scott asked.

"Nikolas Cassadine...is...is our biological father..." Darien said, knowing this wasn't good.

"So who is your biological father?" Scott asked.

"Please! Your Honor! Biological doesn't matter to us! Nikolas is our dad! No matter what! Please!" Anthony cried.

"Please answer the question boys." The Judge said.

It was obvious no one was going to believe them using Stavros' name so they decided to use the safer of the two names.

"Lucien Cane is our biological father." Darien whispered.

Jasmine let her head drop. 

"I'm sorry boys, who?" The judge asked.

"Lucien Cane." Anthony repeated.  
"Who would that be?" The judge asked again.

"Stavros Cassadine...The Bad Man...But Mr. DA won't let us use that name so Lucien Cane was the other name he went by." Anthony explained.

"But Stavros Cassadine is _dead_ boys. He's not alive." Scott said.  
"He is too alive...I'm sorry that you don't believe us, but we're telling the truth." Darien said.

The boys knew the truth about who their biological father was, and technically how their biological father related to their real father (Nikolas – adoptive or not he is their real father to them.) 

"Any further questions Defense; Prosecution?"  
"No further questions your Honor." Both Jasmine and Scott replied.

"Closing arguments?"

"I'll let the defendant go first." Scott Baldwin said.

"Your Honor, and members of the jury, please don't believe the DA or Laura Spencer's testimony. I know it's probably hard not to, but honestly. I would never, ever hurt my children. I love them too much. I'd die to protect them, and I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the love of and love for my sons. They are my heart, and my soul. They are my life. I can't live without them. I _**need them**_. _**Please**_. Please, I urge you to find a verdict of not guilty. If anyone has impact on your decision today, let it be the testimony of my own sons. Thank you." Jasmine said, tears already falling down her face.

"Prosecution, your closing statement?" The Judge said.

"Your Honor, members of the jury. I urge you to find a verdict of guilty! Clearly you see these pictures, in which I present to you again. Look at them…its is very sad, and disconcerting that a mother who claims to love her sons would do this. Clearly you heard the testimony of a witness who saw the defendant harm her children, who **saw** the fear in the little boys' eyes. You heard the testimony of Ms. Webber, however she didn't _**see**_ anything wrong, because clearly the mother is a good actress. The defendant harmed her children and they deserve better! They deserve to be put into a loving home and this woman deserves to be in jail. Children can be impressionable, and easily succumb to other influences with a parental influence being the greatest of them all. The defendant must have trained them to act in her defense, when all those little boys wanted to do was tell the real truth, but were too scared to go home if they didn't tell **her** version of the 'truth'. Take into the consideration of the fast, but emotional outbursts of the defendant, the fierce tone in her voice. Please, put this monster away so she never hurts a child again. Put the child she's carrying into a loving home when he or she is born. Don't let that baby suffer the same fate their brother's have suffered through. Thank you." Scott said.

Jasmine locked eyes with Elizabeth as Scott was in the last quarter of his statement. Liz could definably read Jasmine's thoughts by looking right into her eyes... 

'_Liz! Oh God no! I can't loose my sons, or daughters! I can't! I won't make it otherwise. I can't get in touch with Nikolas. He has to know, but I couldn't bear to tell him that I lost any of our children. It's only been 3 DAYS and look where I am. I can't go 24 hours without him and not get into trouble…_'

'_You won't! Clearly the jury will take into heavy account the boys' testimony. You'll be fine, they'll be fine. You have to take deep breaths, and stay as calm as possible okay? I know you're scared, I am too. But you have to keep the stress down. Hell, I'll stress for you. We can do this. It will be okay._' 

'_But what if we can't…?_' Jasmine silently asked, as the tears wouldn't stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I urge you to take heavy consideration in all the testimony and evidence you have been made aware of today. Take into consideration of the words spoken today. Take into consideration of the two little boys who may or may not have suffered through this ordeal. Deliberation may begin. Court is in Recess." The Judge said.

The jury deliberated for about a half an hour.

Jasmine took 25 minutes of that time composing herself so she wouldn't break down in front of her sons.

The twins were brought back into the courtroom as Jasmine (resting on her knees) engulfed them into probably what was the biggest hug of any of their lives. 

"Boys, um…I might be going away for awhile, maybe a very long time…I don't want to go, but I may have to."

"But you didn't do anything wrong! You're innocent Mama!" The boys cried.

"I know I am, and you know I am, and Papa and Aunt Elizabeth knows I am. But the people who we all spoke to today don't know that. So they have to make a decision on who to believe."

"Are they going to believe you?" Darien asked, as he and his brother cried.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. I hope so though." Jasmine said.

"They have to believe you! Gra—Lau—Mrs. Spencer was lying!" Anthony said, not knowing what to call his grandmother anymore. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"If you're found guilty, are you going to jail?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, baby I will."

"But isn't that where all the bad people go?" Darien asked.

"Yes, it is."

"But you're not bad!" Both boys said.

"We know that boys, and if your mom is found guilty I promise you we will not stop fighting until we get her out." Elizabeth said, with some encouragement.

Continuing to hold her sons tightly, and closing her eyes just as tightly Jasmine held her breath as the Judge spoke.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes your Honor. We the members of the jury, in light of all evidence, cannot overlook and ignore those painful pictures despite the testimony. Taking everything into consideration as best as possible, we find the defendant guilty. It is our recommendation that her sentence be 10 years in prison." The Foreman said.

She couldn't speak, and could barley move. Jasmine only clutched onto her sons tighter as her world collapsed from under her, she was falling into a bottomless pit, with tears not willing to stop anytime soon.

"No, no, no, no…they can't take you away from me. No…please." 

"It is my decision that the boys be returned to their biological father. Because Mr. Cane could not be present, a co-worker of his, Helena Cassadine will take the boys to their natural father. Jasmine Cassadine, I hereby sentence you to 10 years in prison. You will be eligible for parole in 7 years. Court is adjourned." The Judge said as she banged her gavel, and left.

Laura Spencer wasn't thrilled about giving two boys to Helena Cassadine, but hey, they weren't the next heirs nor biologically Nikolas' children so Laura wasn't too worried. But she'd make sure Jasmine got what she deserved. It would hurt Nikolas sure, but Laura was protecting her son.

"Come on boys, let's go to the nice lady." Laura said, as she approached Jasmine holding onto her sons for dear life.

"No! I won't let them go to Helena!"

"**You** don't have a choice in the matter. You're going to jail."

"Because of you! This is your fault." Elizabeth growled.

"Come on boys, let's go now." Laura said as she attempted to take the boys from Jasmine's embrace.

"NO LAURA! Let go of my sons! Let _**go**_! No let go! Let go!" Jasmine cried out as Laura tried to pry Jasmine's arms from around her sons.

"Laura please stop!" Elizabeth said.

"Bailiff! The prisoner is not cooperating!"

"Let go of the boys now!" The bailiff growled.

From behind Jasmine the bailiff grabbed her arms and was able to break the embrace.

"Hey! Back off! Can't you see she's pregnant?" Elizabeth yelled at the guard who let Jasmine go, as Laura took a twin by the hand and led them toward Helena. They tried to struggle, but Laura ended up picking up one of the boys, as the other was picked up by the bailiff who pulled Jasmine away. They were picked up so they wouldn't run toward their mother.

The last words she could hear her sons say as they were taken out of the courtroom shattered her heart.

"Mama!"

'No let us go! You can't take us away!"

"Don't! Stop! Mama! Please!"

"Mama! Help us! Don't let her take us away!"

"I LOVE YOU BOYS! MOMMY LOVES YOU! MOMMY WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! NEVER FORGET THAT!" Jasmine screamed in a desperate attempt for them to hear her. She wasn't sure if they did.

Jasmine leaned back against the wall dividing the legal tables and the audience in the courtroom, sobbing her soul out.

"Elizabeth!" Jasmine cried out.

"Jasmine! Jasmine what, what is it?"

Jasmine glanced down….

"My water just broke…" Jasmine whispered barley audible.

_**(Author's Notes- Please Review! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)**_


	26. Chap 24 Fear

_**(Author's Notes- Here's the next chapter. Please Read & Review! Thanks! –Am)**_

**Chapter #24** – Fear

Last time on "Searching For Home"...

"My water just broke…" Jasmine whispered barley audible.

"Oh geez, not now. Not yet…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Weird how I can go from sobbing my heart out at my little boys being taken away from me, and yet here my daughters will be coming into the world soon, and I'm not ready for that…" Jasmine said, tears still falling.

"Ah…" Jasmine squeezed Elizabeth's hand tightly as a contraction hit.

"Someone call an ambulance NOW! She's going into labor!" Liz yelled.

"Liz, you're going to be their Godmother and aunt. You already are the boys' Godmother and aunt, Lucky to both is and will be their uncle and Godfather. I just wanted to tell you that incase Nik and I didn't before.

"Thanks so much Jas. That means so much to me." Liz said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Liz, please make it stop. I just want to go home…I have to wait for Nik to call…" As Jasmine's pain increased.

"Jasmine, listen to me okay? I'll call his cell as soon as we get you into the delivery room."

"I promised him he wouldn't miss this, and that I could hold on until he got back from Greece."

"Jas, don't worry about that now okay? He'll at least be there to talk to you. We'll get him informed. He'll talk you through it. It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so…ow! Liz it hurts! Everything does!" Jasmine cried as another contraction came.

"I know honey, I know. You're going to be fine. The girls will be fine too." Liz encouraged as the paramedics came and helped Jasmine into the ambulance, which rushed her to the hospital.

**Greece –**

It was 11pm where they were. It was about 3pm back at home in PC. Nikolas always called his wife at 3pm their time. Sometimes it was weird to Jasmine that he'd call to say goodnight at 3 in the afternoon, but one thing Nikolas always got used to fast was time difference. His body always adjusted quickly.

Today his call went unanswered. True, it was 3 in the afternoon back at home, and his wife and sons could easily not be home. But there was a problem with this. As Nikolas had promised to call his wife every night before he went to bed for as long as he'd be gone, the first night he had called, Jasmine herself promised to be home everyday at 3pm to take his calls.

So when his wife didn't answer, Nik began to worry.

"Lucky, can I talk to you a minute?" Nikolas asked his brother who was watching television, while Luke was in his own room.

"Yeah bro, what's up?" Lucky asked.

"Jasmine's not answering the phone."

"Maybe she's just late getting home?"

"No, she's Jas. She plans everything around this phone call. She would definitely be home." Nik replied using the safer of the two names while in Greece.

"Call back, leave a message and either leave her the number for this room or if you don't feel comfortable doing that, just tell her you'll call her a little later."

"Yeah I think I'll do that."

"Nik, after that, go to bed. Dad says we're confronting Stavros tomorrow. "

"Thanks."

Coming back after leaving a message, Nik went to bid his brother goodnight.

"Oh Nik, can you help me find my cell phone and charger? Dad wants all 3 of our phones charged and ready to go for tomorrow."

"Sure, I was looking for mine myself."

After searching for a half hour, the guys came up with their phones, but the batteries and chargers were gone.

"Did we miss something? Why are the actual batteries to our phones missing and why did our chargers disappear?" Lucky asked.

"And I'm betting that our batteries are missing so they can be drained of it's power and be useless when we get them back, assuming we do." Nik replied.

After a minute of thought, Luke came in looking for the same things, soon all 3 of them concluded one thing.

"This isn't good." They all said in unison.

**General Hospital – Delivery Room** –

"What do we have here Dr. Webber?" Dr. Meadows asked.

"Jasmine Cassadine 22, 7 months pregnant with twins, water broke about 30 minutes ago, contractions are now about 2 minutes apart."

At Dr. Meadow's questioning look Elizabeth replied "I know, I know. I'm not happy either; we got stuck in traffic on the way here."

"Call Nikolas, Liz. Please?" Jasmine cried in between contractions.

"Bobbie, please call Lucky's cell for me?"

"Lucky? Why Lucky?" Jasmine asked.

"Because Bobbie doesn't know Nik is alive yet." Elizabeth whispered.

"Ah…" Jasmine cried as she tightly squeezed Bobbie's hand while Dr. Meadows and Liz were at the other end, awaiting the arrival of Jasmine's daughters.

"Jasmine, don't push yet, you're doing very well."

"I'm trying not to; I just want this to be over…"

"You have to stay as calm as you can, the stress you're under isn't helping." Dr. Meadows said.

"She just got out of a court case, unfairly I might add. She was completely wronged…that's why she's so stressed."

Bobbie called Lucky's cell, and put it on speaker phone.

"No answer Liz."

"No, no there can't be. He has to pick up! Keep trying!" Jasmine cried.

Bobbie kept trying, but all they got was Lucky's voice mail. Liz had Bobbie try Luke's cell phone, but got the same thing.

"Why aren't they answering? I need them." Jasmine worried.

"Okay Jasmine, I see a head. I want you to push now." Dr. Meadows said.

"I promised him…I promised him…" Jasmine cried as she pushed.

Soon a new arrival made it's presence in the world.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Dr. Meadows said, as the baby was brought to Elizabeth who immediately had suction to clear the baby's mouth, nose and ears, as Dr. Meadows had Jasmine push for the second baby.

"Why isn't she crying! What's wrong with my baby?" Jasmine asked as she was trying to deliver the second baby.

"She's just getting cleaned off, we should hear her cry momentarily. Here's Baby #2...Congratulations, you have a second daughter."

"Dr. Meadows…" Liz called over, as the second baby was brought to her, being cleaned off as her airways were being cleared as well.

"What's wrong with my daughters Elizabeth? What's wrong! Why aren't they crying?" Jasmine said in a panic.

"Start CPR and adjust oxygen levels…on both girls." Elizabeth whispered to Dr. Meadows (who was working on the second baby) and a med student (who was working with her (Liz) on the first baby.)

"Elizabeth PLEASE! Tell me! What's wrong?" Jasmine pleaded.

Elizabeth breathed deep. How could she tell her best friend what was happening?

"Jasmine, the girls are not breathing…" Elizabeth said quietly.

Jasmine became quiet after hearing those horrifying words and closed her eyes.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, stay with me here." Bobbie said.

"We're losing her!" Bobbie called.

"Damn! She's bleeding out! Bobbie! Come here, work on baby girl number 1, and let me work on Jasmine!" Liz called

As Bobbie and Elizabeth switched places, Liz sewed Jasmine up to stop her from bleeding continually.

"She's stable!" Liz called.

"Good." Dr. Meadows said.

Liz and Bobbie switched places once more.

"How's baby number 2 Dr. Meadows?"

"Still not breathing. How about baby number 1?"

"The same…I can't believe we let their mother bleed out…" Elizabeth said sadly and frustrated.

"She's fine now, she's doing well. It might be better that she's still unconscious. She doesn't have to go through this…" Bobbie said referring to her daughters.

"All their lives are in our hands now…Come on baby girls, both of you. You have to come back to us. You have to be alive for your Mommy. Your Mommy has to see you breathing and hear you crying so she's not worried. You have to see your Daddy when he comes home too. Come on girls, come on…" Elizabeth tried to encourage as she worked on her nieces & Goddaughters.

Liz wasn't about to give up now and would do everything in her power to make this right.

**Greece** –

There was nothing Lucky, Nik or Luke could do about their cell phones. They were all furious that somehow, (how they didn't know,) they got pick pocketed. (Especially Luke.) They were all probably pick pocked by one of Stavros' goons anyway.

As Nik slept, he dreamt happily of his pregnant wife and his sons. He dreamt ofgoing back home to see them waiting for him. (Okay, so it won't be 'home' until they actually buy a house first) but it was home for now.

His dream then took him to a hospital room as he held his wife's hand, and soothed her with loving words of encouragement as she gave birth to their daughters. He smiled, and kissed his wife's forehead as Elizabeth gave his daughters to Emily with the light in her eyes returning as they soon learn of Stavros' death.

Nikolas had a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get home.

Fortunately and unfortunately for him, he had no clue of what was happening back in PC, or what would be waiting for him when he returned.

_**(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter. Please Review! Thanks! –Am)**_


	27. Chap 25 Gaining and Losing

**_(Author's Notes- Thanks for the reviews everyone! My next update will be in 2 weeks because I am going on vacation. Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #25** – Gaining and Losing

**General Hospital** –

It was about noontime when Jasmine became conscious again. Every part of her body was sore. She was groggy, exhausted, and just wanted to go back to sleep.

Then reality struck.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry at remembering the cries of her sons being taken away by Laura Spencer to then go into the awaiting arms of Helena Cassadine.

Jasmine's face crumpled. She wanted her sons.

The next question came into her head, but was answered just as quickly as it arrived. Where was her husband? He wasn't here. He was in Greece saving Alexis. She would never blame him for saving someone he loves. Never. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't here. It was her fault that she couldn't hold on long enough until he came home to be by her side, as he so desperately wanted to be. (So she thought it was her fault.)

And now the current question at hand. How were her daughters?

Her two daughters born on November 15, 2006 at 3:46 and 3:48pm. Baby girl one weighed 4lbs, 5oz at 17" long and baby girl two weighed 4lbs, 3oz at 15" long.

The last thing she remembered about that day was Elizabeth saying her daughters weren't breathing. That, and what felt like exhaustion and blood loss pushed her over into darkness because she'd been unable to handle anymore.

Jasmine curled on her side, not ready to face the outside world of her mind. However, she knew she'd drive herself crazy by letting her brain go on overload. She noticed the call button. Jasmine had to know how her daughters were doing. She'd make herself sick with worry otherwise. Resolved Jasmine took the plunge.

Soon Bobbie Spencer came in to see an alert Jasmine looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Let me get Dr. Webber for you." Bobbie said kindly as she paged Elizabeth.

"Jasmine. I'm glad you're awake." Elizabeth said with a smile as she and Dr. Meadows walked into the room moments later. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Jasmine said tiredly.

"That's absolutely normal considering you just gave birth." Elizabeth said.

"Let's just run a few tests to see how you're doing." Dr. Meadows suggested.

The doctor's tone left little room for disagreement. "Okay." Jasmine replied.

After a few minutes of various testing, Dr. Meadows was pleased with what she saw. "Everything looks good Jasmine. Don't stay on your feet for too long. If you have any further questions, you can always ask myself or Elizabeth. Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry. I have to take this page." She said as her pager beeped with an emergency concerning another patient and left.

"How are they Elizabeth? Are, are they okay?" Jasmine asked referring to her daughters.

"Yes. They're fine now. They're in an incubator right now, but should be out soon. They're very special and very lucky. We got them breathing shortly afterward." Elizabeth said this with a big smile.

'_Man! Are they **ever** special._' Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth remembered…

**_Flashback _**–

'_Come on girls, come on…" Elizabeth tried to encourage as she worked on her nieces and goddaughters. _

_Dr. Meadows and she continued to work on the girls. It seemed like hours, when it was only a few precious seconds._

_As they continued to try and get Jasmine and Nikolas' daughters to breathe, Elizabeth couldn't let 'what ifs' get in the way. If she did that, she'd give up. Elizabeth promised herself she wouldn't give up. She would never forgive herself otherwise. _

_But for an experienced doctor like Dr. Meadows, the chances of these beautiful baby girls surviving grew slimmer and slimmer by the second. She was close to telling Elizabeth there was nothing they could do anymore. Close, but not there yet. _

_Bobbie had to make her rounds, as the medical student looked on. He already feared the worst._

"_I think…I think it's over." The med student said quietly._

"_NO! It's not over! I am **not** giving up on my godchildren. I would never forgive myself, nor should the parents of these girls forgive me if I gave up now or at all. They will breathe. For now, I just have to breathe for them." _

_Continuously working, Elizabeth's heart beat feverishly in her chest. All she could hear as she worked on her nieces was her heartbeat._

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump._

_Both doctors and the medical student soon heard two strong, wailing cries from the girls. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, especially Elizabeth. She never thought she would be happy to hear two ear piercing screeches coming from any baby._

_As Dr. Meadows rolled the incubators over, Elizabeth leaned down toward her nieces._

"_You did it girls, you did it. You scared us all, but you did it. You came back for your Mommy, your Daddy, and your two big brothers. I know your Mommy can't wait to see you. I'm so proud of you. I love you." Elizabeth whispered._

"_Elizabeth? Elizabeth. Hey!" Another voice intruded that wasn't Dr. Meadows, the medical student or Bobbie Spencer._

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked, dazed as she blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head.

"Where'd ya go?" Jasmine asked a bit concerned.

"Sorry, don't worry." Elizabeth apologized.

"It's okay. Um…can I see my daughters?"

"Sure, we'll have to bring you to them at the nursery."

As she was wheeled up to the nursery Jasmine allowed her mind to slip to more frivolous things like the improvements in the patient's wardrobe. No longer were the patients in uncomfortable gowns that closed up in the back, but sweatpants were now a norm. That she was sure made everyone happy.

As she was pushed into the nursery Jasmine was awed at all the newborns. Still she was immediately able to spot her newborns in the corner. Still regretting that she couldn't hold on long enough for Nikolas to be there, she had to push that thought aside in order to concentrate on her little girls.

Jasmine would concentrate on Nikolas, and how she'd tell him what had happened when he'd only been gone for three days at another time.

"They're so tiny. Man, it has been along time because I can't remember the boys being…being this small…" Jasmine said as she tried to hold back a sob.

Hating to see her best friend cry, Elizabeth leaned down and wrapped her arms around Jasmine's shoulders as she leaned her head against her friend's.

"It's gonna be okay. We're going to get the boys back, Nikolas, Lucky, and Luke will come home very soon _with_ Alexis. She'll get us all out of this huge mess, and our family will be together again." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Thanks." Jasmine said with a small smile, still admiring her baby girls.

As the friends just watched the girls in a serene and calming moment, Jasmine was able to put her hands in either incubator and each girl grasped tightly onto her index fingers.

In the midst of the inspiring and emotional scene before them, Jasmine saw someone in the reflection of the incubator's glass. She turned her head away from Elizabeth ever so slightly so she wouldn't see her tears.

Jasmine swallowed another sob, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She took a deep breath, and took her hands out of their incubators as not to startle her now sleeping daughters. Jasmine quickly made eye contact with Elizabeth without speaking. Jasmine then turned herself around as to speak to the person who made the reflection in the glass.

"Can I help you?" Jasmine asked, her voice wavering.

Elizabeth whipped her head around, as her eyes narrowed into angry, cold blue slits.

"Get out Laura, you shouldn't even be allowed near here." Elizabeth spat quietly.

"I just wanted to see how the inmate was doing." Laura said.

It took everything Elizabeth had not to walk over to Laura and strangle her…well that and her best friend's hand on her arm in an attempt to restrain her.

"Elizabeth, no. Don't. She's not worth fighting right now and I don't feel like fighting in any way." Turning back to her daughters she continued. "This is too special right now…"

"Laura, get out **_now_** and I won't call security on you."

"Would you let me explain why—"

"Explain?" Jasmine said cutting her off. "I think you did enough 'explaining' in court yesterday."

"That's not what–"

"I don't care what you meant, or what you're here for. I want you out of here." Elizabeth said.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Scott Baldwin asked as he strolled in.

"Hi Scott, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can get Jasmine and Elizabeth to listen to me. I was _going_ to say, before I was interrupted that Dr. Quartermaine asked me to deliver Jasmine's release papers to her."

"Release papers? Give me those, let me see." Elizabeth said as she snatched the documents from Laura's hands.

"She was barley brought in yesterday! How…? And you say you got these from Dr. Quartermaine? She wasn't even involved in this." Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Dr. Quartermaine told me that she just got a page to perform emergency surgery so she asked me to give them to Jasmine."

"Hang on here; I have to see if this is correct…" Elizabeth said as she paged Dr. Meadows, who came in shortly after her page.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Are these release papers for Jasmine? She was just brought in yesterday."

"Yes they are. The results of the tests I did today indicated that she was healthy enough to go home, provided of course you don't walk around too much. I was going to mention the release papers, but I had that emergency to attend to."

"Oh…okay. Thank you for everything." Jasmine said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Meadows said as she left.

"Well in that case, now that you're released you can go into lock up. Come on." Scott said grabbing hold of her wrists, putting it behind her back to handcuff her.

"Scott what are you doing!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm going to put her behind bars. What does it look like?" Scott sneered.

"Scott you can't, she just barley got released!" Elizabeth said as Scott began to escort Jasmine outside the nursery.

"And she's going straight to jail to start the ten year sentence she deserves!"

"Wait, wait no! I have to name my daughters! You can't take me away now!"

"Well you should have thought of that instead of running your mouth then." Scott hissed.

"Please DA Baldwin! Please don't take me away yet! No!" Jasmine cried out.

"Tough! Come on!"

"NO! Please!" Jasmine cried as she tried to struggle.

Scott then pulled out a little bottle of mace and put it right up to her face. "I suggest if you don't want this in your eyes and mouth, then you stop struggling."

"Jasmine! Scott no!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay…okay. I'll go, I'll go." Jasmine said, no longer struggling. "But please DA Baldwin, just let me name my daughters." she pleaded.

The DA seemed to ponder it a bit before he was interrupted.

"Scott. Don't. She deserves to be in jail, look what she was charged with. My granddaughters need to either be with their father, and if he can't move on, then the girls will have to be adopted. I would get Luke to do it, but it's hard with Lulu. The girls deserve a loving home."

"Look, if my girls can't go to my husband first thenI want them to go to Elizabeth. She's their aunt and godmother. Please. After Nikolas, they legally go to her and Lucky. After Nikolas they're their next of kin."

"Is it on paper?" Laura said, getting annoyed.

"Not yet..." Jasmine said in a whisper.

"Then it doesn't count." Scott replied.

"Please! Scott, just let me name my daughters." Jasmine continued to pleaded, still crying.

"I said no! Now come on. Don't bother saying goodbye. You'll be lucky if you see those girls in ten years and even luckier if you still recognize them." Scott snickered this as he dragged her away into an awaiting police car.

As the car drove off with Jasmine in the backseat, Elizabeth looked on, helpless. Jasmine looked back, but soon turned back around and faced the front, too ashamed to face the outside world. She withdrew into herself and awaited her fate.

Elizabeth slowly turned around, and walked back into the nursery of the hospital with all the newborns and sat by her nieces. There she cried, and felt a strong pair of hands rub her shoulders. She looked up, and hugged him.

It was her brother, Steven Webber. He held his little sister in his arms as she cried her heart out. As she did he wondered what had been happening since he'd been gone.

**Port Charles Prison** –

Jasmine was given a uniform and ordered to change. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she zipped up the orange prison suit, as flashes of her husband, her friends, and her children appeared in her eyes.

Eyes cast downward, Jasmine tried not to cry. She hated showing Scott any weakness so she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cassadine! Get out here now!" DA Baldwin yelled.

She slowly emerged as both her hands and ankles were cuffed for the walk down the long hallway leading to her cell.

Having the cuffs removed, she was shoved inside of her cell, and the slamming of the cell doors echoed in her mind. And they would resonate there for the next twelve hours.

As she heard the footsteps grow farther and farther away, Jasmine slowly looked up, her eyes scanning those who stood before her.

Jasmine gasped quietly and backed up against the cell door at how physically strong the other women in the cell with her looked and probably were.

"Look what we have here ladies…Fresh Meat." said the leader of the group of three threateningly.

"I think she should be taught a lesson. Maybe a dose of her own medicine?" Said the second of the three.

Jasmine shook her head, knowing what they were referring to.

"Yeah, we know what you did to your kids. No one should ever hurt children. Especially their parents." the leader stated.

Jasmine sighed, closing her eyes and agreeing with them that children should never be harmed.

"Get her girls…"

Jasmine's eyes immediately flew open. She was unprepared for the oncoming onslaught.

**_(Author's Notes- Please Review! Thanks! My next update will be in 2 weeks because I am going on vacation. I'll update again soon!)_**


	28. Chap 26 Storming in, Solitary Rooms

_**(Author's Notes – Hey guys! I've finally updated! I know, tell me about it – it's been FOREVER! (I really need to try and crank out a chap of ES too…) Anyway, I hope you remember this story and like this new chapter! Please Read & Review! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #26** – Storming in, Solitary Rooms, Busted.

**Greece – **

Luke shook his head in frustration. Their cell phones were completely useless, and there wasn't any type of electronics store anywhere close.

"Did you call Jasmine?" Luke asked suddenly.

"I called from the pay phone and left a message after I told Lucky that neither Jasmine or Elizabeth picked up the first time. I'm really worried Luke. Jas _always_ picks up. She _knows_ it's me who's calling." Nik replied.

"I'm sure she'll get back to you." Luke replied.

"Not without my cell working, she can't. We can't leave the hotel number, so what else is there?" Nik countered.

"Look, as important as the girls are, today's the big day. Today we have to get Alexis back, and the sooner we do that, the quicker we can get home to our loved ones." Lucky replied as Luke & Nik nodded their heads in agreement.

They had all gone over their plan to save Alexis, taking Nikolas' approach. Nikolas would distract Stavros, Lucky would find and get Alexis, while Luke would try and lay low.

"Are we ready?" Luke asked.

Luke's question hung in the air for the briefest of moments. Lucky had an automatic yes, but it was Nikolas who hesitated.

"Wait, is this smart? I mean, this plan, even if it _was_ my idea...

"Nik, we have to do something." Lucky said, impatient that hadn't left yet.

"We are, we're going in there today." Luke said.

"But won't that just get us killed? Think about it, we storm in now and we lose! It's over! Then we'll never get back to our loved ones." Nik replied.

"It's always good to weight the pros & cons kid, except in this instance." Luke started.

"Right now, storming in may be the only way at this point. It may be our only choice." Lucky said trying to calm his brother. He himself was anxious as well.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't like being away from Jasmine or my sons. Guys, something doesn't feel right. I've got a bad, bad feeling." Nik said, his face taking on a worried look.

"Soon boys, soon. We'll get home. I promise." Luke said quite determined.

Nikolas looked at his brother and stepfather, hoping they were right. Soon the men gathered what they needed and headed toward their goal. Nikolas focused on getting back to his wife and sons, in order to stop thinking that he was venturing into his doom. Ventured toward the castle which plagued and haunted Nikolas and Jasmine for so long.

**Port Charles** –

_Previously: "Get her girls…" _

_Jasmine's eyes immediately flew open, unprepared for the oncoming onslaught._

Although still severely weakened from her hospital stay, Jasmine tried to defend herself. She didn't have much success though.

The other inmates in the cell block egged the antagonistic inmate's in Jasmine's cell on. Soon pairs of footsteps were heard as the corrections officers ran to stop the fight and ambush of punches.

"This is CO's Avery and Jones. We need backup to Women's block number 3 NOW! ASAP! ASAP!" Said the guard known as Chris Avery.

He and his partner D. Jones started to break up the fight between the four inmates, and were soon joined by 5 other female corrections officers.

They pulled the 3 bullying inmates away from the new, but lone inmate curled in a defensive ball on the floor. All the inmates, including the one on the floor were all cuffed. Jones' had taken the lone inmate into his custody.

"So, how should we do this?" He asked, seeing what the other officers would suggest.

"Well who started it?" Avery asked.

"Permission to speak?" Said the leader of the pack.

"Permission granted." Avery said.

"I didn't start this sir, it was her. She came in her runnin' her mouth. Obviously being the new girl, she don't know when to be quiet."

"What do you have to say?" Jones asked Jasmine.

"I swear, I didn't do or say anything sir. I never had the chance to even if I wanted to, which I didn't."

"Okay…solitary confinement for Waters and Cassadine for the rest of the day. You'll be let out tomorrow. Maybe we'll do a complete revamp of this cell block and its prisoners. Privileges are revoked for Fields and Evans." Jones replied.

"P…permission to speak sir?" Jasmine asked hesitantly, quickly noting how to address the corrections officers.

"Permission granted." Jones replied.

"What did I do to be placed in solitary?" Jasmine asked, coughing from her injuries and already bloody and bruised.

"You were involved in a fight which you may or my not have instigated. The main fight was between you and Waters, while Fields and Evans only encouraged, though they threw a few punches themselves. That's why you're going into solitary." Avery jumped in.

"Yes, sir." Jasmine replied, obediently. She was then, somewhat thankfully taken into Solitary Confinement. At least she was alone and not having to fend off inmates who only wanted to (most likely) kill her just for fun.

Her eyes filled with tears. She was completely alone now, left to her own torturous thoughts.

After only a half hour in solitary, Jasmine wants out. She wants her kids. She wants her husband. She wants home.

**Greece** –

Lucky, Nikolas, and Luke entered the castle in which Nikolas' wife and sons have lived for 6 years. He hated being here, but it was the only way to save his aunt.

Looking around the study, he saw nothing and no one. Chills went up his spine. As Luke and Lucky went separate ways to cover more ground, Nikolas walked toward the hallway when Stavros spun around. He was sitting in the leather business chair, an evil smile on his face.

"Well, what do we have here? My son, his _half_ brother, and the infamous Luke Spencer. Come to save Alexis have you?"

"You did require me to be here, did you not? If I want Alexis alive, I had to be here correct?" Nikolas replied, an edge to his voice.

"Now, now son–"

"I'm **_not_** your son. I never will be." Nikolas interrupted with fury in his voice.

"You say that, yet right now you're displaying the Cassadine temper. Tell me Nikolas, how's your wife?"

"You leave my wife _and children_ out of this!" Nikolas yelled.

"All I did was ask."

"That's none of your business. You leave them alone. I will not let you near my family. You stay away from my aunt, my brother, my wife and our sons, Luke, and my mother."

"Your sons? No, I don't think so. You know those boys are mine, technically your brothers as well."

"Stop! You're wrong! I don't CARE who they are biologically, they are MY sons in EVERY WAY. Get that straight!" Nikolas roared.

"My, my Nikolas, how you make me proud." Helena said stepping out from behind a corner.

"Where's Alexis? I came to get her, and go home."

"Home, such an overused word these days, don't you think Stavros?" Helena asked.

"Quite. I wonder what's going on there right now, while NIkolas who claims to love his wife is all the way over here, instead of Port Charles?" Stavros questioned with a wicked smile as he glanced up at his mother, then back to Nikolas.

Meanwhile, the Spencer men were both trying to find Alexis. Searching through dark corners, hidden doors or hidden section of the castle, they couldn't find her.

Going upstairs, Lucky remembered his nephews' room and looked in there. It was how Nikolas and the boys left it: a few toys scattered between the beds, the table lamp off, and the beds unmade. Lucky knew that when Nikolas brought those boys in, they had to move quickly. Sighing as he picked up a book by his feet, he tucked it in his back pocket, wanting to bring it back to the boys.

A light bulb soon went off in his head as he decided to check Nikolas and Jasmine's bedroom. "Where else would Stavros put her except in the most obvious place! Expect the unexpected, yet sometimes that's not always true…" Lucky soon made his way toward the bedroom only to find it locked.

**GH – **

After Elizabeth saw the car leave with Jasmine, she went back to sit by her nieces. There she cried, and felt a strong pair of hands rub her shoulders. She looked up, and hugged him.

It was her brother, Steven Webber. He held his little sister in his arms as she cried her heart out. As she did he wondered what had been happening since he'd been gone.

Elizabeth looked up at her brother, who in return looked down at her in concern. "What happened Liz?" Steven asked quietly.

"A good friend of mine just got carted off to jail due to a crime she never committed in the first place. Her sons got literally ripped out of her arms, she just got dragged away from her newborn daughters and her husband can't even help her."

"Where is he?"

"Greece, saving Alexis Davis. We didn't have a clue that this was going to happen. He only left 2 days ago! That's not even the entire story." Liz said, exhausted.

"Care to tell me the entire story?"

"No, the less you know the better. Trust me."

"Well if you need anything, anything at all – let me know."

"Don't let the other doctors and nurses kick me out of here?"

"I"ll do my best." Steven said with a small smile, as he too now looked at the two sleeping girls.

"I'm going to visit my friend later today. I do hope they let me see her…" Liz said.

**Port Charles – Prison – Solitary Confinement** –

"Cassadine!" Someone shouted at Jasmine harshly. Jasmine looked up to find the warden's eyes boring into her. "Sir?" Came the soft reply.

The warden had come in with Officer Jones who had put her in solitary. "This is your prison psychologist, D. Jones. You will refer to him as 'sir,' just like you do everyone that hold authority over you. If you attack him, provoke him, or are disobedient in any way, be guaranteed he will report it to me. If that happens, then your time here in solitary will be prolonged. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir." Jasmine replied, wondering why she'd really need a psychologist in the first place, when there's only one woman who could legally fix this whole situation, and only one man who could help heal her heart.

As the warden left, both Officer Jones and Jasmine studied the other. They just stared at each other, taking in physical features, emotions that are displayed across their faces, and more importantly in their eyes.

As Jasmine studied at him, she saw that his hair was short and black, and a bit spiky in front. He had deep amber/hazel colored eyes. His eyes were kind and gentle at the moment. Jasmine drew a strange sense of comfort from them.

"Sir." Jasmine said politely, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Look…because it's just us here, you can call me Jones okay? You don't always have to refer to me as 'sir.' And when I'm here, you don't have to ask for permission to speak. Obviously when the warden is here, the rules apply. But for the most part, what he says does apply. You step out of line and I'll have to report you. Understood?" Jones replied as he shook her hand.

"Yes sir." Jasmine said, eyes slightly lowering.

"What's your name?"

"Cassadine." Jasmine said, a brief smile crossing her lips.

"No, I meant your first name." Jones said kindly.

Jasmine looked up at him, slightly perplexed. '_Am I supposed to answer him? Is this just a trick_?' Jasmine thought. She decided to answer him. "Jasmine, sir."

Jones raised his eyebrows as a smirk came over him. "Oh, sorry." Jasmine said, realizing what she'd said. "How about you? What does the 'D' stand for?"

"It doesn't." Officer Jones replies.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"It doesn't stand for anything specifically."

"Then why use it?"

"Because, well it's a very, _very_ shortened version of my real name." Jones confessed.

"Which is? Come on, I told you my name." Jasmine said with a very small smile, something she never thought she would do while in a jail cell.

"Alex." Jones said simply.

"You mean _Alexander_."

"Yeah…"

"So, Officer Alexander Jones it is. And I gather that since you have you initial as D, then Jones probably isn't your real last name either correct?"

"Jasmine, that's another conversation for another day. Now onto the real reason I'm here. You."

"I…I have a question first."  
"Go ahead."

"Why, I mean why are you here? Am I crazy already?"

"Nope. It's a standard procedure. Especially with any new inmates and it's always procedure when we have anyone go into solitary, no matter how many times."

"But, not that I'm accusing you – so I'm sorry if this is out of bounds but…this _is_ the Women's Floor. I mean, shouldn't a female psychologist be patrolling this floor and not a male?"

"Very good question. But no woman wanted to fill the position of 'prison psychologist.' So I took the offer."

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding.

"So, I take it you know why I'm here…?" Jasmine asked.

"You mean because you weren't in the cell 10 minutes and you already got into a fight? Yeah I know, I helped break it up remember?"

"No, no. That's not what i meant. I meant why I'm in prison in the first place."

"Yes, I know that as well. Because I see many inmates, I get the proper background of why they're in this prison to begin with, how dangerous they are, etc."

"Well then I should have you know that I am completely innocent, despite what the jury and judge said. I know it's virtually impossible to believe but I could never do what I'm charged with right now. I love my family too much."

"What evidence did they have against you?" Jones asked.

"Pictures of my sons, except the injuries that looked apparent were completely fake. It was all makeup. That's it. I've never laid a hand on them, nor would I ever."

"Sounds like a tough case. But I'm here to help you, if you have any more questions, and am here to help you with your emotions." Jones replied.

"My emotions…yeah…right now all I want to do is go home, and it's not even close to possible." Jasmine muttered hollowly. Jasmine then stared at the wall.

No window's were present, therefore no daylight shining though. If she could get her head to stop spinning then Jasmine would realize that it was a dark and stormy day earlier today when she was shoved into a police car that was going to take her to her current residence.

"Jasmine…what is it?" Jones asked with concern as she became quiet.

Jasmine shook her head. "Not today." She replied simply.

"All right. I'll check on you later and tomorrow. I have to make the rounds anyway and see how Waters is doing. See you later."

"Bye sir." Jasmine said quietly, still staring at the wall until she heard Officer Jones leave. Once the door closed, and his footsteps disappeared, Jasmine curled up and cried.

**Greece **–

**Nikolas and Jasmine's Bedroom** –

After looking around to see if anyone was approaching, Lucky picked the door lock. When he entered, he found Alexis tied up to a chair and gagged. Quickly moving, Lucky untied Alexis, as she pulled the rag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" Lucky asked in concern, quickly looking her up and down to check for injuries.

"A little sore from the ropes, a bit freaked that Stavros is alive, glad as hell Nikolas is alive, but other than that, okay. I made good use of my stay here. Come, I'll show you what I've observed. I hope you have your camera, something tells me we may need it." Alexis replied.

**The Study** –

"I love my wife, with everything I have! Trust me, I spoke to her about it. She encouraged me to come, not because she didn't love me, but because she knows I am close to my aunt. I was torn on whether to go or not, but my wife was completely understanding." Nikolas replied.

"Love, how sweet." Stavros drawled.

"Nikolas dear, where are those two Spencer's that you refer to as your brother and stepfather?" Helena asked.

Nikolas gave a roll of his eyes, indicating that he wasn't about to answer them.

"We know they're here Nikolas, where are they?" Stavros demanded.

"Not sure where Cowboy went, but I'm here! How's it goin' ya old hag? Stiffy?" Luke replied from behind Helena & Stavros.

"Spencer…"

"Cassadine…Nothing's changed I see, still kidnapping women and holding them hostage on an island." Luke said.

"Women that are taken here, are well deserved to be here." Stavros said, looking at Nikolas straight in the eyes.

Nikolas narrowed his eyes. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again. I'm here to get Alexis, and go _home_. Now, once again, where is Alexis?"

**Nik & Jas's Bedroom** –

"I can't believe it…There had to be some type of struggle in there…As soon as we get the chance, I'll have these pictures developed." Lucky said to Alexis as they both quietly crept out of the bedroom. It dawned on him that the mess before him was probably part of the reason Jasmine came to the hospital that night. Lucky shook his head with a sigh, and soon returned his concentration on Alexis.

"I had nothing to do and had the perfect angle to see the entire bathroom – what a scene..." Alexis said.

Lucky remembered the way in which he entered and snuck around the castle. He carefully made his way back along the same path, mindful to make sure Alexis was able to up.

Hearing Alexis gasp, Lucky quickly turned around to look at her and make sure she was all right. Seeing the look of shock in her eyes, Lucky slowly turned back around to view a few guards and guns pointed in their direction.

"Come with us you two." Came the gruff reply as both Lucky and Alexis were escorted.

_**(Author's Notes- Please Review! Thanks!)**_


	29. Chap 27 Disbelief

_**(Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of SFH! Please Review! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #27** – Disbelief

**Greece** –

"Sir, look who we found." Said the lead guard, as he, Lucky, and Alexis walked into the study.

"Ah, my dear Lucky. I see you've found my husband's bastard child. My, my how you've 'rescued' her. Not even out of the castle and you've already been caught. Getting a little rusty aren't we on those skills the 'great' Luke Spencer has taught." Helena taunted.

"Back off Helena!" Nikolas replied. Luke, Lucky, and I came here to save Alexis. We have her, and now we're leaving. End of story."

"You think it's _that_ simple son? It's a pity…"

"What is?" Alexis asked.

"My dear sister…it's a pity how dearly you all underestimated me of course."

With a wave of Stavros' hand, the group of four who were severely out numbered were taken into the dungeon that lay far beneath the castle grounds.

**Port Charles Prison** –

"Please? You don't understand. I need to see her."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You can't. Jasmine Cassadine is in solitary confinement for the rest of the day, with all privileges taken away from her until tomorrow." Mac replied.

"But _why_?" Liz asked.

"Fighting."

"Fighting? Mac, she'd never start a fight."

"Well she may have started this one. Whether she did or not, has yet to be determined, and until tomorrow, she is forbidden to have any visitors or phone calls. I'm sorry but that's how it works. If a prisoner misbehaves, especially in such a way, then Solitary Confinement is the consequence."

"Can you at least give her a message for me?"

"I suppose."

"Tell her I said that I'll be by tomorrow and I promise to take care of her girls."

"I'll see what I can do." Mac replied.

Elizabeth walked away, frustrated and scared for her best friend. Making her way back to GH, hear heart was only pulled more when she saw strangers surrounding her nieces' incubators. "Steven, wheat's going on?"

"Ms. Jones is here to arrange a closed adoption once the girls are released from the hospital." Steven replied grimly.

"What? You can't, please. These girls are my nieces."

"I'm sorry Miss…?"

"Webber."

"Miss Webber, but without proper documentation stating that you and your fiancée are indeed these children's next of kin, godparents, and aunt and uncle, we cannot just hand them to you. Once out of the hospital, I guarantee you they will be placed in safe and loving homes."

"What of their father?"

"If he contacts us in a reasonable amount of time and is able to prove that he is their father, then they shall go to him. But until then, they will be placed in an orphanage."

"I've been trying to contact their father, as well as my fiancée. I haven't gotten a hold of them yet. They're away…we're not sure when they're due back."

"Well Miss Webber, if Mr. Cassadine does care for his daughters, then I suggest you get a hold of him as soon as possible."

"He doesn't even know that they've been born yet!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Then perhaps that's a discussion Mrs. Cassadine must have with her husband, so long as the warden allows it."

"Ms. Jones, do not accuse either Mr. or Mrs. Cassadine of not caring or loving their children. Ever." Elizabeth said, her voice low and angry.

"How could I not? Mrs. Cassadine is in jail for harming her two sons, and yet where is Mr. Cassadine in all of this? Away, who knows where, who knows exactly when he'll be back." She replied back.

"What if my fiancée and I adopt them?" Elizabeth said, thinking quickly. She couldn't let these girls go to some strangers. As the woman's entourage filtered out of the room, the woman lingered and eyed Elizabeth. "Miss Webber, you seem like a nice young woman, and I'm sure you and your fiancée would do well in raising those two little girls for your friends or bother in law. However how can you, when you're barley supporting yourselves, especially in this day and age where tuition is outrageous? Oh, and one more thing, this adopting is court ordered. I wouldn't rip a family apart unless I had to. Unfortunately for you, your fiancée, and Mr. Cassadine, (especially if he didn't have a clue of any of this at all) his wife has made that terribly easy for me. I don't like my job all of the time Miss Webber. But in order to save children, I must make the right decisions in regards to their best interests, and only their best interests."

"But you can't do this!"

"I'm sorry Miss Webber, really I am. But this is court ordered, I don't have a choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find these girls' pediatrician to see when they'll be released. And I see that look in your eyes, you cannot keep these girls in the hospital forever Miss Webber, no matter how strong you desire is to protect them."

With that, the woman known as Ms. Jones walked out of the room.

"This is terrible Steven! What am I going to do?" Liz cried as her elder brother held her once more.

**Greece**-

With what little possessions they had now confiscated, Luke, Lucky, Nikolas, and Alexis were all chained to a dungeon wall, one person to each wall. Neither men nor woman wanted to think of what else was in that dungeon with them. They were all scared based on being down there in the first place.

"You should have never left home for me Nikolas." Alexis said quietly.

"No, you're family. I was not going to and will not let you die Alexis."

"Yes, but now you're all stuck here, away from Laura, Elizabeth…and if I heard correctly, Nikolas you have a wife?"

"Yes. Her name is Jasmine. We have two sons: Anthony and Darien, and are expecting a pair of twins." Nikolas replied with a reflective smile as he thought of those he loves.

"Well I've taken you away from them then…"

"Alexis, Nik was worried about leaving. He wanted to be here yet at the same time was concerned for his wife too. Mom' hasn't been the greatest when it comes to Jasmine. Trust me, she's been anything but. Yet Jasmine encouraged Nik to go, despite his worries. She wasn't about to let him be pulled in two different directions by Stavros. So she encouraged him to go, and with both of them feeling confident in each other's ability to be safe while Nik was away, he decided to come save his favorite aunt." Lucky replied.

"Thank you Lucky, that makes me feel better. However, I know you Nikolas. You're worried sick about her, your sons and unborn twins too aren't you?

"Yes…"

"Something's gotten you worried hasn't it? It's not just Stavros or Helena is it?"

"No, but I can't tell you what, just a feeling…like a sixth sense almost. Something is wrong back home and I have to get back there to see what it is and if my family is alright. That includes Elizabeth."

"Nikky-boy, if I had a cell phone on me, I'd let you use it in a heartbeat to call your wife."

"Thank you Luke…How will I explain to Jasmine not calling her everyday like I promised?"

"There's gotta be a way outta this….somehow…" Luke replied quietly.

**The Next Day** –

**Port Charles Prison – Solitary Confinement** –

It has only been 18 hours since Jasmine first came to jail. She hated virtually every minute of it. She's barley slept, hasn't necessarily eaten what she should have, and is scared to even move. Her mind is playing tricks on her due to lack of sleep, and she just wants her family back and safe.

Exhaustion soon hits, as Jasmine slowly drifts off to sleep.

"Jasmine! Jasmine wake up!" Elizabeth called, as Jasmine jolted awake.

"Huh? Wha…Liz? What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked puzzled. She looked at the ticking clock above them, its 10am. She should be out of Solitary in about an hour or so if she calculated correctly. Shaking her head of her thoughts, Jasmine returned her attention to a very excited Elizabeth.

"The warden, and your psychologist let me in, I've got great news!"

"What? What is it?"

"The guys are back! They have Alexis! They're on their way now. We're gonna get you out of here, and find a way to reunite you and Nik with the kids."

"Really? Are you serious?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I just spoke to the Cassadine jet pilot. Because the guys don't have their cell phones anymore, the pilot called, said they were landing as he spoke to me."

"This is incredible! But how am I to look Nik in the eyes Liz?"

Liz frowned. "I don't know Jas, but just remember, this isn't your fault. It's Laura's doing."

"How will I get Nik or Lucky or Luke for that matter to believe me."

"Because you have me to back you up."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you ready for their arrival."

**An Hour Later** –

Jasmine couldn't wait to see her husband, brother-in-law, Luke and Alexis. Out of Solitary, she paced the small waiting room. Elizabeth had gone to meet everyone at the hotel before coming back shortly before everyone's arrival.

Jasmine didn't like the look upon Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth didn't have words, but shook her head, as she held back angry tears. Lucky soon walked in, followed by Luke and Alexis. All were shocked when Liz told them Jasmine was here, all were angry when they saw her here, not at her, but at the injustice of it all.

"Where's Nikolas?" Jasmine asked hopefully, happy that those who were already in the room where there.

Lucky looked as if he wanted to cry and rage all at the same time when his brother's name was mentioned. "Lucky? What's wrong?" Jasmine asked quietly. Closing his eyes, and sighing deeply, he drew his best friend into a tight hug, wishing his brother wasn't going to be in the room at any moment.

"Lucky?" Jasmine asked puzzled.

Someone behind Jasmine cleared their throat.

"Nikolas!" Jasmine rushed to him and clung tightly to him. He held her as well, but something was off. "Nik? What is it?"

"I promise you, I will fix this for you. You'll be out of here in no time."

"There's something you're not telling me. Nik what's wrong?"

"Could I please have a few minutes alone with Jasmine?" Jasmine herself noticed that he didn't say 'my wife' this time around. She knit her brow in confusion.

Everyone walked out of the room, most of them shooting daggers at Nikolas, while giving looks of sympathy to Jasmine. Lucky was the last one out. "Nik, how could you? How are you going to live with what you're about to do, and not much guilt? How?" With one last final stare, Lucky left, prepared to do some major comforting and consoling later on.

"Nikolas! What's going on?" Jasmine demanded. Nikolas only looked at her with sympathy and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasmine…but I'd like a divorce."

"What? You're kidding me right? You can't be my husband, Nikolas would never do this! Not like this, not here, not at all!"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm hurting you. And I love you, but not like that anymore. You will always have a place in my heart, but my heart has moved on."

"No, please. This has to be a mistake! Nikolas please, don't do this. I love you too much to lose you. I don't want a divorce, why do you!"

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but I don't love you. I still consider the boys my sons, and I'll give you joint custody of both sets of twins, no questions asked. It's just that I've found someone else that I am in love with."

"No!" Jasmine cried, as she backed away from Nikolas and slid down against the wall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seems my son finally woke up." Laura said, waltzing in.

"Mother…" Nikolas said in warming.

"What? Nikolas you've finally woken up, you found someone new, someone better to love and to be loved by."

"Just because I want a divorce, doesn't mean you should gloat. I still hold Jasmine in high regard, and she deserves respect not cruelty of rubbing salt into her wounds." Nikolas said, aggravated. This is not how he wanted the conversation to go.

"Face it Jasmine, you're nothing!" Laura spat and left before Nikolas could say another word.

Gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat, Jasmine looked at her surroundings. Hearing the buzzers and clanging of cell doors, she realized no one was in the cell with her.

'_It was all just a nightmare, one big nightmare…It would never happen. Nikolas would never do that to me, to us, to our family…never_.' Jasmine silently thought as she clutched the thin blanket tighter around her and a new batch of tears invaded her eyes while she waited for a guard to assist her to a regular cell.

**_(Author's Note- Sorry if it wasn't the most well-written chapter, I suppose I sort of rushed it. Sorry guys. The upcoming chapters will be better written. Please Review! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)_**


	30. Chap 28 Questions, Visitors, and New

_**(Author's Notes- Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Seems like a chapter everyday right? Wow, I've been on a roll. I think it's because I'm about to not be on such a huge roll because school is starting very, very soon. I'm excited, yet at the same time I'm not ready for school to be back. Anyway, this might be the last chapter for awhile (hopefully not too long.) Okay, enough with the Author's Rambling. Pleas Review! –E.B.F.R.)**_

**Chapter #28** – Questions, Visitors, and New Friends

**Port Charles Jail – Solitary Confinement** –

"Cassadine! Front and center!" Bellowed the warden as he came into Jasmine's cell. Gingerly, still mindful of her bruises, Jasmine lifted the blanket off her and moved to stand in front of the warden.

"Time to bring you back into a regular cell. Be warned: you mess up again you'll end up right back here for at least another 72 hours. Privileges will be gone. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jasmine replied quietly. Soon the warden had escorted her to her cell, now with different cellmates.

**PCPD Lobby** –

"Has she been informed?" Mac asked his officer.

"Yes Commissioner. Miss Webber has been informed and all things that could be given or smuggled in for an inmate has been confiscated until Miss Webber returns here."

"Good. Elizabeth, are you ready to see you're friend?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Absolutely." Elizabeth replied. Last night had been hard, practically unbearable. Nikolas hadn't called in a few days. There were no messages on the answering machine, no numbers on the caller ID, or on her cell phone. There was still much trouble getting in contact with Lucky, Nikolas or Luke, and Liz was getting beyond frustrated.

**Women's Block Number 3** –

After the warden had left, Jasmine stayed to herself, huddled in a corner. '_I'm tempted to think I'd rather be back in solitary_.' Jas thought. "My husband will come for me…" Jasmine whispered to herself.

"What'd you say?" Said one of two inmates in the cell with her.

"Huh? What?" A puzzled Jasmine asked. "I asked what you said."

"I didn't say anything." Jasmine replied, not realizing her reference to her husband was spoken out loud.

'So, you think you're husband's gonna save you huh? You haven't been here long have you? No one's gonna come for you. No one's gonna care. Your husband probably found someone new by now, someone better, especially considering what you're in here for. Just face it, you'll never get him back 'cause he ain't _comin'_ back." Replied the second inmate.

"Yeah, we heard what you did…" Said one the first one. "Yeah, and we don't like it one bit." Added the second. "We especially don't like new people invading our territory _and_ have done what you've done." Jasmine had a feeling what was coming, knew there was no way she could defend herself, and just tensed up her body to try and not crumble against the pain.

"Hey! What's going on here? Avery, this is Jones! I need backup in Women's Cell Block 3 NOW!" Replied D Jones as he happened upon the 2nd assault in the same amount of days, on the same inmate.

As Elizabeth was making her way to see Jasmine, (escorted by an officer of course) her ears were suddenly invaded by sounds of multiple footsteps, and orders by corrections officers who whizzed by her to gain control of a situation in a nearby cell block. '_Hey wait! That's the cell block Jasmine's in! I hope she's okay_...' Liz worried. Liz soon found herself escorted out of the cell hallway until the situation could be controlled.

As Chris Avery and other reinforcements arrived to assist Officer Jones, both Avery and Jones realized that whoever put Jasmine Cassadine in this cell was not paying attention to who her cellmates were. They were worse than Waters, Evans, and Fields.

"I need to know who put Cassadine in here. She's in no shape to defend herself, nonetheless fend for herself in the first place!" Jones said.

"I think it was the Warden, D. Is that right?" Avery asked Jasmine.

"Yes sir. The Warden placed me in here." Jasmine said, trying to catch her breath and make the spinning in her head stop.

"Who started this?" Avery asked the three inmates. "Wasn't us." Said the first of the two. Chris and Jones looked at Jasmine, who just looked at them with pain in her eyes, and gently shook her head no. Coming to an understanding, just based on the looks shared between the two men, Avery and Jones placed both inmates who ganged up on Jasmine in Solitary Confinement for the next week, and realized they needed to keep Jasmine in Solitary herself, for her own protection.

"Permission to speak sir?" Jasmine asked.

"Permission granted." Avery replied.

"Even though I'm going back to Solitary, are my privileges going to be revoked like the warden said they would?"

"No, you will still have your privileges. You didn't start this fight, nor did you participate in it. And I know your friend is supposed to come visit you today. You'll be allowed to see her." Jones replied.

"Thank you." Jasmine replied quietly. Jones and Avery helped escort Jasmine to the medical ward so her injuries could be tended to, and afterward escorted her to Solitary.

After everything had calmed down, and all the inmates where brought to their appropriate new rooms, an officer escorted Liz to Jasmine's cell.

"I'll be right outside this door. Don't pull anything Cassadine, understood?" Said the officer who escorted Liz there.

"Yes sir." Jasmine replied. After the door closed, Jasmine and Liz just stared at each other. Elizabeth was shocked at her best friend's appearance, and Jasmine knew she was about to receive some bad news.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Elizabeth silently walked over to her and gave her a gentle, but tight hug. Tears flowed down each girl's face. Both were shaking, both because of the cold, and because they were scared of possibly never seeing each other. Both girls had the same thought.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine, but its…"

"What is it Liz? Is it Nik? Have you heard from him?" Jasmine asked, a glimmer of hope still in her eyes. Elizabeth grimaced slightly and shook her head in reply.

"What could it be…oh my god no…it's the girls? Elizabeth what's wrong with my daughters?"

"You're going to want to sit down, Jas. Come on." Elizabeth replied softly, helping Jasmine to sit.

"Elizabeth, please. Just tell me…" Jasmine said while wiping the tears from her eyes and face.

"Cassadine!" The guard shouted, opening the door and interrupting them. Both Jasmine and Liz looked at him as they waited for him to continue.

"Time's up."

"What? It's barley been five minutes! She's allowed fifteen" Elizabeth replied. "Sorry, not my rules. I just enforce them." The guard replied, not really caring.

"You can't do this! I have important information to tell her."

"Then you should have done that five minutes ago."

"How could you be so cruel?"

"What's going on here?" D Jones asked as he was doing his regular rounds. "Visiting time is up for Cassadine. The visitor is protesting." Replied the guard.

"Officer Jones, inmates who have visitor privileges are allowed fifteen minutes correct?" Liz asked. At Jones' nod, Liz continued. "We've only had five minutes before the officer interrupted us and told us time was up."

"Is that true?" Jones asked the officer. "Yes, but she's in Solitary, she shouldn't even have visitors." Defended the officer.

"She's an inmate who has all privileges given to her. No privilege is revoked. She's allowed the allotted fifteen minutes. Prisoner Cassadine is in here for her own protection from the other inmates in this jail. If you have any further questions regarding her visitors or anything else for that matter regarding this prisoner, you come to me or Officer Avery, alright?"

"Yes officer." Replied the younger man. "Good, Miss Webber, you have ten more minutes."

"Thank you." She replied as the door was once more closed and the girls could get back to their conversation.

"Did Mac Scorpio give you my message yesterday?"

"No, what message?"

"Never mind, I'm to sure it matters too much now….After Mac turned me away yesterday from visiting you because you were here, I went back to the hospital to check on the girls…Jas…there was a woman there, Ms. Jones who, because it was court ordered was going to place the girls up for adoption once they were released. It's going to be a closed adoption."

"Closed adoption?" Jasmine gasped. "When? When are they being released?"

"I received a call this morning from my brother…He said the girls are to be released in two or three days." Elizabeth said sadly.

"No…" Jasmine trembled. "Closed adoption...this means I'll never _see_ them again! Never know _who_ adopted my daughters. Never _know_ my daughters! I've lost them! I've lost my daughters, I've lost my sons…I lost my children." Jasmine ended her sentence in a whisper as she began to rock herself back and forth. She struggled against Elizabeth's comfort, until she finally gave in and let her friend hold her.

**Spencer Home** –

**Later That Night** – (Around 7pm)

Fourteen year old Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer missed her father and brothers. She heard that after 6 years her eldest brother Nikolas was alive, and according to her mother had a wife and four kids, though two of them weren't biologically Nikolas'. Lulu disregarded that last thought. She didn't care about that,

She wished she could have seen her brother before he left for Greece with their brother Lucky and her father Luke, but things had been terribly busy. According to her father, Nikolas couldn't wait to see her and was extremely sorry he hadn't contacted her while he was in town. Although a little angry at that, Lulu let it pass as she was promised a visit with her new nephews very soon. Lulu also noticed the looks of annoyance between her parents in the weeks before her father left for Greece. Her mom was always angry toward Jasmine, Lu guessed that she was Nikolas' wife. Luke held sympathy for her new sister-in-law, but didn't bother arguing with his wife. They had argued over her dozens of times before but never got anywhere.

Venturing upstairs to her room, she stopped by her mother's room as she heard her mother on the phone. She was hoping it was her father on the other end, but decided to listen at the door and wait.

"She deserves everything she gets. She deserves to be there. Nikolas doesn't deserve her. If this is the step I have to take to prove that to him, then so be it. She may be truly innocent on the inside, but I'll make sure Nikolas never sees that." Laura paused for a moment as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "Not if I can help he won't. Not them. His daughters, yes of course. Full and sole custody."

'_What? Mom what have you done?_' Lulu thought, not entirely sure what her mother had done, but knew it wasn't good. With that Lulu went to her room to try and figure out what her mother was talking about.

**The Next Day** –

**General Hospital** –

There was good news, and bad news for the Cassadine girls, as well as Elizabeth Webber. The good news: they were being released earlier than expected. The bad news: they were directly thrown into social services and the foster care system.

Elizabeth watched as a final medical checkup was done on her nieces, and there was nothing she could do as Ms. Jones and her assistant carried the girls away in car seats, off to a destination unknown. She was done crying on her brother's shoulder for the week, as she tried to wipe her tears away and walked into the hospital lobby.

There she ran into a visibly upset and shaken Lulu. They both hugged each other and cried, both for different reasons, both not knowing why the other was crying.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Lulu asked through hiccupping sobs. '_I can't believe it_…' Lulu thought.

"Sweetie…Nikolas and Jasmine's children were taken from them in the past few days. The boys were taken a few days ago, and Jasmine just had twin daughters the same day her boys were taken from her. The girls have just been taken into foster care."

"What! Why!" Lulu asked astonished.

"Because, Nik's wife Jasmine, well she was convicted of a crime she didn't commit, and thrown in jail for the next 10 years."

"Who would do that to her?" Lulu asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Right now I can't get a hold of either of your bothers or father. Jasmine's sitting in Solitary Confinement right now, for her own protection from the other inmates. I didn't think the girls would be released so early…I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"And Nikolas doesn't know?"

"He has no idea…I can't get a hold of anyone. He's going to be so heartbroken." Liz replied.

"We have to do something! Can't you adopt any of them?"

"We can't. I've tried everything. Jasmine can't even get a lawyer for her appeal. No one wants to take on the case. And even if they're appointed by the court, they don't bother. They find her guilty and now she continues to rot in there. I already thought of adopting the girls myself, but there was no documentation stating that Lucky and I are uncle and aunt, godparents or next of kin. Because of the courts, the boys…they went with Helena Cassadine to be given to their biological father."

"That's horrible!" Lulu said, now upset and seriously concerned for her sister-in-law. "Wait, so what my mother said about Nikolas' sons not being his is true? Who then is their biological father?"

"Do you really want to know?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"Stavros Cassadine, also known as Lucien Cane."

"Wait…Oh my god…No…"

"Yeah…don't think about it in the technical, biological sense. It's easier to stomach. Besides, Nikolas is their father, in every way that matters. He, Jasmine, and the boys themselves don't care about biology."

"That's good."  
"Definitely…We'll figure something out, I hope. So onto you. Why are you upset Lu?"

Lu shook the memory from her head. "I just can't believe…I saw it, unfortunately, but I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"What I saw…" Lulu couldn't even finish her sentence. Her eyes swelled up with fresh tears.

"Lulu, what happened? Where you hurt?"

"Emotionally yes. Physically I'm fine with the exception of being slightly nauseous."

"Why?"

"Well….last night I heard my mother on the phone, I thought it was with my dad, but it wasn't. She said something about a 'she' deserving to be 'there' and said that if it was the step she had to take to prove to Nikolas that 'she' wasn't good for him, than so be it. Mom also said something about Nikolas gaining full custody of the girls, but not 'them'…and something else about 'she' being innocent on the inside but making sure Nik never saw it. Please tell me she's not referring to Jasmine? Please? Please tell me that it wasn't my mother who put Jasmine in prison, please?" Lulu begged.

Elizabeth only cried harder at the young girl's pleas. Both girls hugged each other as Lulu came to realize the severity of her mother's actions. "That's not all is it Lu? What else are you upset about, what did you see?"

"Well…"

**_Flashback_** – (Earlier That Morning)

_Up early, Lulu decided to go downstairs to see what was to eat in the kitchen. Passing her mother's door, she decided to see if her mother heard from her father at all. She didn't think so, but decided to check anyway. Pushing her mother's door open, she wasn't surprised to find her mother still asleep. She was about to back out the door when she heard a groan, or a grunt, Lu couldn't exactly distinguish which this early in the morning._

"_Lulu! What are you doing in here?" Laura asked surprised._

"_Huh? What? What is it?" Asked another voice. With both now sitting up, sheets around them Lulu stared into the eyes of her mother and her mother's lover._

"_Mom! How could you do this? To me? More importantly to Dad! Lu screamed as she ran out the door, hearing her mother shout her name._

**_End of Flashback_** –

"I swear…." Liz shook her head in frustration. "Look Lu, I don't care what you're mother thinks of what I'm about to do, but what do you say we go and give your sister-in-law a nice surprise by having her meet you okay?"

"Yes, I'd love to meet her…So, could you tell me about her?"

"Well I don't know too much about her except I can see she's a great friend to have, and you'll never want to not be her friend once you become her friend."

"How did she meet Nik?"

"Under really horrendous conditions…I'm not going to say much out of respect to her and your brother. Maybe if you ask them one day, they'll tell you."

"Does he love her? Does she love him?"

"Oh yes! Now there's something I can talk to you about…" Replied Liz as she wrapped an arm around Lu's shoulder and both walked to the PC Prison.

**Port Charles Prison** –

"Cassadine, you have two visitors. You still only have fifteen minutes, _total_." The guard said as he escorted Elizabeth and Lulu into the room.

Jasmine was happy to see Elizabeth and happy to see the girl with her. She assumed this is Lulu because she has Laura's hair and Luke's dark blue eyes. "Jasmine, I'd like you to meet your sister-in-law, Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer."

"Nice to meet you." Lulu said, sticking her hand out.

"Likewise." Jasmine replied quietly, taking Lu's hand in hers. "So, you're my husband's younger sister huh? He's told me so much about you. I hope you know that he loves you very much, as do I even if I don't know you."

"Thanks. It was all that good huh?" Lu said with a laugh, which Jasmine and Liz returned.

"Yeah, it was. I feel like I've known you most of our lives." Jasmine replied kindly.

"My family and close friends call me Lulu. Otherwise I'll usually have them call me Les. But you can call me Lulu."

"But…I hardly know you. If you'd prefer Les–"

"No, it's okay really. If my name weren't in honor of my grandmother, I would consider changing it. But considering the way Liz speaks of you, I know you're a good friend. And if you love my eldest brother the way Elizabeth describes, and vice versa, then you're definitely family in my book. I have a strong feeling that you'd never want to hurt him, or ever could."

"Lulu…that means so much to me, I'm touched. Thank you." Jasmine said, silent tears slowly running down her face, an she hugged the younger girl.

"Now…what to do about my mother?" Lulu asked bitterly.

"Don't worry about that Lu, let me and Jasmine handle it." Liz replied

"Fine…but I want in. I want to help. I can't just sit here and do nothing while our family is suffering because of this."

Both Jasmine and Elizabeth looked at Lu, puzzled at her choice of words. "What? Right now I'm not sure I want to be a Spencer the way my mother sees fit. I'd rather consider you two, my father, brothers, nephews, and nieces my family. My mother has a lot to work on, starting with a complete reversal of what she did to you all behind everyone's back."

"Cassadine. Time's up." The guard replied. All three became sad that their time was already up.

"Thank you for coming. It was great meeting you and I would love to get to know you more…I just wish you didn't have to come here to do it." Jasmine replied softly, hugging Lulu close.

"I'll come as often as I can. I'll aim for everyday. Liz, thanks for bringing me."

"Of course Lu."

"Liz, thank you for bringing Lulu here."

"Cassadine, _now_."

"Sorry sir." Jasmine replied. "You two take care okay? Stay safe." Jasmine replied giving Liz a quick hug.

"You too." Both girls were led out of the room, and Jasmine placed the blanket around her as a cold chill had settled itself into the room.

_**(Author's Notes- Please Review! Thanks! –E.B.F.R.)**_


End file.
